


The Masked Lady

by Snapes_Godess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapes_Godess/pseuds/Snapes_Godess
Summary: A masked Robin Hood type figure is plaguing the wealthy witches and wizards of England's magical community.  She steals from the rich, donates to the poor and she is fixated on Lucius Malfoy...or is it HE that is fixated on her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Chapter 1: The Masked Lady**

The ballroom was filled to capacity with every wealthy pureblood in wizarding Britain. Rare, exotic floral arrangements centered each table amidst the glimmer of scented candles from the finest candle-maker in Diagon Alley. Elegant china and expensive crystal were scattered across the fine linen covered tables accompanied by gold flatware. Everything about the event was expensive and elegant catering to the preferences of the wealthy individuals attending in hopes that they would generously open their wallets and donate to the cause at hand.

Lucius stood alone in a shadowed corner and observed the crowd with bored detachment. His son and daughter-in-law had abandoned him earlier in the evening to socialize with the Zabini’s. He was a bit of a wet blanket he supposed, a widowed fifty something with no date, a seedy history and a tendency to point out other’s shortcomings with the same blasé tone one might use to comment on the weather. He wasn’t blatantly rude about it, he had cultivated his _talent_ for veiled insults over the years so that he could amuse himself at another’s expense without losing that polished Malfoy air.

It appeared that he would not find much in the way of amusement among the evening’s company. Oh the pickings were easy enough, but that was the problem, too easy. He glanced to the right of the ballroom where the single women eyed the male population for the one with the heaviest purse. In some ways he was grateful that he had never had a daughter. He would never have allowed her to put herself on display the way those young women had. Half of them looked as though they could barely breathe with their corsets laced so tightly and the other half were practically baring their breasts for all and sundry to see. 

If they only knew the true misery of marriage. Oh there were love matches where the couples were happy and lived their lives loving one another, but they were very rare among the wizarding aristocracy. In his world marriages were made to further a family’s status, connections or wealth. Very rarely were they based on anything other than business. His own had been arranged by his father who had been in business with Narcissa’s family for years. It hadn’t been completely horrid, she was a perfect wife for any high ranking pureblood wizard but she lacked _spirit_. She was a quiet, withdrawn woman who was easily wounded and often ill. 

It was her weak disposition that landed her in the hospital over three years ago with a lung infection that just would not heal no matter what spell or potion was administered. She passed on just a few weeks into a new year leaving Lucius widowed and sadly he was once again a blip on the radar of every match making matron in the wizarding world. Oh they had given him the traditional year in mourning but as soon as the year was up the invites had begun to every formal affair, coming out and random event anyone with a daughter of marriageable age was holding. 

The endless parade of mindless fluff did nothing for him. He was actually becoming concerned with his lack of interest in the opposite sex, fearing that maybe Severus’s teasing about his wand losing the strength in its heartstring may be correct. He had dispatched his mistress over a year ago and had never thought to find a replacement for her. He had no need of one and doubted he would find anyone suitable or stirring enough among the witches currently flittering about. He wanted a challenge, someone who not only excited his body but his mind as well, someone who wouldn’t just roll over and part her legs on command. No, he wanted a witch with spark, with a little fight in her who would make him earn the right to ride between her thighs.

He gave a bored sigh and rocked back on his heels. He would rather be home reading or indulging in his secret obsession with his television. Though he would never, ever, admit to anyone other than Severus that he owned such a thing much less that he was completely obsessed with the muggle creation. He went to great lengths to hide it, having the wiring done in the dead of night and then spending a fortune to have the appliance altered to function in a magical household. He had his satellite dish hidden within a stone gargoyle atop the manor and the television itself was hidden deep within the walls of his bedchamber brought forth with a revealing spell every evening when he reclined in his bed and flipped through the channels for hours. 

He would give anything to be there in that moment. Wishing like hell he could leave. But he owed it to Draco to attend such things, to show he had indeed changed his evil ways so to speak. He also had a reputation as head of the Malfoy family to uphold which meant he would suffer in silence, continuing to amuse himself with his observations of others and dreaming of the moment he could recline naked in his bed and watch the telly.

“You don’t appear to be having a very good time, Mr. Malfoy.” Lucius stiffened when he felt the tip of a wand pressing into the base of his spine. The low, husky rasp of a woman’s voice was close to his ear as her gloved hand curled around his shoulder from behind and slowly pulled him back further into the shadows. He tried to turn but she pressed her wand more firmly into his back, leaning into it with her weight and pushing her breasts into his back. Oh yes, no mistaking it, it was definitely a woman.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked, his hands curling around the snake head of his cane.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” She said low. She was close enough that he could feel the warm currents of her breath tickling his ear. “And don’t even think of pulling your wand on me.”

“I could simply call out for help.” He said, wincing when she gave her wand a little thrust into his back. She chuckled against his ear, the combination of the sultry sound’s vibration and her heated breath stirred him and he felt his cock twitch and take notice. He really was lost if being assaulted by an unknown woman in the shadows was exciting him. 

“But you won’t. You are far too proud to call for help. You wouldn’t want anyone to know that some one was able to catch you off your guard, much less a woman.” She purred, resting her chin on his shoulder as she stared out at all the people. “Look at them all. Each of them wearing a small fortune in clothing and jewelry that they will never wear again, Merlin forbid that they wear the same dress twice.” She tsked.

“What do you want?” He asked, frustrated at his body’s unruly response to the unseen woman. 

“Justice. Empathy. Equality.” She sighed, a soft sound that raced down his spine. “Look at them all, here donating to a theater to fund a new play. A _theater_ when there are families going hungry in our world. People dying because they can not afford the potions needed to treat their ailments. Children suffering because their families can’t put them into proper schools while you rich, pampered, lazy people give money to a _theater_ that could have easily funded its production if they had used the money spent for this ridiculous party towards it. You realize don’t you that for the cost of the dress robes on your back you could feed a family of four for a year?”

One delicate, leather gloved hand slid down his lapel and pulled his robes aside, her fingers dancing down his torso and making his cock rear its head in excitement over this new experience. Lucius wasn’t used to aggressive women, he hadn’t even seen the bold vixen and his body was reacting to her. 

“Other people’s families aren’t my responsibility.” He said. She growled in his ear and to his shock and appalling delight she pinched his nipple through his silk shirt. 

“They should be. You have so much money you could give half of it away and still be disgustingly wealthy. But you don’t…you give when it suits you and only to departments within the Ministry of Magic that you think can help you in some way, never to those who really need it.” Her fingers once more moved over him, sliding down his ribcage to his waist, sliding below his white cummerbund and around then dipping into his pocket. “That changes now, Mr. Malfoy.” She whispered as her small hand rifled through his right pocket. 

“You are a little pick pocket, aren’t you?” He felt her extracting his galleons and then she moved slightly to his side and he caught a vague glimpse of her in his peripherals for a moment. Not enough to get a good impression of her though. All he saw clearly was the black mask around her eyes and plump, glossy red lips. 

“Pick pockets do their work in secret and they keep what they pilfer. I have no need of your wealth personally, but others do.” She said, sliding her hand into his left pocket. He jolted when her fingertips bumped up against his erection and she gasped, and then chuckled softly. “Why, Mr. Malfoy, what do we have here?” She slid her hand deeper, boldly running her fingertips along his length through the thin pocket lining. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He growled, fighting the urge to thrust his hips forward into her touch. He couldn’t believe he was hard as stone for a woman he hadn’t even seen, only heard. What’s more is that he couldn’t believe she was molesting him in the shadowed corner of a ballroom as she fleeced him of his galleons.

“I find this rather fascinating. You like this don’t you?” She asked breathily as her fingers closed around him and squeezed.

“Purely a reaction to having a woman blowing in my ear and pushing her breasts into my back, not to mention the fact that you are playing with my cock.” He snapped.

“Awwww…poor pretty wizard can’t help himself, is that it?” She cooed giving him a final squeeze before withdrawing her hand and sliding it back up the center of his chest. “Shame I can’t explore further, that’s some prize you have there, Mr. Malfoy. But alas I must away. Thank you very much for your generous donation.” She pulled back her wand and before he could turn around she was gone.

“Son of a bitch.” He cursed, reaching into his pockets to find every last galleon, knut and sickle gone. His cock still twitched, painfully erect as he stared into the empty space where the mysterious woman thief had just stood. A loud scream rent the air and Lucius turned towards the crowd to see a woman clutching at her throat.

“My necklace, someone stole my sapphires!” Lucius’s eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth lifted. His boring evening suddenly became a hell of a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2: A Worthy Cause**

Hermione J. Granger, Director of Charity for the Ministry of Magic stormed into her office and kicked the door closed behind her with a viciousness that stunned the man sitting there waiting for her. She didn’t even notice Harry Potter sitting on the small settee against the wall as she threw her files onto the desk and gave her wastebasket a swift, brutal kick. She was muttering beneath her breath, clearly frustrated as she clenched and un-clenched her fists repeatedly as she paced back and forth in front of the _window_ charmed to display an ocean sunset.

“Rough meeting?” Harry asked, somewhat amused as he stared at his harried friend. He loved Hermione more than almost anything else in the world. She was the most amazing witch he had ever known both academically and professionally. She was a loving, kind and understanding friend and she had a wicked sense of humor but when it came to her personal appearance she was just a mess. She didn’t seem to give it much thought if he was honest about it. 

She was standing in front of him wearing a pair of khaki trousers that were at least 3 sizes too big for her, a hideous wool jumper that swallowed her from neck to mid thigh and a pair of brown leather loafers that had definitely seen better days. Her hair was wrestled into an extremely messy knot on the back of her head with curls escaping all around her face. She would be quite lovely with a little effort.

She looked up, startled at first to hear another’s voice in her office then visibly relaxed when she realized it was only Harry. She gave an exasperated sigh and fell into her chair, slumping down into the leather wearily.

“It’s the same story every quarter. There is always plenty of funding for spells, charms, and potions, a healthy budget for entertaining and foreign relations, but there is never quite enough funds available to increase the budget for charity.” She slammed her hand onto the desktop in frustration. “It’s ridiculous, Harry! I despise politics.”

“So you didn’t get the increase I take it.” He knew it was wearing on her to be continuously denied the funds she needed to actually do some good. She had been forced to cut several programs from her aid roster, most of them educational scholarships so she could shift the funds into programs that provided basic necessities such as food and housing.

“Of course I didn’t! But potions got an increase in their budget so that they can create a potion for erectile dysfunction! People are starving to death, children are going without magical education so that randy old wizards can get it up! It just doesn’t make sense to me, Harry! The government’s priorities are seriously screwed up.” She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths then reached into her desk drawer and withdrew a soda and a chocolate bar. She was self medicating her frustration as she always did with caffeine and sweets. “I’m sorry, I needed to vent, what brings you in here, Harry?”

“The same actually. I need to vent.” He ran his fingers through hair in desperate need of a haircut. “I need to ask you some questions too.”

“Alright.” She popped the top on her soda and waited.

“She struck again.” He said, shaking his head back and forth slowly. “The papers have labeled her The Masked Lady. She hit the theater fundraiser in the High Wizard’s District last night. Same story, she swiped a few pieces of jewelry, picked a few pockets, chose a few select wizards and witches to mug outside the theater. The witnesses who were in direct contact with her gave the same story, younger woman dressed in black leather, long dark hair and a black mask over her eyes.”

“Any leads?” She asked, sitting back in the chair and taking a long drink from her soda.

“Not a one. Whoever she is she is doing a fine job of covering her tracks, she doesn’t use magic so there is no way to trace her magical signature, she leaves behind no evidence to be collected and traced via muggle law enforcement techniques either.” He was clearly frustrated. “I need to know if you have received another anonymous donation, Hermione.”

“No, I haven’t. You have no way of knowing that the previous donations came from the thief, Harry, it could simply be some good Samaritan who doesn’t feel the need for recognition.” She said. Harry gave her a look that said he knew different.

“Mione, come on, it’s no coincidence that the woman told her marks that their money would go to a good cause and then your office received anonymous donations within a week of each event. _You_ know the donations came from the thief.” He reached across her desk for a piece of her chocolate and fell back into the settee with a groan. 

“I know nothing of the sort, Harry. The donations are left in an unmarked envelope with a note saying how the funds are to be used. No postmark, no address and no signature, therefore I refuse to speculate, I am simply grateful for the boost to my budget.” She handed him her soda and watched him take a drink. “Who has filed complaints?”

“Several affluent families actually, though in all truth she really doesn’t take all that much. Jewels, furs and their pocket money. She is never violent and polite by all accounts. The women say she is whorish but the men say she is quite beautiful despite the mask. No one recognizes the voice or any of her body language, she uses a sleeve on her wand to hide it so we cant get an ID that way…she really knows what she is doing.” He was frustrated by the case, by the fact that this woman seemed to disappear without a trace.

“Who really cares if she takes a few baubles and the pocket change from someone who isn’t going to miss it and gives it to a good cause?” Hermione said softly. 

“I do, Mione. She is breaking the law and it’s my job to uphold it. We can’t have people going around with “Robin Hood” complexes robbing the rich to feed the poor!” He argued. 

“I don’t agree. I think someone needs to do what is right, the wealthy get by with far too much and do far too little for worthy causes. I would feel differently of course if someone were stealing simply for their own personal gain, but they aren’t, every last sickle was donated so it wasn’t so much _stealing_ as it is _forced philanthropy_.” She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet onto her desk.

“You know, you have a strange way of justifying things sometimes, Mione. I wonder if you would feel the same if it was…say….a wizard using the killing curse on pedophiles. Would you consider that justice or murder?” He mocked her pose from the settee. They often engaged in such debates. He got a bit of a thrill out of riling her, always had. She had a rather fiery temper once you got her going, not that you would know it by looking at her. It was that volatile nature that had ultimately brought her engagement to Ron to an end.

He nearly chuckled at the memories. Ron had never been able to handle Hermione and her spirit. To the world she was a mousy intellectual who fought for worthless causes and lived her life for her job and her books. But to those who knew her well she was a bit wild, a bit out of control at times, emotional and passionate. According to Ron her ‘passions’ could kill a man in their intensity, not that Harry wanted to know that about Hermione but Ron was his best friend and brother-in-law so he had listened to him vent like a good friend should. She was just too much witch for Ron in the end and they had walked away, still friends. 

“That is a tough call. Pedophiles are notoriously given light sentences in favor of “rehabilitation” and the majority of sex offenders re-offend. In this hypothetical scenario would they be cursing repeat offenders only or all offenders?” Her brow was furrowed in contemplation.

“Does it matter?” He asked. It was a stupid question, of course it mattered, it was Hermione after all. “All offenders.” 

“Alright…well, though they rightly deserve to be castrated, and I still do not understand why the ministry doesn’t do it with a spell or a potion…it would be murder. Though justified to a degree.” She said.

“Thank Merlin you didn’t become the prison warden, or worse a magistrate. You can be brutal in your justice.” Harry said shaking his head. He sat up and smiled at his friend. She was all he had since Ron had defected to the Romanian precinct. “Can you justify having dinner with me tonight? Gin is working late and I don’t fancy eating alone.”

“I think I can wrap my mind around a little dinner.” She grinned, wagging her feet back and forth, her mood certainly lifted by her best friend.

* * *

It was late, nearing midnight as Lucius left his gentleman’s club. It was a rather chilly night and snow flurries danced on the wind in front of him. His coach was not waiting for him and he found himself irritated despite the fact that he had had a rather lucrative evening at the card table. The streets were empty, the gas lamps casting the snowy ground in a soft golden glow. He tapped his cane against his shoe for another several seconds before growing impatient and heading down the street towards a public apparation point. 

He would have preferred a nice, relaxing ride in his comfortable, warm carriage instead of resorting to a _common_ method such as apparation. He would definitely be minus a coachman come morning. It was impossible to find decent help now that the ministry forced them to pay servants a wage. They were cocky and lazy now that room and board were no longer their only payment. No doubt the young wizard he had hired as his driver was either pissed out of his mind or busy tupping some young witch. He had better not be doing it in his carriage or he would not receive severance pay. 

He huddled beneath his cloak, his custom made leather shoes leaving tracks in the wet snow as he walked quickly along the pavement. He stopped suddenly when the gas lamps on his side of the street suddenly went out. The back of his neck itched the way it had during his death eater days when he felt threatened. His hand tightened on the head of his cane and he slowly withdrew his wand from the hollowed shaft. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Malfoy.” The familiar, sultry rasp had an immediate affect on him as his pulse began to race and his balls began to tingle. 

“We meet again.” He said into the night, his fingers wrapped tightly about his wand. “Will you show yourself to me this time?” He heard her low chuckle and watched as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows against a building. 

“Did you want an image to go with your fantasy, Mr. Malfoy?” The way she purred his name sent shivers down his spine.

“What fantasy would that be, my lady thief?” She was coming towards him, her cloak thrown back behind her as she walked towards him with a lazy sway of her hips. She was dressed in tight black leather pants that were tucked into a pair of knee high boots with a deadly spiked heel tipped in silver, they didn’t seem very practical for a thief but that was neither here nor there. A leather corset top nipped in her waist and plumped her breasts delightfully over the top. Long smooth leather gloves covered her arms almost to her shoulders. Her hair was long, glossy and curled softly down her back, her skin the color of rich cream and her lips shiny and red. A black mask covered her eyes and the upper part of her face just enough to make identifying her impossible. 

“You know what fantasy I speak of, Mr. Malfoy.” She teased, that lush, glossy mouth tilting up in a knowing smirk. “I’ve thought about you several times since our last meeting. Your response was very interesting, intriguing.”

“So you thought to seek me out?” He asked, swallowing hard as he pictured those round thighs around his waist, the heel of those boots sinking into his ass as he rode her hard. If only he knew who she was.

“Your arrogance is astounding, Mr. Malfoy. I did not come here tonight to seek you out. In fact I was rather finished for the evening when I happened to catch sight of you walking in my direction. I just couldn’t leave without saying hello after such an intimate previous encounter.” She was only inches away from him now, not a single sign of fear in her tight, curvy little body. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice deep and raspy. 

“It doesn’t matter who I am.” She smiled and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her lips. “It was good to see you again.” She took a step back and slowly faded into the shadows. Lucius darted for her but it was too late, she was gone and left no trace of magic or footprints to follow, it was almost as if she hadn’t been there at all. 

“God damn that woman.” He cursed, shoving his wand back into the shaft roughly. He pursed his lips and covertly adjusted his erection beneath his cloak. That was twice now that the witch, and he knew she was a witch, had gotten him hard only this time he had seen her…sort of. It was during his adjustment that he noticed the lightening of his pockets. “Well I’ll be damned….that little bitch fleeced me again.”


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Chapter 3: Special Treatment**

She had made the front page again, _The Masked Lady Strikes Again!_ was emblazoned across the top of the page. Lucius had read the article twice before folding up his paper and laying it atop his desk. She had managed to lighten the pockets of over six wizards leaving the High Wizard Gentleman’s club, seven if you counted him. He hadn’t filed any complaints with the aurors, not even from the night at the theater. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when he enjoyed both encounters so much.

From the comments made and the gossip going around, the men didn’t mind so much. Every one of them were salivating at the thought of getting another look at her, of getting her into their beds. She was rather delectable even if she was a bold little chit. She had hit him up twice now, would she dare hit him again? God he hoped so. 

“Father!” Lucius spun in his chair just as Draco shoved his way through the doors. “Can you believe the nerve of that…that woman? She robbed me!” He fell into one of the high backed chairs in front of Lucius’s desk and stared at his father in frustration.

“Did she now?” Lucius asked, curious. “Tell me about it.”

“I had taken Astoria to dinner so she would shut up about never going anywhere. After dinner I went out to call the carriage while she was in the ladies and this….this…demon woman in black leather jerks me into the alley beside the building and slams me into the wall!” He frowned as he told the story.

Lucius suddenly began to wonder if she flirted with all of her marks the way she flirted with him. Had she taunted and aroused his son only to leave him hanging? Was that the reason he looked so angry about it all?

“Rumor has it she is rather pleasant to her marks, and not exactly hard on the eyes.” Lucius said, trying to sound casual as he subtly fished for information.

“Pleasant? She was robbing me! How is that pleasant?” Draco looked baffled that anyone could associate the two. “And who cares how good she looks, she’s a criminal!”

“So she wasn’t….pleasant…to you?” He asked.

“She slapped me!” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I gave her all of the galleons in my pocket as well as my pocket watch and was she happy? No! She started to walk away then came back and _slapped_ me!”

“Did you say or do anything to warrant it?” Lucius felt a bit smug and was highly amused.

“That’s just it, I didn’t! I was so shocked by this strange woman throwing me against a wall that I just emptied my pockets for her! I didn’t fight her, it was only a watch and a few galleons.” Draco crossed his legs, tugging his trousers down to cover his socks.

“Well, at least you are unharmed.” Lucius said, sitting up and smiling tightly. How curious her behavior was. How odd that she would treat him so much differently than she did the others.

“Has she targeted you?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowed in his father’s direction.

“Have you heard it said that she has?” Lucius asked.

“No….” 

“Then there you have it. I am not one of her victims as of yet.” Lucius said softly. To say he was her victim would imply that he was unwilling and he was anything but.

****

**~@~**

Lucius Malfoy spent most of his morning calling in favors. It was a benefit of treading in the grey area of life, walking the fine line between being straight while still dancing just a little inside the dark. He was good at making _things_ go away, fixing _things_ for people. The benefit was that said people ‘owed him one’. In this instance it was one of the chief aurors whose son got himself into a bit of trouble with a pureblood’s underage daughter. Lucius was able to resolve the situation quietly and out of the press which was why he was on his way to a meeting with Harry Potter to discuss the Masked Lady case.

Potter’s office was small, his cloak wardrobe was larger than the office he was entering. The young man looked up and pushed his glasses up his nose. His messy black hair curled over his forehead but Lucius could see his famous scar peaking out from between the wayward fringe.

“You were expecting me, were you not?” Lucius greeted the young man. He didn’t wait for Potter to offer him a seat, he stepped inside and settled himself into a rather uncomfortable chair situated way too close to the desk to be comfortable. Not that Lucius revealed his discomfort, he was as arrogant and stoic as he always was.

“Just how did you get Auror Smythe to approve your request?” Harry asked, crossing his arms on top of his desk.

“I asked him.” Lucius smirked as he removed his gloves and laid them on Potter’s desk. Harry didn’t appear amused or impressed as he reached into his desk for his case file.

“What do you want to know?” Harry flipped open the file, clearly resenting the fact that he had been ordered to speak with Lucius. Malfoy wasn’t an auror or even a ministry employee, he just couldn’t figure out why he would be interested in the current investigation, it wasn’t like he had filed a complaint.

“What do you have?” 

“Truthfully? I have nothing. Whoever she is she leaves no trace, nothing to follow by means of magic or muggle CSI technology. It’s almost like she is a phantom.” Harry sighed wearily and leaned back in his chair as a headache began to form between his eyes.

“She is definitely corporeal.” Lucius scoffed. Harry perked up instantly.

“You’ve encountered her?” Harry reached for his quill and parchment, ready to take down his account.

“I didn’t say that. It is obvious she is a living being as she has slipped off with a small fortune in currency and goods.” Lies slipped easily from his tongue after so many years of practice. 

“So you haven’t been accosted by her?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t say that either.” He said, leaning back. “What I _will_ say is that I was at the theater the night she struck there and I was at the High Wizard as well. I mainly wish to learn about the personal experiences. How was she towards the males she encountered?”

“Why would you care?” Harry was confused. At first he thought that perhaps Lucius’s interest was because he had been accosted. He thought he had a vested interest in the case, but now he was just baffled by the older man’s interest.

“My reasons are of no concern to you. But if it makes you feel better, color me curious.” His grin was rather frightening if Harry was being honest. Lucius Malfoy always made him wary, despite the fact that he had been ‘good’ for the last several years. 

“There isn’t anything interesting in any of the accounts really. They say she is polite and always thanks them when they empty their pockets. The only person she has had physical contact with is Draco and apparently she slapped him.” He tried not to chuckle over the last bit since he was talking to Draco’s father.

“Yes, well I am not entirely certain Draco didn’t deserve it.” Lucius rolled his eyes. His son tried _his_ patience, he could only imagine how he tried others. “So no one made claims of her…touching them or personally relieving them of their valuables?”

“No, she holds her wand on them and orders them to empty their pockets and remove their jewels. She then holds out a satchel for them to deposit their items into.” Harry was quickly becoming suspicious.

“And what of her spoils? Any clues as to what she is doing with them?” His ego was being stroked by the knowledge that he was the only one getting her ‘special treatment.’

“We have tracked down some of the items at various pawn shops and some have been found on fencers in Knockturn Alley. Though no one seems to have any recollection of how they came by the items. I suspect she obliviates them once she completes her transactions. She then takes the funds and delivers them to the Department of Charities in an unmarked envelope with a note directing how the funds should be used. No fingerprints, no post marks, nothing to identify her.” Harry closed the file and folded his hands on top of it, waiting for Lucius to say something.

“Hermione Granger is the director of that department, correct?” He asked, reaching for his gloves. “She contacts me no less than four times a year asking for donations….I believe I shall go pay her a little visit.” He got to his feet and looked down his nose at Harry. “Thank you, Potter. You have been a tremendous help.” 

T


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4: Seeking Answers**

Hermione looked over yet another underfunded project and felt her blood pressure rise. She was beginning to think that the stress of her job was going to kill her one day. She set her files aside and reached for the next stack of disappointment waiting for her attention. Guilt assailed her as she added yet more files to the pile that would be receiving letters of regret. She heard footsteps outside her office but didn’t bother to look up.

“I don’t have time for tea today, Harry, I have hearts to break and lives to ruin further.” She said.

“Sounds like a delightful way to spend your afternoon, Ms. Granger.” Lucius said as he leaned against her doorframe. She looked up, a quill sticking out of her messy curls. She was clearly surprised to see him though he was a little disappointed not to see the flicker of fear in her eyes that he got from Potter.

“Did you have an appointment?” She asked. She knew she was being rude and didn’t really care, it was Malfoy.

“Seems to me that you can fit me in.” He said, entering her office as though he owned the place. He dusted off her chair with his glove and sat across from her despite not being invited to do so. 

“I am busy as you can see so unless you are here to make a donation make an appointment to come back.” She returned her attention to the document on her desk.

“Rumor has it I have made a few unwilling donations recently.” He said, crossing his legs and watching her as she laid the quill and file aside and slowly raised her head to look at him.

“I see you still have your paid eyes and ears all over.” She leaned back in her chair and stared him down. “What do you want, Malfoy? A refund? If that’s it I apologize because all donated funds are immediately dispersed to needy charities. I can give you a receipt for tax purposes if you like.”

Lucius smiled at her sniping, she was a prickly little thing wasn’t she?

“Is such hostility really necessary, Ms. Granger? After all, I haven’t even stated my business.” He drawled.

“This is the Department of Charities, the only business you could possibly have with me would involve a donation. If you wish to make a monetary gift to a worthy cause then by all means, I am at your service, otherwise I don’t have time for chit chat as there are families starving and I have to try and find a way to feed them.” She said.

“Help me and I may just be inclined to help you.” Lucius reached into his robes and withdrew his checkbook. He laid it on her desk and reached forward to pluck the quill from her curls sending them tumbling down around her shoulders. He wrote out a check for several hundred galleons, ripped it out and then waved it in front of her. 

“What do you want?” She asked, her pride set to the back burner. She needed his donation and she would put the needs of others before her ego any day.

“I want to know about the donations from the Masked Lady.” He said.

“Why? I didn’t see your name on the list of complaints filed.” She said.

“That would be because I didn’t file any. Now tell me about the donations and this check is yours to do with as you please.” He laid the check in the center of her desk and leaned back in his chair.

“This sounds a lot like bribery.”

“Call it what you will, but you _do_ have hungry families to feed and I am a very wealthy man who needs a little bit of information. We are each in a position to help the other.” His grin was wicked, a predator who knew when he had his prey cornered.

“There isn’t much to tell really.” She said, opening her desk drawer and withdrawing a stack of envelopes. “They are delivered over night, I find them slid beneath the door. There is no postmark or return address, just a note telling me how the funds are to be used.”

Lucius reached for the stack and slowly shuffled through the plain white envelopes. There was nothing distinguishing about any of them. It was a common envelope that could be purchased at any stationary store in wizarding or muggle England. The parchment was equally plain and the handwriting was block print with no special characteristics that made it stand out.

“Does she favor any particular charity?” He asked, tossing the papers back onto her desk.

“Not that I can see.” She said, gathering them back up and putting them into her desk. 

“Does she contact you other than to make the donations?” He asked. “Is there anyone else who works in this department with you?”

“No, she doesn’t and the only other person is Nina, the secretary. She’s 140 and has cataracts so badly that she cant type worth a damn and tends to put salt in my tea instead of sugar but I can’t let her go because I doubt they would give me funds to hire anyone new. I doubt she is your masked lady.” Hermione’s lips twitched as she watched frustration settle over him. “Why are you so interested in this woman? One would almost think you smitten.”

“My reasons are of no concern to you. Thank you for your time, Ms. Granger, I hope those funds do some good.” He said as he rose from his seat.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help. Feel free to stop by again with your checkbook when you need some more useless information.” She grinned. He drew back his shoulders and arched a brow at her cheek.

“Good day to you, Ms. Granger.” He said. Hermione watched him turn to leave and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy.” She said softly. Lucius looked back over his shoulder, the back of his neck prickling slightly before he finally exited her office.

****

**~@~**

There was one hell of a storm brewing outside as Lucius was jostled about within his carriage. The raging storm matched his mood. He had gone to the concert hall in hopes that the mysterious Masked Lady would show up but she hadn’t and he had wasted an evening on bad music and annoying company. Now he was enduring a rather uncomfortable ride home in his carriage. Sure, he could have floo’d home or even apparated but one didn’t need to use magic for _everything_ , besides, it was a display of his wealth and station to travel in style. He had the finest carriage in England, the Queen herself didn’t own anything quite so fine, nor did she have rare, black unicorns with silver horns pulling it.

He knocked on the front of the cabin hard with the head of his cane when his driver drove through yet another deep rut. His body lurched forward, slamming him into the empty bench across from him as the carriage pulled to an abrupt halt.

“God damn it, Clive, what in the bloody hell are you doing?” He shouted as he pushed himself upright and resettled onto his seat. “Why are we stopped?” When he received no reply he lifted the window shade and peered out but he could see nothing but sheets of rain and sleet coming down. The carriage jolted again, rocking him back onto the bench just as the door swung open and a figure clad in black leather leapt inside, the wind slamming the door behind them.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy.” She purred as she pushed her hood back and grinned. “Miss me tonight?”

“So you are a highway-woman as well as a pickpocket?” Lucius tried to still the excited tremble in his voice at the sight of her. He felt instantly alive with her appearance and his body vibrated with anticipation.

“You don’t look upset to see me, Mr. Malfoy.” She slid the leather cloak off of her shoulders and let it fall to the carriage floor.

“Would you have me shaking in fear?” His eyes drifted from her face to the plump swells of her breasts above the corset. “Where is my driver?”

“Petrified, I’ll release the spell when I finish with you.” She cooed, sliding her wand from between her breasts.

“When you _finish_ with me? What are you planning to do to me?” He asked, his insides quivering at the thought. 

“Are you enjoying this?” She asked. “You haven’t even tried to go for your wand.”

“Do I need it?” He asked, watching her carefully. 

“No, I have no desire to harm you.” She smirked.

“Then just what do you desire of me?” He was flirting back with her shamelessly. She smiled then trained her wand on him. With a whispered incantation and a sexy twist of her lips his arms were jerked upwards and secured by invisible chains that seemed to come from the corners on either side of the carriage. “What the….witch, what in the hell are you playing at?”

She tossed her wand onto the floor atop her cloak and then slowly straddled him on the padded bench seat, settling her bottom on his knees and resting her hands on her thighs.

“You’ve been investigating me, Mr. Malfoy. Why?” She asked.

“You’ve robbed me more than once and you assaulted my son, why shouldn’t I investigate you?” He didn’t fight his confinement, not when it brought her into his lap and gave him the perfect view of those luscious breasts. He should probably be annoyed, somewhat frightened but he couldn’t seem to think about anything other than the steady swelling in his trousers.

“You want revenge for a few galleons and a bauble or two?” She slid her hips forward until they were nestled groin to groin, her elbows resting on his shoulders. “And your arrogant spawn deserved more than a slap. He made me an offer that was _very_ easy to refuse.”

“What makes you think I want revenge?” He narrowed his eyes and his tongue ran over his lips involuntarily. He wanted a taste of her, it didn’t much matter to him in that moment if it was a taste of those berry red lips or the soft creamy skin, he just wanted her flavor on his tongue. “Maybe I just want you.”

“Is that so?” She purred, leaning closer and deliberately pressing her pelvis against him. “You really are happy to see me aren’t you?” 

“Release me and I will show you just how happy.” His voice was pitched low and his tone seductive. 

“Now where is the fun in that?” She purred, nudging his nose with hers. Her lips were so close he could smell the fruity lip gloss she was wearing. Would her lips taste as sweet as they smelled? “I think that you are a very bad wizard, Mr. Malfoy, and someone needs to take you in hand.” She pushed his robes open and smiled when she saw the tiny diamond studs on the front of his shirt. “Well look at what we have here, a gift. You really do go out of your way to impress a witch, don’t you?” She whispered, her lips nudging his ear as her fingers began plucking the studs from his shirt.

“Release me and I will impress you all night, witch.” He growled when she blew in his ear.

“I believe you. However, I’m not here for that.” She said softly. “I didn’t really come here for this either, but you take the opportunities when they arise.” She held out her palm filled with the diamond studs.

“Then why DID you stop my carriage?” He asked, sensing that she would be withdrawing from him soon.

“I came to tell you to stop asking questions, Mr. Malfoy.” She tucked the studs into her pocket and then slid her gloved fingers into his hair and tugging his head back. 

“Why are you so worried?” He fisted his hands, the desire to grab her and hold her in place coursing strongly through him.

“I’m not worried, I cover my tracks well, I just don’t want more publicity and if word gets out that Lucius Malfoy is obsessed with me….well you know how the press will love that.” She said, disappointing him further as she slid backwards.

“Who said I was obsessed with you?” His eyes narrowed further as he watched her move away from him.

“Your actions said it all, Mr. Malfoy. If you aren’t obsessed with me then why would you seek out an auror and the head of charities? Why would you get all dressed up and adorn yourself with diamonds hoping to catch my attention?” She gave him that slightly crooked grin and slid her fingers into his now open shirt. She could feel the heat of his skin through her gloves and she had the urge to press against him. “What I don’t understand is why? Do you want to capture me? Do you want to see me arrested?” She leaned in once more, her lips a hairsbreadth from his. “Or do you want to fuck me?” Her tongue flicked his lips and he groaned, pulling on the invisible bonds holding him. “I guess I have my answer.”

“You are a cock tease.” He snapped. She chuckled and slid her hands down his chest. To his surprise and delight she kept going, her hand curling around his cock through his trousers.

“I like you, Mr. Malfoy, but I don’t trust you.” She said, stroking and squeezing his length. “But I will make a deal with you…..catch me and you can have me, any way you want me.” She bit into his bottom lip, laughing at his surprised “ouch”. “Until then….” She slid from his lap and donned her cloak, tucking her wand back between her breasts. With a little wave of her fingers and a grin on her lips she pulled up her hood and left the carriage, disappearing into the night. As soon as she was gone the spell binding his hands released and Lucius lunged from the carriage only to find him self standing in the freezing rain staring into the empty night.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5: Phantom Of The Opera**

The opera house was filled to capacity, the perfect place to retrieve a few donations from the arrogant purebloods that were dripping in finery. The lone figure standing in the rafters staring down at the crowd smiled when she saw the candelabra sconces on the wall inside a private box flicker to life. Then he appeared; her favorite mark. He was the fantasy that brought her body to life night after night. She had cried his name again and again as she came beneath her own touch, satisfied yet still wanting.

He looked angry and annoyed as he settled into a plush chair and shooed the usher away. He was alone. She couldn’t help but smirk. He was rarely seen with a woman in public since his wife died. He apparently enjoyed his bachelorhood and had no desire to tie himself to another woman any time soon. Not that she wanted to be tied to Lucius, maybe tied up if he was in to games. His reaction to her in the carriage two weeks ago indicated that he may enjoy a little play. 

He hadn’t stopped investigating her. He saw Harry weekly and visited the department of charities just as often seeking any new information on the case. She had to admit, it was flattering having a man like Lucius obsessing over her, and not just because he wanted to capture her. Well, he certainly wanted to capture her but not for the reasons one would think. That had been made crystal clear by the thick ridge of his erection pressing against her in the carriage. 

She watched him as he scanned the crowd below him with a bored expression and wondered why he even bothered showing up when he clearly didn’t enjoy it. Most likely his reasons had to do with image and not any great love of theater. Maybe she could change that. She had already scored a rather large take for the night as she quietly moved through the throng picking pockets and lifting purses, she was up for a little fun with her favorite mark.

As the lights flickered and the orchestra warmed their instruments the dark figure slipped through the shadows and back passages of the theater. She moved through a narrow corridor then slipped through a hidden panel into the hall that led to the private boxes. Finding Malfoy’s was easy enough, situated to the right of the stage the door was emblazoned with an ostentatious Malfoy family crest. When the lights dimmed further signaling that the show had begun she stealthily opened the door and slid inside the shadowed balcony box making certain to lock the door behind her. She approached him slowly on quiet feet, her wand in hand. She grinned when she pressed it into the back of his neck and he stiffened. 

“Miss me?” She asked, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“So you have come for me again. I wondered if you would.” He said, relaxing the moment he heard her voice.

“Hoped is more like it and I haven’t _come_ for you yet, Mr. Malfoy, it takes a special kind of wizard to make that happen.” She whispered as she reached around him for his cane leaning up against the rail. “I’ll just put this somewhere safe and then you and I will have a little visit.” 

Lucius watched as she put his cane off to the side, leaning it against the wall in a corner. She pulled the velvet drapes closed just enough to cast them deeper in shadow and shield them from prying eyes. He could feel her behind him, her hands landing on his shoulders where she began to knead the tight muscles gently. Lucius nearly purred at the feel of her touch, pure pleasure washing through him. 

“You are still investigating me.” She said as she slid his hair to the side and bent down to his ear.

“You are still eluding me.” He answered, his eyes rolling into his head when her teeth sank into his earlobe. He knew she was swiping his earring but didn’t much care, she had her mouth on him and that made the loss worth it.

“I’m here now; if you have questions ask them.” She said, licking the side of his neck.

“Who are you?” He asked boldly as her fingers slid over his shoulder and down his chest.

“If I told you I would have to kill you and I don’t want to kill you, Mr. Malfoy.” She slowly came around him, her hands sliding along his torso. She knelt in front of him with her hands resting on his knees. She pushed his knees apart and leaned forward against him, her hands folded atop his belly and her chin resting on top of them. “Next question.”

“Why are you so forward with me but not the others?” He asked, staring down at the bold little creature resting between his legs. He could feel her breasts pressing against his cock and knew she could feel him growing hard against them. She exhaled audibly and he could feel her breath tickle his skin through the fine silk of his shirt.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Her plump ruby lips pursed slightly and his cock twitched. “You make me wet.” She purred boldly.

“Do you always pursue strangers this way?” His voice grew rough and deep, his eyes narrowing as he watched her lean back and push his robes aside. A soft glow reached them from the stage lights and he could see it reflected off of his silver belt buckle. It was engraved with a serpent and set with a ruby eye and it now held her attention.

“Who said we were strangers?” She asked softly, sliding her fingers beneath the buckle and slowly undoing it.

“We know each other then?” He watched her, enjoying how it felt when the backs of her fingers brushed against his shaft. He wasn’t even bothered by the fact that she obviously intended to relieve him of the buckle. He had stopped wearing anything that held sentimental value, deliberately searching out things that were older but valuable enough to entice her. He was behaving in a way that was completely against every society and personal rule that had ever been established and he didn’t care. He wanted the woman now loosening his belt despite the fact that he had no idea who she was.

“Perhaps….perhaps not.” She said, unhooking the buckle and freeing it from the leather strap of his belt. She tucked it into her pocket and toyed with the buttons of his fly. “I find myself rather curious now.”

“Curious about what?” He nearly groaned when she released the first button.

“About whether you wear boxers…” another couple of buttons were freed, “Or briefs.” She released the last two and opened his trousers, pulling his shirt out of the way. “Well, well, well aren’t we a naughty boy.” She purred. “I should have known you would go commando.”

“Too restricting…you know this could be considered sexual assault.” He hissed when she put the tips of her fingers in her mouth and tugged her leather gloves off with her teeth. He barely registered her pretty French manicure before her hand dipped inside his trousers and wrapped around the throbbing length of his cock.

“Are you going to call for the aurors, Mr. Malfoy?” She licked her lips as she freed him from the restricting confines of his trousers. She couldn’t help but admire the specimen in her hand. Long and thick with a soft, plumy tip peeking out from his foreskin and weeping tiny drops of cloudy fluid. “You don’t seem to find your _assault_ all that objectionable.”

“That depends on if you plan to stare at it all night or actually do something with it. If it is your intent to leave me high and hard then I suggest you leave now, Mistress.” He slid down a little and opened his legs wider to accommodate her.

The little witch grinned up at him, her glossy lips taunting him as they hovered scarcely an inch from his rod. “I _could_ stare at it all night, it’s quite a beautiful piece of equipment you have here. But I am a selfish bint and I want to see if you taste as good as you look.” Her lips parted and to his wide eyed astonishment the witch fastened them around his tip and sucked hard, sliding him into her mouth like she was sucking down a string of spaghetti.

“Gods damn you, little witch!” He hissed, his hands going to the back of head and fisting in her hair as she slid that tight, hot, viciously sucking little mouth over his length. The thought that they were in public tickled at his brain for a second but her fingers slid down and deep into his trousers to handle his balls and he could have cared less who saw. It was without a doubt the most delicious blowjob he had ever received and the beauty of it was that the woman sucking him into the highest levels of bliss seemed to be enjoying every moment of it as she sucked, bobbed, stroked and licked him as if she were starving.

Her hands slid beneath his sac and lightly stroked the smooth skin there as she sucked. “Bold little bitch.” He growled, pressing harder on the back of her head as he pumped up into her mouth. He felt the vibrations of her laughter around him and he moaned in pure pleasure. He let one hand slide around to her mask and as soon as he touched it he felt her teeth rake lightly in warning so he let his fingers slide down to the wet, soft lips stretched around him. He rubbed his fingertips over them as she slid them up and down over his flesh. She slid up and suckled the tip, her tongue tickling the slit and tasting the bitter saline flavor of him.

“Jesus Christ, Woman!” He could feel the tightening in his balls that signaled his impending release. “I’m about to come.” He warned to give her the chance to pull back. She didn’t seem to care, in fact, she grinned at him around his shaft as much as she could manage and began sucking for all she was worth, her hand toying with his balls and massaging his perineum as she did. Realizing she didn’t care he cupped the sides of her face and began pumping in and out of her mouth in time to her suction. “Fuck…” His teeth sank into his bottom lip as he held back the urge to scream as his balls pulled up tight and he began pumping his release into her mouth. She sucked hard, pulling him to the back of her throat as he pulsed and spurted, his body trembling and his fingers clenching in her hair. 

She didn’t release him until the last throbbing pulse ebbed against her tongue and he began to soften between her lips. Slowly she slid her lips off of him, teasing the sensitive tip with her tongue before releasing him. She sat back on her heels and smiled, running her tongue over lips swollen and no doubt soft from sucking his cock. He was breathing like he had just run a race, his face flushed and sweaty, his hair clinging to his cheeks as he slumped in the chair, the music from the performance swelling behind her. He tucked himself back into his trousers, slowly doing up the buttons while his eyes remained locked with hers.

He reached out and ran his thumb over her lips. “Tell me who you are.” He let his thumb slide over her chin and down her throat to dip between the breasts that distracted him so much. “Let me see you. Come home with me and I promise I will keep your secrets.”

She rose up onto her knees and slid her hand around the back of his neck. “No. Much as I would love to go home with you and fuck you until you can’t stand I don’t trust you.” She tilted her head to the side and with a little smirk she leaned forward and swiped her tongue over his lips. “You were delicious.”

“I owe you.” He reached out for her but she danced out of his grasp.

“And I will call you on it another time, count on it. But for now goodnight, Mr. Malfoy.” She smiled as she slipped around him and out the door. Lucius jumped out of his seat and jerked the door open but she as usual his phantom witch was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Chapter 6: Obsession**

It was ridiculous how deeply the mysterious witch had gotten beneath his skin, Lucius thought as he stared out the window of his study. Draco was rambling about something behind him but for the life of him he couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying. His mind was on smooth curves wrapped in black leather and lush lips wrapped around his cock. Nary a minute passed when she didn’t dance through his thoughts.

Never before had a woman affected him so and it tormented him. How could he be so enamored of a woman he had never even seen? How could she service him so intimately while keeping her identity secret? When would she find him again? So many questions he wanted answered, so many longings he wanted fulfilled and not a clue as to how to achieve his goal. Had his boredom with life in general brought him to this point?

“Father….are you alright?” Draco’s voice broke through his thoughts and Lucius turned to face him. 

“I am fine, Draco, what were you saying?” He asked trying to cover up the fact that he hadn’t heard a word the young man had spoken.

“I was just telling you about an upcoming board meeting at the ministry that you will be expected to attend.” Draco sat his documents aside and eyed his father suspiciously. “Are you ill? I heard that you went to the theater the other night but that you kept the drapes partially closed and left in a hurry with your face flushed.”

Lucius snorted and shook his head. Ill? No, he hadn’t been ill. He had just been sucked off brilliantly by a witch he didn’t know who continually vanished before he could get his hands on her. Oh how he wanted to get his hands on her, on every delectable inch of her, especially those ripe, lush breasts that never failed to mesmerize him. If only he knew who she was. He didn’t have a clue as to her identity, he didn’t even know if she was a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn. The only thing he knew for certain was that she was infuriating and intoxicating at the same time. He wanted her and one way or another he would have her.

“No, I am not ill, Draco.” He said, turning back to the window. “I am simply distracted.”

“A woman?” Draco smirked. His father tended to be a rather surly git in recent years, perhaps if he got laid he would be more pleasant.

“Yes, a woman.” He was strategizing his next opportunity to lure her to him. There was a fundraising gala at the school coming up, perhaps she would show up there. It was still over a month away, however, and he had really hoped to see her sooner. He was exhausting every possible avenue to discover her identity by using his resources within the ministry and had recently paid a visit to some of his old acquaintances who danced on the outskirts of what would be considered….well, _legal_. So far they had turned up nothing. Hell he had become desperate enough to search his clothing, theater box and carriage for strands of her hair that could be used for polyjuice potion so he could discover her identity but she left nothing of herself behind, not a single trace aside from the lingering scent of vanilla in his nostrils.

“Anyone I know?” Draco pressed.

“No.” Lucius chuckled. _Hell, I don’t even know her_ he thought. “I think we should reschedule, Draco, and pick this up when I am more focused.”

“She must be something to have you so tied up in knots.” Draco chuckled as he gathered up his paperwork. “There really isn’t anything important left to go over, just make certain you are at the board meeting at the end of the month since you are the primary benefactor for the Dark Forest Conservation program.”

“I’ll be there, Draco, good night.” Lucius said, idly tapping his fingers on the window sill as his son let himself out. He was so anxious, his body tense and on edge as he peered out into the early evening light. Maybe a trip to _Madame Cherie’s_ was in order. His cock, which had been in a semi-erect state since his first meeting with the Masked Lady, deflated slightly at the thought of taking a whore. While Madame Cherie boasted the most finely trained and highest quality courtesans, Lucius didn’t want a woman who had seen half the cocks in the wizarding world. 

Of course he had no way of knowing that his masked tormenter wasn’t a whore but the fact that he was the only wizard she engaged intimately indicated that she was a choosy witch with discriminating tastes. Or so he liked to flatter himself. She appeared to enjoy sex and had no qualms about taking what she wanted. Hell he had never seen anything quite as glorious as her kneeling between his legs and sucking his cock into her mouth without even considering asking his permission. Not that he would have withheld it, he wasn’t an idiot, when a sexy, strong and passionate woman wanted to suck your cock you let her.

His wayward appendage perked up at the thought of her and Lucius groaned. His cock was a fickle and picky bastard, rising for this unknown woman in seconds when it wouldn’t even stir slightly for a well trained courtesan. He laughed at himself as he stood there considering his penis as though it were a separate sentient entity and not functioning according to Lucius’s own thought processes. Though sometimes he did wonder if it didn’t have a mind of his own, why else would he be getting off on the dominating little thief making his life hell? 

With a frustrated sigh he turned away from the window and went back to his desk to attempt once again to focus on his work. The words and numbers on the parchment all seemed to run together as he stared at them. His head ached from trying to force himself to focus so he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. No sooner had he closed them than he heard the low, sexy chuckle that had them springing open once again.

“Thinking about me?” She was perched in the open window with a saucy smile on her face. She hopped through and dusted off her clothing. He noted that while she was still dressed in black leather she had replaced her snug fitting trousers with a long skirt with a side split up to her thigh.

“Now we can add breaking and entering to your list of crimes.” He said, his lips twitching and his cock filling quickly and painfully. She smiled and came towards him with that sexy, determined stride that had his heart pounding in his chest with a rib breaking rhythm. 

“You sent thugs searching for me, Mr. Malfoy.” She said as she approached the desk. “Dark Wizards, former deatheaters, have been asking questions and nosing around. You are getting desperate.” 

“You leave me little choice, Mistress. Did you think that the little episode in the theater was going to make me less intent to find you?” He watched her in astonishment as she sat on his desk right in front of him and smiled smugly.

“Oh no, I knew it would make you want me more. That’s the fun of the game. You chase, I run. But I keep on winning, don’t I?” She taunted. 

“For now.” He said with narrowed eyes. “Why are you in my house? Come to pilfer something for one of your causes?” She leaned back on his desk, reclining with her hands braced behind her. Her hair brushed the glossy wood surface and her eyes glittered in the dim light. Were they brown? Hazel? No, they were gold, the color of fine whiskey. 

“I didn’t come here to relieve you of your property….I came to see you.” She said softly. “You’ve been on my mind these past few days.” She licked her lips seductively. “I can still taste you.”

He hissed through clenched teeth, unable to stop himself from responding to her deliberate enticement. “You enjoy provoking me, don’t you?” 

“Move your chair closer.” She ordered, smiling when he slowly slid the chair forward towards the desk. She placed her feet on the arms of his chair, one on either side of him. “Push my skirt up.”

Lucius nearly groaned at the command. Oh gods how he wanted his hands on her. He didn’t care that she was a stranger, whoever she was he wanted a piece of her. Wanted to pull her beneath him and fuck her into oblivion until whatever it was that drew him to her was vanquished. He circled her leather clad ankles with his fingers and slowly began sliding his hands upward, pushing her skirt up as he did. When his hands passed over the knee high leather of her boots to the smooth creamy satin of her skin he wanted to whimper in pure delight. Soft, heated skin met his palms as he pushed the skirt higher and higher, baring the milky white skin of her thighs. He looked up, one brow arched high in query.

“All the way, Mr. Malfoy….you owe me, remember?” She purred, shifting her thighs beneath his hands. He clucked his tongue and pushed the skirt up further, bunching it at her waist as the breath caught in his chest. She was naked beneath her skirt. There was nothing covering her but a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair on her mound. Her lower lips were smooth and plump and when she let her thighs fall to the side the soft, swollen petals flowered open to reveal her moist, pink center.

“For the love of Merlin you are beautiful.” He said on a rush of breath as he looked at her. She was reclining on his desk, her eyes shrouded in the familiar black leather mask and her thighs open. She looked wanton and so unbelievably stunning that he couldn’t believe his good fortune.

“You say that now. But would you think me so beautiful if you knew who I really was?” She asked softly, reaching out with one hand to stroke his hair.

“Reveal yourself to me and find out.” He was lightly stroking the insides of her thighs and enjoying the silky feel of her skin beneath his fingers. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she scooted to the edge of his desk.

“No.” She said firmly as she urged him closer. “Make me come.” Lucius nearly came in his trousers right then. Never in his life had a woman uttered those words. Bold, beautiful and slightly vulgar given that he didn’t know her yet there he was leaning forward between her open thighs. No woman in his past had ever tried to give him orders sexually, he hadn’t really considered the idea that he might like it. He was the man, he was the one in charge. So why was he between her legs waiting for her next order?

“You want me to…”

“Lick me with that wicked tongue of yours.” Her sultry whisper had him swearing softly as he leaned closer and kissed the plump petals of her sex as tenderly as he would her mouth. She jerked and he smiled before letting his tongue slide forth to trace the smooth folds of flesh. He brought his hands into play, using the fingers of one hand to gently spread her nether lips so he could apply his tongue diligently to the tender pink interior of her sex. “Oh yes….” She hissed pulling him closer with her fingers locked in his hair. She rocked her pussy against his mouth as he licked and tickled her with his tongue, the tip lightly circling the ever increasing bud of her clit. “I knew you would be good at this.” She moaned as he swiped the flat of his tongue along the length of her slit, the rough pad abrading her sensitive nub erotically and causing her to shiver in delight.

Lucius was lost, delirious with the scent and taste of the delicious woman at whose altar he feasted. She wasn’t a passive participant who simply whimpered and moaned when appropriate. No, this creature was bold, demanding and vocal about her pleasure. She moved against him, grinding her sex against his mouth seeking deeper contact. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, begging him with words and movements to give her the release she sought. She didn’t hesitate to tell him what she wanted. _Lick me….suck me….there….lower…_ she was never still and never quiet. Lucius hoped that his son wasn’t still lingering about the manor because the woman on his desk was not a quiet lover.

Would she be a screamer when he fucked her? Would his ears ring with the sounds of her cries? He hoped like hell he would get the chance to find out. When he slid two of his fingers into her tight, wet heat he moaned right along with her as her snug flesh closed around him. God it would feel so good wrapped around his cock. He pumped his fingers into her slowly as his tongue lashed at the firm bud of her clit.

“Oh god! Yes….don’t stop….never stop….” She was writhing and moaning, her thighs beginning to quiver as the first little contractions of her impending orgasm began pulsing around his fingers. He fastened his lips around her clit and suckled gently. Smug satisfaction rolled through him when her nails bit into his scalp and she bucked against him, her shrill cry of release echoing in the room as she moaned and shuddered in release. 

“Mmmm….so good.” She muttered, stroking the top of his head gently as she came down and he eased back from between her thighs to slump in his chair and try to regain a normal breathing pattern. He stared at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as she smiled and her body gave a little shudder. 

“I aim to please.” He said watching her as she pushed her skirt down and rose from his desk. He wasn’t surprised, he knew she would use him for what she wanted and then flee, he was becoming accustomed to it, poor pathetic bastard that he was.

“Well your aim was true, I am very pleased, Mr. Malfoy.” She said as she leaned over him and brushed her lips against his brow. “That wicked tongue of yours is useful for something other than cutting others to shreds it seems.” He smiled at him and then slowly backed her way across the room. “Until we meet again.” With a little wave she was out the window in a flash. He didn’t bother going after her because he knew she wouldn’t be there. Instead he left his study and headed upstairs for a wank and a very, very cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Chapter 7: Chairman of the Board**

Lucius tapped his fingers on the glossy surface of the long, wide table in the center of the ministry board room. Almost everyone was accounted for with the exception of the Director of Charities, not that he was all that interested in having another “chat” with the difficult witch. She was a fiery little thing, passionate about her job and the charities she represented. It was no wonder that his masked vixen was willing to give her pilfered loot to Hermione Granger. Lucius had to admit that the ministry did tend to give the larger budgets to spells and potions, both departments that could produce tangible evidence to present to the public. Feeding the poor didn’t have as much punch as a potion for erectile dysfunction.

He glanced around the room at the wizards and witches gathered around the table and shuddered inwardly at the thought of the old geezers, most of them well past four hundred, trying to get it up for a roll in the hay. Though he supposed when he was that old he would probably still wish to tumble a pretty witch but it was difficult to imagine that far ahead especially when he was still a relatively young wizard with plenty of zing left in his wand.

Though he questioned that notion when Hermione burst into the room juggling an arm full of binders and parchment as she stumbled to her chair. He could only shake his head as he watched her drop her burden onto the table and begin sorting it while cursing softly beneath her breath. Lucky for her he was the only one near enough to actually make out what she was saying and he found the colorful vulgarity rather amusing. She was a brilliant witch with a skill beyond measure when it came to magic, but her appearance…well that was something else entirely.

Lucius considered the fact that she might be pretty if she didn’t look as though she fell out of a thrift store. Her hair looked as though it hadn’t seen a brush in…well ever. She wore no makeup and her lips, while pretty in shape and color, were chapped. Her body was indiscernible draped as it was in an ugly brown jumper that was about six sizes too large for her, the sleeves rolled up several times to free her hands. She wore a straight khaki skirt that brushed the tops of her feet and a pair of hideous brown loafers with thick soles that looked like something a person wore to correct a foot deformity. She really was a homely little witch, at least she appeared to be. What would she look like dressed in black leather? _Damn it! Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about her._ He scolded himself inwardly.

“Ah, Ms.Granger, how nice of you to join us.” One of the other board members remarked snidely. The girl looked up and her brows lifted high over remarkable amber eyes.

“It’s my pleasure, I assure you.” She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she settled into her chair and folded her hands atop her stack of binders. The board chairman cleared his throat and banged his gavel on the table to start the meeting. The meeting went through its usual paces as they discussed pardons for inmates, prison conditions and paroles. They then moved on to community initiatives and improvements for public parks, new uniforms for aurors and a remodeling of the training facilities. Hermione listened though she was prone to rolling her eyes when she felt that the topic was of little importance or that the funding was frivolous. Lucius found her animated expressions amusing and had to stifle a chuckle more than once. 

“Now, onto charities.” The chairman said, his lips tightening as he prepared for Hermione’s annual verbal attack on their lack of dedication to the causes that mattered. “Mr. Malfoy, let us begin by thanking you for your generous backing of the Dark Forest Conservation project.”

Hermione turned to him and narrowed her eyes. He saw the flash of anger and felt his stomach clench and the hair on the back of his neck rise. Something about that look in her eyes called to him and he couldn’t look away.

“You told me you had no desire to contribute to any more charitable foundations yet you almost single handedly fund a conservation project?” She nearly growled through her clenched teeth.

“What can I say? Their cause called to my softer side.” He smirked. No one else in the room bothered to say anything, not that Lucius was surprised. He had heard Hermione lay into the board in the past and knew she was in possession of a viper’s tongue.

“You don’t have a softer side, Mr. Malfoy. You saw an opportunity to gain a political ally and you jumped on it.” She snorted, ignoring the gasps of shock from the others. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Why should you care that a hundred children are starving to death so that they can save a hinkypunk nest?”

Lucius wanted to smile. He was far from insulted, nor was he surprised to have her ire directed at him. He almost liked her. There was something to be said for a woman who refused to back down, who kept right on fighting even when the odds were against her. He never would have thought along those lines before, but lately he seemed to find strong women more and more fascinating. 

“They aren’t _my_ children so why should I be concerned? My child is warm, clothed and well fed, always has been, I did my job.” Lucius knew he was being an ass, he really didn’t like the idea of a child suffering but no one expected any better of him so he figured why bother. 

“You had the luxury of being born into obscene wealth and the luck of having a head for business, others aren’t so lucky. Others have to work for a living and work can be difficult to come by. Without the ministry’s help these families have nothing? You want me to believe that anything in that forest that is being protected is more important than the health and welfare of a wizarding family?” She looked as though she was in pain and he could tell how deeply she felt for the people she was trying to help.

“How is their bad luck my problem? How is it yours?” Lucius leaned closer to her, shutting the others and their shocked expressions out of the conversation. “Why do you waste your time, your energy and your youth on these people? No one is listening to you, Ms. Granger, don’t you understand? No one else cares. Why do you continue?”

“Because if I don’t stand up for them no one else will.” She snapped.

“Oh, and what about your little vigilante friend? A regular Robin Hood at your disposal to fund all of your sob story causes, seems to me she is standing up for them in her own special way.” He said, his smirk spreading. He wasn’t expecting a matching smirk to grace her lips as she leaned even closer.

“You would know all about her, wouldn’t you, Mr. Malfoy?” He was taken with the saucy arch of her brow. They were oddly well groomed compared to the rest of her. That and her fingernails seemed to be in remarkably good shape, perhaps Ms. Granger wasn’t as oblivious to her appearance as he thought. “She is your obsession. You think about her night and day, don’t you? How many times has she stolen from you now?”

“It isn’t your concern.” His eyes narrowed and a tingle of awareness he didn’t quite understand slid down his spine.

“You haven’t filed a single report to Harry. Why is that?” She asked softly, a smug smile lifting the corners of her mouth. “What is it she does for you?”

“We have gotten off topic here, Ms. Granger, we were discussing your needy families and their impossible plight. You can’t save them and you will kill yourself trying to.” He said.

“Then it will be a good way to die.” She sat back and opened her binder, aware that the intimate exchange between she and Lucius had the board’s stunned attention focused solely on her. “Now, since you are all so beautifully focused on me, let me run down the reasons why my budget should be exponentially increased this quarter.”

****

**~@~**

The board meeting began as a boring gathering of the wealthy and powerful with the exception of a few minor executives. He had immensely enjoyed his conversation with Hermione Granger, she had so much fire inside her that it almost made him look beyond the hideous image. Almost. She had handled the board masterfully, making them feel small and tremendously guilty though it didn’t get her budget increased. He was rather impressed with what she had accomplished, though, the guilt trip was beautiful. She was almost Slytherin in her technique.

He sat at the table, the room empty now that the fireworks were over. It was quiet, the end of the workday, and he took advantage of the silence as he sat at the table reading over the financial plans for the conservation project. He conjured a pot of red ink and a quill and began making notations in the margin of changes that would make more financial sense. Had a child come up with this projection?

He crossed through yet another column of frivolous spending and began scratching out his recommendation for a better course of action. He didn’t hear the door closing or the lock being slowly turned that indicated he was no longer alone. It wasn’t until the soft scent of vanilla and leather reached his nose that he became aware of another presence in the room. He laid the quill on the table and sat back slowly, his hands resting loosely in his lap.

“How very brave of you to stalk me in the ministry.” He didn’t even bother to look back but heard her soft chuckle then the light click of her heels on the stone floor as she came towards him.

“I think we can argue who is stalking whom.” She said as she slipped into his peripherals and then leaned against the table with her ankles crossed. “You have been a very naughty boy, Mr. Malfoy.” 

“Have I now? And just what is it that I have done that is so naughty?” He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of her. The familiar black leather trousers hugging her hips and thighs and a soft knit, long sleeved shirt cupping her breasts made his palms itch in longing. 

“You still haven’t called off your hell hounds, they are still looking for me and then there is this nasty little bit about you donating money to frivolous causes.” She tossed her shiny curls back over her shoulder and her glossy red lips lifted in a smile. He was desperate to see her eyes but as always they were hidden in the shadows of the mask swathing them. 

“You have spies in the ministry?” His insides shook with excitement after nearly three weeks without seeing her. Oh how sad was that, giddy over seeing a woman he didn’t even know, whose name he couldn’t begin to fathom. 

“Not nearly as many as you.” She said. “You should rethink your charitable contributions.”

“Whatever for? You have donated more than enough on my behalf.” He said, trying not to give away his joy at seeing her in his voice.

“But your pockets run deep, Mr. Malfoy, and they are topped off every day.” She surprised him when she threw one shapely leg over him and settled herself astride his thighs. “You have more than enough money to spread around.”

Lucius nearly growled as his wayward penis stood up and took notice of the delectable little bundle settled so perfectly in his lap. There was no hiding his reaction to her as his cock hardened and swelled against her leather clad bottom. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she tugged his head back so that he was looking up at her.

“Is my money the only reason you keep coming for me?” He asked, settling his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as she slowly began to grind herself against him.

“You like for me to come for you.” She gave her hips an exaggerated wiggle, rubbing against him.

“I won’t deny it.” He began moving beneath her, unconsciously lifting his hips with every downward rotation of hers. He wanted inside her more than he wanted his next breath. The memory of her snug heat wrapped around his fingers and the tangy sweet taste of her on his tongue was at the forefront of his mind.

“I think you like coming for me, too.” She was panting softly as she rubbed against him. Lucius was somewhere between heaven and hell. It was heaven to have her in his arms and hell not to have full access to her. He hadn’t _dry humped_ since his days in school but was willing to take what he could get from the elusive witch. 

“I am wearing nothing of value for you to sneak away with today.” He was grinding his teeth, ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he was about to spill in his trousers like a teenaged boy.

“I’m not here to rob you….I’m here to work off some stress….” She moaned, her fingers bit into the back of his neck as she arched her back, her hips moving earnestly against him. He watched her lips part and heard the soft whimpering cry slip passed them. “Oh god…I’m coming!” She shuddered against him and before he could blink he joined her, spurting inside his trousers again and again as the witch continued to rub against him. 

She stroked his neck gently, surprising him with the tender, soothing gesture as she rested her head against his shoulder for a moment before lifting up to look at him. His cheeks were flushed with a mixture of passion and embarrassment, a light sheen of sweat dotted his forehead.

“You are very, very bad for me, Mr. Malfoy.” She whispered.

“Yet you can’t stay away.” He returned. Her fingertips traced the shell of his ear and she bent her head, her lips a hairsbreadth from his.

“No, I can’t…and I hate myself for it.” She pressed her lips against his gently, the first time she had actually offered him true intimacy. He returned her kiss lightly, thinking it had been all to brief when she pulled back and slid from his lap. “Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy.” She waggled her fingers and he saw her wink behind the mask.

“Wait….how did you get in here?” He asked, suddenly realizing that they were in a secured building. His eyes widened and a smile lifted his lips. “And a piece of the puzzle is revealed….you work for the ministry.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” She said. “Have a nice day.” She slipped through the door, closing it behind her. Lucius lunged for the door only to find it locked. He turned and went back to the table to retrieve his wand, blasting the lock and running into the hall. She could only go one direction so he darted down the corridor after her, knowing there were no secret passages for her to use to get away from him. He cursed when he reached the lifts and there was no sign of her.

Where did she go? How did she keep getting away from him? He swore softly and looked to his right to see Hermione Granger standing behind her desk with a smirk on her face. 

“Lose something?” She asked, slamming the drawer on her desk closed.

“Did you see anyone get on the lifts? A young woman with dark hair?” He asked.

“Can’t say that I did.” She said, her head tilted to the side. “Was she important?”

“You might say that.” Lucius muttered as he turned and headed back towards the board room. 

Hermione fell into her chair and breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of sight. She looked down and smirked…a piece of black leather stuck out from her desk drawer.

..


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Chapter 8: Cinderella**

One would think that after decades away that the _smell_ of Hogwarts would be different somehow. Yet, as soon as Lucius stepped through the doors of his Alma Mater he was pulled back into the past, some of it pleasant most of it not, by the smell of old books and burning candle wax. He had somehow expected to walk into the great hall, his instinct pulling him to the left towards the Slytherin tables, and sit down to an outrageous meal or study hall. But the tables were removed and in their place were several round tables with elaborate settings in the various house colors all set up around a wooden dance floor. It was the annual scholarship fundraiser for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as the wealthiest member of the living alumni Lucius was there to do his duty by the school that had educated his ancestors for ages. Of course he was also hoping to bump into a certain leather-clad criminal.

He had been there for hours with no sign of her. Where could she possibly be? The castle was filled with the wealthy and famous members of England’s magical community, it was the perfect scenario to fill her charitable coffers and she was a no show. Why? Lucius drummed his fingers in annoyance on the green linen covered table and scanned the room. He had made a valiant attempt at idle conversation with several people but couldn’t focus on the topic as his eyes were continuously scanning the room for a glimpse of _her_. 

“I don’t believe it.” Lucius looked to his right at his son’s shocked exclamation. Draco’s mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide open as he stared across the room. Lucius followed the line of sight and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. A woman stood near the front of the hall. Her soft curves were draped in black satin. The bodice of her gown was a corset that laced up the back with satin ribbons and had narrow straps at her shoulders. From beneath the corset a black satin skirt flared out from the nipped in waist to brush the tops of her satin pumps. Tons of lovely, chestnut hair was pinned artfully to the back of her head with several curling tendrils slipping free to rest along the creamy skin of her back and shoulders.

“Who is it?” Lucius asked, unable to take his eyes off of her.

“You don’t recognize her?” Draco smirked. “That’s Hermione Granger.” 

“No, Ms. Granger would never look like that. I don’t think the woman has ever seen couture, much less worn it.” Lucius scoffed. The woman turned slightly and showed her profile and Lucius swore softly. “Well I’ll be damned.” 

“I didn’t think she had it in her. Saw her look pretty once at the Yule ball in school but that was about the only time.” Draco said. “I’m confused, I can barely stand her yet I can’t take my eyes off of her.”

“She is too much woman for you, Draco, so don’t even entertain the thought. She actually has a brain in her head and tongue that can slice a man to ribbons. Stick with that vapid little bride of yours.” Lucius said as he rose from his chair.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to ask Ms. Granger to dance.” Lucius said as he left his son gaping after him. Hell, if he couldn’t have the little firebrand he wanted then he would settle for a little interaction with an equally fiery witch to pass the dull and uneventful evening. She turned towards the room and her eyes caught his as he approached her. She was lovely and it stunned him to view her as such. He had suspected that she could be pretty with a little…scratch that, a LOT of help, but he had no idea she would be so utterly breathtaking. It was disturbing to feel his body revving up, responding to the woman growing closer with every step. He realized suddenly that while he wanted the masked lady he could also find himself wanting the snide little bluestocking as well.

“Ms. Granger, how very nice to see you this evening.” He said as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles tenderly. “I had no idea such a flower lay beneath the weeds.”

“A compliment accompanied by an insult, how charming.” Hermione chuckled. “I trust you donated generously to our alma mater, Mr. Malfoy.” 

“It’s always about the donation with you, isn’t it?” He continued to hold her hand though neither of them seemed to notice. 

“A job hazard I am afraid.” She smiled and he caught his breath. “What brings you across the hall to speak with me, Mr. Malfoy? Did you come to ask me about your masked woman?” 

“Not at all, I simply came to ask the belle of the ball for a dance.” He replied. “Would you take a turn about the dance floor with me?” He saw the surprise register on her face briefly before she nodded and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. They were completely unaware of the curious stares of the other guests as Lucius pulled her into his arms. The music of a small orchestra began to play and with a practiced grace he began leading her in a slow waltz. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, but you are probably the best partner I have ever danced with. You are light on your feet and stay off of mine.” She grinned.

“Well my mother would take this opportunity to say ‘I told you so’ for the years of dance instruction that I groaned about.” He said guiding her into a smooth turn. “I am curious, you look lovely this evening. Why do you not make such an effort every day?”

“Whatever for? I am not out to impress anyone, I simply wish to do my job and to do it well. My appearance has no bearing on my ability to do the right thing. You might think about that your self.” She said, smoothing her hand over the fine fabric covering his shoulder. “If formal wear wasn’t required for this evening I wouldn’t have bothered. I wouldn’t have gone to this much trouble but Ginny insisted.”

“No, it doesn’t have any bearing on your ability. I can see that professionally you are very dedicated and that you take your job very seriously, but personally…aren’t you lonely? Do you not think about finding a partner?” He couldn’t deny that her frumpy, plain day to day appearance drew attention. He had certainly taken the time to observe her in morbid curiosity and wonder why she hid her true beauty. Maybe that was the point, to make people look beneath the surface.

“It isn’t really a priority for me at the moment.” She answered, wondering why he was so curious. “Besides, no ordinary wizard is going to do for me.”

“Is that so?” One smooth silver brow arched high and the corner of his mouth lifted. “And pray tell, what kind of wizard is it that a witch like you needs, Ms. Granger.” 

Was he flirting with her? Hermione felt her stomach tighten at the thought. Surely he wasn’t flirting with her. He was obsessed with the Masked Lady, the mysteriously sexy witch who taunted and teased him unmercifully. Lucius Malfoy did NOT flirt with plain, brainy witches who busted his balls regularly about his lack of charitable impulses.

“A strong wizard, one who knows how to be a man.” She found herself responding to his flirtation, her voice dipping lower as she spoke suggestively, deliberately teasing him. “I can’t be bothered with a weak man who cries and whimpers in the shadow of a strong woman.”

“I take it this paragon of wizard has yet to be found?” His body tightened and he pulled her a little bit closer to him, his grip firm and commanding.

“Sadly he remains elusive. I’ve wasted too much time kissing frogs in search of a prince. I need a man who can take what he wants without waiting for me to guide him.” She ran her tongue over her lips and Lucius caught the fruity scent of her lip gloss, it was familiar, as was the sweet scent that clung to her skin.

“Tell me more about this dream man.” He whispered, his brain telling him things that were impossible. It wasn’t her, there was no way in hell that the masked lady and Hermione Granger were the same creature but there it was, the similarities dancing through his head. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes grew dark and smoky. 

“I need a man who can handle a witch like me. Who can handle a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants, what she needs. A woman who knows how to get it and won’t stop until she is completely satisfied.” She purred.

“So you need a man with some…stamina…as well as strength.” The hand resting on her back slid slightly lower, drifting dangerously into what society would deem inappropriate territory. Hermione knew he wanted her and as much as she would like to deny it that answering pulse of desire was throbbing low in her belly.

“If such a man exists he remains hidden.” She said, boldly looking into his eyes.

“If such a man existed, what would you do with him?” He wanted to bite her lips, sink his teeth into that plump lower lip and taste her. A low growl rumbled in his chest when she moved closer and lifted onto her toes, bringing her lips close to his ear.

“The real question should be what _wouldn’t_ I do with him, or for him.” She moved back and pulled that coveted bottom lip between her teeth. “Song is over.” She said, sliding her hand down his arm as she stepped back. “Thank you for the dance.” 

“Thank you…would you like to get a drink?” He asked.

“Not tonight.” She smiled and lifted her hand waggling her fingers slightly. “Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy.” She said as she slipped through the crowd of dancers and out the door. It was then that his body began to shake in anger, disbelief and delight. It was her. That wave, the husky way she said _Mr. Malfoy_ …it was her, he found her.

He didn’t care how it looked as he ran through the crowd after her, bursting through the door and into the corridor. He didn’t see her, but he knew that school like the back of his hand. He thought about where he would go if he wanted to slip away undetected. How would he leave? With a smirk he headed towards the dungeons. He couldn’t believe it, the little witch had been right under his nose and he hadn’t even considered it would be her. 

He ran down the stairs, his black dress shoes clicking on the stone steps as he darted down a dark corridor filled with empty classrooms. At the end he saw the familiar suit of armor and he reached up and tugged on the emerald plume sprouting from the helmet. The recessed niche moved forward with a rough scraping of stone on stone revealing a darkened passageway behind it. Cold, stale air blew through and lifted his hair but it didn’t deter him. He pulled his wand from the cane tucked into a loop on his belt and cast a lumos charm before he slipped into the passageway and followed the familiar path to a hidden entrance into the castle. He found himself on the school grounds at the base of the castle near the lake.

It was how he had slipped in and out undetected for years. Sometimes he had gone to meet girls; other times it had been to attend meetings with the Dark Lord. It had been well used and he recalled the path vividly as he trudged up the side of the hill and made his way to the base of Gryffindor tower. Just as he suspected the stones slid away and she stepped out into the moonlight. He knew that the little Gryffindor would use that passage, the same passage Remus Lupin had used to get back into the castle after the full moons. 

She had her skirts clutched in her hands as she skipped over the stone laden footpath, moving quickly for a woman in ankle breaking high heels. But she wasn’t quick enough, not this time. As she rounded the tower Lucius grabbed her by the arm, jerking her against him and clapping his hand over her mouth so she couldn’t alert the other guests.

“Finally, you little vixen, you couldn’t vanish into a puff of smoke.” He said as he pulled her into the castle’s shadow. She didn’t resist him but he could see the ‘fight’ shining in her eyes. “You told me once that if I could catch you I could have you any way I wanted. Get ready, witch, because now…you are mine.” Without warning her Lucius apparated them away.

_Told ya he would figure it out early on….but its not over….oh no….not by a longshot….because you see…Hermione wasn’t the mystery here….that has yet to be revealed =)…SO…hope you enjoyed this chapter….now, get ready…because Lucius is a randy bastard and well…there are miles of lemons ahead for you my friends!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Chapter 9: Caught In a Trap**

_Sigh….I’m bored to tears with Spring Cleaning and painting the house…you lot are much more entertaining so here you go…I give you, my dear readers, an early update =)_

Hermione and Lucius reappeared in the center of his opulent bedroom. She pulled against his grip on her arm but his hold didn’t lessen in the slightest. His eyes were narrowed and she could see their icy blue depths glittering with….anger? 

“This is kidnapping!” She snapped, jerking ineffectually against his hold on her.

“No it isn’t, you said that if I caught you I could have you. Well, I caught you, you are mine.” He snarled, dragging her across the room to the side of his bed. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Hermione.”

“Let me go, Mr. Malfoy.” She ordered through gritted teeth.

“Mr. Malfoy?” He chuckled sinisterly. “You have had that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock, surely you can wrap it around my name.” He gave her a little push backwards and she fell onto the bed, bouncing off of the velvet counterpane. She didn’t have time to scramble up from her prone position before Lucius pulled his wand and cast a spell. Velvet ropes slithered from the bed posts to wrap around her wrists and drag her to the center of the bed rendering her immobile.

“You….you pervert!” She shouted, jerking against her restraints.

“Pervert? I am a pervert?” He shrugged out of his robes and removed his tie and cummerbund. “That’s rich coming from the woman who has been all over me for months without bothering to give me her name and making off with a small fortune in personal property at the same time.” He removed his shirt studs and cufflinks and tossed them onto his bedside table before shrugging out of his shirt. He stood for a moment in his black trousers and sleeveless undershirt staring at the woman sprawled across his bed before he began pacing back and forth. “Why?”

“Why what?” She asked, watching him pace like a prowling panther back and forth in front of her. “Do you have to tie me up for this?”

“You have a tendency to vanish; I am making certain you don’t flitter off before I have my questions answered.” He said. “Now, answer me, Hermione, why were you moonlighting as a petty thief?”

She thought about denying it but there was no point in it. She was caught, fair and square. Hell, maybe she had wanted to be caught, perhaps that was why she played such a dangerous game with him. She didn’t just want to be caught, she wanted to be caught by _him_. Somehow that distinction was very important.

“You know my reasons, Mr….Lucius. The Ministry is ridiculously stingy with my budget and I have families counting on me for aid.” She relaxed into her restraints and watched him fist and un-fist his hands in frustration as he paced.

“There are better ways to get funding!” He was scowling when he glanced back at her and she thought she saw a flicker of concern cross his face. Was he worried about her?

“Really? Tell me what else I could have done. I live in a fifth floor walk-up efficiency flat where the only luxury is that I have my own loo so that I may put half of my salary back into my budget. I keep only what I need to live on with the minimum amount placed into savings each month. I beg every benefactor I have ever had to donate, I beg the ministry to increase my budget but I get nothing yet my roster of families in need grows with each passing year. Tell me, what else is there for me to do?” Her voice was calm, collected and so quiet, but he could hear the pain and desperation beneath her words. 

“They are not your responsibility, Hermione.” He sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head. His frustration poured off of him in waves.

“They rely on me.” She answered softly. “They have no one else.”

“I don’t want to sound pessimistic or elitist, but I would be willing to bet that half of the families on your list have a father who is perfectly capable of working but would rather be a drunkard than care for his family properly.” He saw her tense up and knew he had hit a sore spot.

“And does that mean his family should starve because of his irresponsibility? Do his children deserve to be hungry and homeless?” Her fire was beginning to burn and he felt his pulse react to the little glimpses of her flame.

“I didn’t say that, but how is it your job to tend to them? I understand families falling on hard times, I had school mates who were poor, Hermione, I saw what it did to them. Severus was poor; he was neglected and malnourished and relied on the schools scholarship programs to pay his fees. I donate generously each year on his behalf because without it the world would never have known such an amazing man. And while I pitied him, was concerned for him, it was not my responsibility to see to his care just as these families are not yours.” He could see by the determined glint in her eyes that his words didn’t matter to her. 

“Then who?” 

“NOT you. You are wasting away in that office, letting life pass you by for a problem you can not possibly fix. There have always been indigent families, there always will be and nothing can change that, no amount of galleons is going to cure poverty.” He said.

“So you don’t think that what I do is worthy? You don’t think that trying to make the lives of children better is worth my time, energy and pride?”

“I didn’t say that, either. I think it is very worthy, very noble of you, as long as you are realistic in what you expect to accomplish. You can not save them all, Hermione, why can’t you be happy with the ones you can?” Lucius knew he sounded cruel and unfeeling and maybe years of donating to causes that never got dramatic results had taken their toll on him, but he was a realist. There were some things that would always be.

“We are never going to agree on this.” She said stubbornly. “You’ve never been poor; you have never had to work to feed your family. You will never understand.”

“Fine, let’s drop it then, shall we?” He folded his arms across his rather broad chest and stared down his nose at her. “Let’s talk about something a little bit more personal. Like the little game you have been playing with me since the night we met.”

“What makes you think I have been playing games?” She could feel the heat slowly rising to her cheeks. 

“You and I have been more intimate as strangers than some married couples. You engaged me in sexual activities willingly without ever intending that I know who you were. Why?” He wanted an answer, needed an answer from her.

“Disappointed to discover it was me?” She asked. There was more vulnerability in that little question than he knew. As it was all he heard was the challenge in her voice. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then looked her over leisurely as he pondered the question. It was somewhat difficult to be disappointed seeing her in her current state. The woman he knew intimately was a self confident creature who knew what she wanted and took it, she was sure of her desirability and used it to her advantage. But the woman he knew….would one call it professionally? He didn’t know her personally, not really. He knew her as a soldier in the war, knew her as a victim of his crazy ex-sister-in-law, knew her as his son’s academic rival and as the tireless advocate for the downtrodden and recent wannabe Robin Hood. But he didn’t _know_ her.

He reached out and laid a hand on her thigh feeling the muscle tighten beneath his touch. The satin material of her skirt slid easily beneath his fingers as he ran his hand over her thigh, curving around her hip as he leaned over her slightly. 

“No, I am surprised more than you can ever imagine, but I am not disappointed.” He said softly. “I felt somewhat guilty earlier this evening, desiring you at the same time that I desired another. I feel a bit foolish now that I realize you are one in the same.”

“You are cleverer than I thought, I should have known better but I couldn’t help myself.” She was staring at his mouth and licked her lips unconsciously. She wanted to kiss those lips but despite their intimacy she had yet to really taste them. It seemed more intimate to kiss him on the mouth than the other activities and she couldn’t bring herself to do that as long as they were “strangers”. 

“You know, if it hadn’t been for that husky way you purred my name and that little wave I would have never even considered that the vixen haunting my dreams and the ragamuffin always sniping at me were the same creature.” His hands crept up beneath the bottom edge of the corset and he nearly shouted with joy when he realized the skirt was a separate piece. 

“So you admit to being obsessed with me?” She taunted, fighting the urge to move into his touch as his fingertips slid along the bare skin above her skirt.

“I suppose.” He tucked his fingers into the waist and pulled the satin skirt over her hips, skimming the garment down her thighs and tossing it carelessly off the bed.

“Lucius, what are you doing?” Her eyes widened, she hadn’t been prepared for him to undress her.

“You said I could have you any way I wanted you…well, at this moment I want you just like this.” His voice was hoarse when he said it, his eyes traveling over the smooth, creamy skin of her bare legs to the tiny satin briefs she wore below the corset.

“Surely you don’t mean to….not now that you know who I am….” She made a soft whimpering sound when the heat of his palm pressed against the outside of her thigh.

“Did you think it would matter?” He asked, his hand skimming along the smooth, silky flesh. Had he ever felt skin so soft? 

“Of course I thought it would matter! I’m a muggleborn and you’re a pureblood, you sought to have me and my kind destroyed!” She bit her bottom lip when his hand smoothed over her hip and along the sweet curve of her waist.

“Not destroyed….just relocated out of the wizarding world.” His voice sounded somewhat distant and his eyes were moving over her shape taking in every little detail. “Your breasts have tormented my every thought, waking and asleep, since the night you stepped out of the shadows outside my club.” He curved his hand around one lush globe and squeezed gently. “You took a great risk sneaking in and out of those venues, slinking about in the alleys as beautiful as you are.”

“Funny, you never thought I was beautiful before I began accosting you.” She closed her eyes and turned her head away as his fingers dipped below the soft lace edging of the corset’s top.

“Not exactly true. I can recall thinking that you might be pretty with some help. Little did I know that pretty would barely cover what you are. Few people have managed to surprise me, Hermione; you absolutely take my breath away.” He said.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. He now had a name to go with the obsession and his obsession was now tied to his bed. He wasn’t certain what it was he should be feeling, but he was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be able to really think on it until he had possessed the witch fully and made her his. 

“Lucius…” She opened her eyes and rolled her head to look at him. The heat in his eyes was palpable and she felt the answering pulse between her thighs. She wanted him, she had for nigh on a year, certain that Lucius Malfoy had what she needed, she just never thought he would willingly provide it.

“Say it again.” He whispered, his eyes darkening further. She raked her bottom lip with her teeth and whispered his name again. “It drove me crazy that you always called me Mr. Malfoy, even after I had my head between these gorgeous thighs of yours. It made me insane that you would slip away from me at every turn.” 

Suddenly the lust raging inside him was pushed aside as another heated emotion rose. Anger pulsed through him, vibrating along his nerve endings and tensing his muscles. She had deliberately made a fool of him; deliberately put her self at risk with her idiotic quest. He sat up and with a quickly muttered spell her arms were released and she was jerked upwards and tossed face down across his lap.

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” She shouted, shocked and outraged by his manhandling of her.

“You toyed with me for months you little hellion and you put yourself in danger again and again for a quest you can not accomplish!” His hand came down on her satin clad backside with a loud slap. His palm stung with the force of it and he grinned in smug satisfaction when she yelped in astonishment. He smacked her fleshy backside again and again until his palm went numb and her cheeks were scalding and red. He felt justified and vindicated as he stared at the plump red cheeks and tried to calm his breathing. That was when he realized that she hadn’t fought him after the first swat. She was laying across his lap whimpering softly, her hands curled in the bedspread and her hips moving slightly as though she were seeking more contact.

His lips twitched slightly and he ran his hand over the heated skin tenderly. So the little minx liked it a little rough did she? He slid his hands beneath the satiny material of her knickers and pushed them down, pleased when she adjusted her hips to assist him. With the underwear discarded he reached for the ribbons laced up the back of her corset. He untied the knot and slowly plucked the ribbons free of their hooks until the stiffly boned satin parted and revealed the smooth expanse of her back. He could see the red marks on her skin from the boning and ran his fingers over the flaws soothingly before letting his fingertips dance down her spine and then curve over her hip.

“Turn over.” He ordered huskily, helping her to face him, her smarting bottom nestled atop his thighs. Their eyes met and held as his fingers slipped beneath one strap holding her corset up and then the other, sliding them off her shoulders so he could pull the stiff garment off and cast it aside until she lay across his lap with every inch of her creamy flesh revealed to him. “Kiss me.”

She slipped her hand behind his neck, the other resting in the center of his chest as she leaned up slightly and took what he demanded, what she had wanted for so very long. His lips were so soft, softer than she imagined they could be given his tight lipped expressions. He was gentle and that too had her trembling in surprise and need. How could he go from blistering her backside to kissing her with such aching sweetness?

The sound she made against his lips ran straight through him and he could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him. He rolled her onto her back in the center of the bed and settled himself over her, his lips still moving against hers and savoring her sweet taste. He kissed her until his lips ached from it and when they needed to part to breathe he still couldn’t take his lips from her trailing them down the side of her throat to nip at her collar bones.

“Lucius….too many clothes.” She whispered urgently, tugging at the cotton undershirt until he pushed off of her and let her tug it over his head. Her nails raked down his sides until her fingertips slid beneath his waist band, tracing around his waist to the fastening of his trousers. She had them open with a speed so astonishing that Lucius wondered if his buttons had simply been vanished. Her hands dove beneath the fine fabric and curved around his taught ass as she pulled her legs up and to his amusement tucked her toes into his waistband and used her legs to push his trousers down. He wasn’t quite certain how to react, he had never had a woman do anything like that before, usually they would simply wait for him to undress himself.

“In a hurry?” He asked, kicking his legs free of the material bunched around his ankles. The legs that had so deftly shucked his trousers were now pulled up high around his hips as her nails dug into his back.

“Yes…I’ve been ready for you for so very long.” It occurred to Lucius that things were moving rather quickly but he’d be damned if he were going to stop it. He winced when her nails dug into his shoulders and reached for her hands, pulling them free one at a time and pinning them to the bed above her head.

“How long? Tell me how long you have wanted to be in my bed.” He was an arrogant man, with good reason, but he needed her to tell him. He needed to be reassured that it was _him_ that she wanted and not what he could do for her. 

“If I am honest…since I was young.” She stretched and rolled her hips beneath him and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. “You may have been my enemy but it didn’t stop me from wanting to…fuck…the enemy.”

“Is that right?” The corner of his mouth lifted as his ego was stroked by the knowledge that he had starred in her adolescent fantasies. “Keep your hands right there, Hermione, I’ll not have my back shredded….not this time anyhow.” 

Her sweet little sound of appreciation made his cock twitch between them. At the rate things were going he would never make it inside her. He moved his hands from around her wrists and lifted his torso off of her, his pelvis pressing tighter into hers.

“Now, Lucius.” She demanded, her thighs tightening around his hips as she wriggled her hips against his erection trying to force him inside her.

“Not before I have thoroughly enjoyed the delightful bounty spread out before me. I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you for months I am not about to rush it now.” He laid his hand against the base of her throat, his fingertips skimming the pulse pounding there on their journey lower to the mounds that had mesmerized him from the start. Lush, pillowy flesh that filled his hand perfectly, tipped with cherry nipples that tightened beneath his touch.

“Lucius….I need you to promise me something.” She said just as his fingers flicked over her aching nipple. He didn’t look up, he was entranced by the sweetly ruching buds responding to his ministrations but he nodded to let her know he heard her. He assumed she would tell him to use some sort of protection, to not come inside her or to not tell anyone about what was happening between them, but assumed wrong.

“Don’t treat me like I’m made of glass.” Her words caught his attention and he looked up from the delights of her breasts to meet her eyes. “Don’t hold back because you think you might hurt me.” 

“Is that what you need?” He asked, his body trembling with excitement. She was no delicate flower who needed him to reign in his passion; she wanted him open and real.

“Love me like you mean it.” She whispered, arching her back and pushing her breast tighter into his hand. He pinched the nipple between his fingers and rolled it back and forth as it hardened further. He plumped the spongy flesh in his hand and bent his head, circling the pouting bud with the tip of his tongue before flicking it over and around, teasing her and making her arch her back, begging for more. He watched her face as he wrapped his lips around her aching nipple and drew hard on the turgid tip.

She was incredible, her neck arched, her fingers twined above her head in a white knuckled grip as she fought not to reach for him. He suckled her like he was drawing sustenance from her tender flesh, releasing the nipple with a wet popping sound and admiring the dark, wet result of his mouth briefly before moving to the other one and abusing it the same way. Her reactions fed his arousal until he was throbbing and leaking against her thigh. He wanted so much to savor her, to bury his face between her legs and lick at her core until she screamed for him as she had in his study but he wouldn’t make it, one taste of her honeyed slit and he would come. He refused to spill himself anywhere but inside her this time.

“So delicious.” He whispered, running his tongue over his lips as though relishing the taste of her skin. “Your breasts are perfect.” He shifted onto his knees, his hands kneading her breasts and plucking at her nipples. “Your nipples are like ripe berries and they taste just as sweet.” 

“Inside me….I need you inside me, Lucius.” Her voice grew hoarse and raspy in passion. “Fuck me.”

“Oh yes.” He hissed, reached between them and rubbing his cockhead between swollen folds slick with her cream. Her clit stood firm and with every pass over it she would moan and roll her hips, pretty, inarticulate sounds of desire spilling from her lips. He held his cock firmly at the base and pressed the fat, leaking tip against her wet opening and pushed inside gently. He couldn’t hold back the growl that built inside him as her tight, scalding hot channel closed around his tip like a silken glove. “God, I could die inside you.”

“More…give me all of you.” She tightened her legs around him and felt him slowly sinking deeper, relishing the feel of his hard, thick length sliding home. He dipped inside halfway then pulled back before thrusting forward again a little bit harder. The forward thrust of his hips and the upward roll of hers seated him fully inside her, his cock hitting bottom and bringing a delighted groan to her lips. He leaned forward and slid his hands along her up-stretched arms threading his fingers through hers as he began to pump his hips back and forth, sliding his cock through the snug, clasping walls of her pussy. 

“My gods, witch….its better than I imagined.” He rasped. “You feel so fucking good around me….your pussy is so tight….so hot….so god damned wet!” 

“Yes….so good…so big….harder, please fuck me harder…” Her fingers tightened around his and he increased the tempo, pumping into her with enough force that his balls slapped into her ass with an audible clap of skin against skin. Her words echoed in his head…. _don’t treat me like I’m made of glass, love me like you mean it_ …his lips turned up in a grin that could only be described as feral.

“Like I mean it? Let me show you how much I mean it.” He growled just before he let loose of his restraint and slammed into her hard, jarring her body with the force of it. Her eyes widened and he saw the shock followed quickly by the heat. Oh yes, this is just what the witch wanted, what she needed.

Hermione nearly sobbed with joy when Lucius powered into her without restraint. It was what she had been longing for, what she had needed from a lover but hadn’t been able to find. He wasn’t holding back, he was giving her everything just as she asked and she loved every minute of it. Nothing that came out of her mouth was coherent, just a jumble of moans, groans and shouts of pure delight sprinkled with the occasional joyous profanity. Finally she felt complete, satisfied on a deep level and she had yet to orgasm.

Lucius watched her face in amazement, fucking her as though his very life depended on it. Maybe it did, he couldn’t quite think straight. Finally a witch lay beneath him who allowed him to shuck his control and just take her. To possess her fully, branding her with his passion, and she reveled in it. She screamed like a mad woman, her head shaking back and forth like a possessed creature as her orgasm approached. He could feel the first, soft flutters of her vaginal walls tickling along his length as he pushed through the rippling flesh mercilessly.

“That’s it, my vixen, come for me.” He panted, grinding against her with every hard, forward thrust and stimulating her clit. She stiffened beneath him, her legs tightening painfully as the muscles of her pussy contracted hard and halted his movement. He had never felt anything like the undulating, pulsing flesh caressing his cock. A wash of scalding moisture flowed around him and her cry of completion would have alerted the neighbors if he had any, as it was his house elves were probably wondering if he had returned to his old habits and was torturing muggles. 

He continued to thrust into her through her orgasm, watching her body shake and shudder in the throes of release thinking it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Her pussy continued to pulse and ripple around him. He could feel the burning tingle in his balls, the pulsing that signaled his impending eruption. He leaned down further until they were nose to nose, their ragged breaths mingling as he pumped into her harder and harder.

“I’m going to come…” He groaned, his lips slack and his eyes glassy. 

“Oh god….yes, come inside me.” She whispered lifting her head slightly and licking his lips, sliding her tongue between them and enticing his to play. He pushed hard and deep, his spine locking as he held himself tight within her depths. He groaned long and loud as he came with body shaking force, his come jetting into her in nearly painful spurts that left him breathless and dizzy. He let his weight fall onto her, his fingers releasing hers as he continued to thrust gently inside her, extending the pleasurable aftershocks that raced through them both. 

Hermione brought her arms around him and held him tight, her hands stroking up and down the sweaty expanse of his back. She was exhausted and that was something that never happened. With past lovers she had always been charged, needing to do it again and again in a desperate quest for satiation. But she didn’t feel the need for more, didn’t think she could handle it if she wanted to. Lucius had satisfied her completely and come morning she would be sore and aching in places she had forgotten existed but it would be more than worth it.

“Are you alright?” Lucius’s voice was slightly slurred as he shifted to look at her. She ran her fingers through his hair and tucked it behind his ears before smiling.

“I am perfect.” She said softly. “You were….everything I needed.”

“I don’t think I have ever felt so bloody drained in my life.” He withdrew from her slowly and reached for his wand on the nightstand to clean them up. He pulled the blankets down, shifting her so he could pull them from underneath her before climbing between the sheets and holding her close.

“What now, Lucius?” She asked, idly toying with the smattering of thin golden curls in the center of his chest.

“Now we rest up for the next round.” He said, yawning as he settled into the pillows.

“That’s not what I mean.” She said, her body shivering at the thought of having him inside her again. “I mean…are you going to turn me in.” 

His eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling in the dim firelight of his bedchamber. She had a valid question, she _had_ been stealing from the wealthy, theft was a crime no matter what the reason. He thought about Azkaban and the filth, the stench, the unscrupulous guards who would be all over her the moment she was turned over to their care. 

“I can’t. Not now.” He said softly, cradling her close to him. “But it needs to stop. I figured you out, Hermione; it’s only a matter of time before someone else does as well. They won’t have feelings for you that stop them from turning you over to the authorities.” He kissed her forehead and settled back in for sleep. “Now go to sleep.”

“Thank you, Lucius.”


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Chapter 10: Vanished…again**

* * *

The Masked Lady Speaks!

_Dear Citizens of Magical Britain,_

It is with a heavy heart that I write to you all and announce my retirement. I know that for some of you this is a relief, your frivolous baubles and obscene wealth are safe once more. I would hope that every time you adorn yourself so ridiculously that you think of the children of our world who are starving to death and being deprived of an education that your excessive and let’s face it often ugly jewels could remedy. I took upon myself a one woman crusade to right the wrongs of this world, to seek justice and equality for those less fortunate but it didn’t make a difference. No matter how many pockets I picked or hideous jewelry I nicked it was only a temporary fix. I have come to realize that the mission is not mine alone but everyone’s. All of you should be thinking about those children and the fact that they are our future. So, I leave the limelight. No longer stealing from the rich to feed the poor. Instead I beseech you to give freely to charities set up to feed indigent families and funds set up to educate underprivileged witches and wizards. The gowns that you wore once and tossed into the back of a wardrobe can feed a family for months; the material can be used to make clothing for a child. The jewelry collecting dust in your vaults can pay for a full seven years at a magical school. What you let go to waste, what you think of as useless can change the lives of hundreds if you would only find it in your heart to donate.

Sincerely Yours,  
The Masked Lady, retired

* * *

Lucius wadded the newspaper up in his hands and ground his teeth together in frustration. After a night of the most incredible and satisfying sex he had ever had he had woken up alone. The little witch had slipped out while he was in a post coital coma. Damn but it had been amazing. His body ached all over, hell, even his cock had hurt but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She was passionate, responsive, reciprocal and she wanted _him_ without the mask. Gods, that had been the most amazing part of it. There was no need to hold back, she didn’t want that, she didn’t need it. She could take him, all of him, the darkness and strength, it wasn’t just accepted, it was demanded and he felt free.

Could he ever bed another woman after that? The women of his past were delicate creatures, his wife, his mistresses, hell even the occasional paid companion had balked at any sign of his passions unleashed. But not Hermione. His back still bore the marks of her passion. Claw marks that had broken the skin and he had refused to use healing potion on. It was with disappointment that he watched the love bite on his hipbone fade as he took pride in seeing her marks on his body. Did she feel the same when she saw the bruising on her inner thighs and bottom from his repeated rough riding? Did she stand in front of the mirror with all that impossible hair pulled over her shoulder and stare at the line of hickeys spread across her shoulders? 

The memories had kept him hard for a week and his responses weren’t waning with time. How could she leave like that? He had planned for them to spend the day talking out their circumstances once the fire had been put out. Well, perhaps it hadn’t been put out exactly but it had definitely been cooled for a time. Long enough for them to have had a decent conversation at least had she not up and vanished like the criminal she was. 

Vanish was exactly what she had done, too. He had gone to her office every day for four days to find it locked and empty, then on the fifth day he had found an older woman with purple hair setting up shop. The woman, whose name he couldn’t be bothered to recall, said that Hermione had taken an indefinite leave of absence and she was the replacement. He had been floored of course, he may not _know_ her but he knew enough to think it odd that a woman so passionate about her job would leave it to someone else. 

The letter in the Prophet was the final straw, her words spoke of a woman defeated, burned out from fighting so long and so hard with nothing to show for it. Where was she? Why was she hiding from him? He tossed the paper aside and strode to the hall where he gathered his cloak and his cane. He wasted little time apparating to his solicitors office. Knowing he was the man’s wealthiest client he didn’t bother to make an appointment of even acknowledge the secretary as he strode through the waiting room and through the double doors that led to the office.

“I need you to find someone’s address for me, Theo.” Lucius stated imperiously as he walked straight up to the desk. The rather rotund, beady eyed man sitting behind the desk rose immediately, his cheeks flushing as he stared up at the tall, intimidating wizard. Theo wasn’t an idiot, he knew better than to try and correct or refuse a man like Malfoy.

“Mr. Malfoy, of course, anything you need, sir.” He looked around Lucius as the young woman whose father’s will he had been reading when Lucius walked in and gave the sobbing young lady an apologetic look. “Ms. Dawson, I apologize but this is very important, if you wouldn’t mind waiting in the lobby I will continue to explain your father’s estate shortly.” 

Lucius glanced behind him impatiently; not at all repentant for having interrupted the young lady’s meeting. With a simple arch of his brow and a pointed look she was out of her seat and scurrying from the room, her apprehension pouring off of her in waves. Lucius loved it that he could still have that affect on people.

“I need to know where Hermione Granger lives.” He demanded.

“But, Sir…why?” Theo asked. He couldn’t imagine why his client would want to know the home address of the muggleborn witch.

“Why, is none of your business, just get me the address, now.” Lucius drawled, tapping his fingers on the surface of the desk. The little man scurried into action, using his fireplace to floo call the ministry information center. Apparently a young man who worked in the archives owed Theo a favor and happily located Hermione’s records. Within minutes Lucius had her address clutched in his fist along with directions to her flat.

He sneered in disgust as he walked through the Leaky Cauldron, wondering why there weren’t better routes of access to London from the wizarding communities. He ignored the reactions of the various unpleasant patrons and stepped out onto the busy city street. With his head held high he strolled along the pavement, noting the way men frowned in his direction while the women simpered and smiled. Muggle idiots, like they would stand a chance. He watched one of the muggles hail a taxi on the corner and mimicked their actions, smiling when a taxi pulled up in front of him. Once inside he read the address to the driver and then tapped his wand against his pocket to convert his wizarding funds into muggle currency so he would be able to pay for the ride.

When the taxi pulled in front of a rather ramshackle building Lucius had to ask if the man was certain that he had the right place. He asked the driver to wait and made his way inside. He used a modified imperius, one that could not be traced, on the landlord who led him upstairs and into her flat. As he looked around he couldn’t believe that she lived there. Her flat, while immaculately kept, was a disgrace. The floors covered with peeling linoleum and threadbare shag carpeting in such a ghastly shade of orange Lucius couldn’t bear to look at it. Her furniture was cheap and worn and the place was so small he wondered how she could possibly breathe inside it. She hadn’t been exaggerating; she really did live sparsely in order to pad her charities with her own salary.

The landlord said that she had paid up for a couple of months and said she would be gone awhile but didn’t bother to leave an address. Lucius left even more frustrated, returning to the corner where he had hired the cab and paying the driver before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. As he neared the rundown old pub it occurred to him that Potter would know where she was, she would never run away without telling him. With a single minded determination he marched through the pub and used the floo to access the Ministry of Magic’s main hall. A short walk and a crowded ride on the lift brought him to the young aurors office.

“Where is she?” He asked, opening the door and entering without invitation or even knocking first. The lad looked a bit rumpled and sleep deprived as he sat back in his chair and stared at Lucius as if he had gone mad.

“If I knew that I would have her in custody, Mr. Malfoy. As it stands now we will never catch her since she announced her retirement.” Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Nice manners by the way.”

“I am not inquiring after your criminal, Potter, where is Hermione? I know that you know where she is and I want you to tell me.” He demanded. Harry frowned and scratched his head, mussing his hair even more.

“Why on earth do you want to know where Mione is?” He was confused. As far as he knew Hermione had nothing new on the case Lucius was so interested in, if she did she would have told him.

“What is with all the _whys_? My reasons are my own, damn it, now tell me where she has run off to!” He was raising his voice, something Harry hadn’t really seen in the calm older wizard before. The look on his face was a mixture of anger, concern and was that…possessiveness? Harry suddenly recalled seeing Lucius darting after Hermione at the Hogwarts gala and his eyes widened as an unlikely story began to formulate in his head.

“Mr. Malfoy, did you and…..” He saw the older wizard’s eyes narrow and suddenly the story in his head didn’t seem so unlikely. An odd sound somewhere between laughter and a stunned groan burbled out of Harry. He didn’t know what to think, wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to react or respond to the revelation that his best friend in all the world had treated a notorious deatheater like a…what did the muggles call it…a booty call. His amusement must have shone on his face because the wizard in front of him looked irritated.

“Where is she, Potter?” Lucius asked again through gritted teeth. 

“Mr. Malfoy, look….I am really sorry if you are….irritated…by Mione’s leaving, but she doesn’t want to be bothered and I’m not going to reveal her whereabouts to anyone.” Harry said, trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

“Irritated is putting it mildly, Potter. I need to speak with her.” He insisted.

“I’m sorry; I can’t tell you where she is.” Harry said shaking his head. “I know you have to be angry and probably somewhat embarrassed but the truth is that _young_ men have a hard time keeping up with Mione, Mr. Malfoy, a man your age doesn’t stand a chance.”

Lucius just stared at the young man for a few minutes then he started laughing. The deep chuckle startling Harry. Lucius leaned forward and braced his hands on the desk, his eyes sparkling and his grin bordering on sinister.

“Keeping up with the witch wasn’t an issue, isn’t an issue and will never be an issue. The failures of the other men in her life don’t concern me; in fact, I don’t want to hear about them as they no longer matter. What concerns me is that the witch fled my bed at the break of dawn without a word and now she has vanished. And before you go there she did NOT leave because I couldn’t keep up or satisfy her.” He watched Harry’s face flush and felt a sense of smug satisfaction.

“All she said was she needed some time away, some time to get some perspective and figure out what she wanted from life. I promised her I wouldn’t reveal her whereabouts and I won’t break a promise, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sorry.” Harry said, more than a little shocked by the man’s revelation. The blond cursed softly and rose to his full height which was rather intimidating. Lucius wasn’t a wizard to trifle with but he suspected that Hermione was a match for him when it came to temper.

“Can you get a message to her?” He asked finally, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when Harry nodded. “Tell her to contact me as soon as possible, if you would, Mr. Potter.”

“Of course. Mr. Malfoy…whatever is happening with the two of you, just be kind to her. She bruises more easily than you may think.” Harry said quietly. 

“You have my word that I will do nothing to harm her, not deliberately anyhow.” Lucius said before letting himself out of the office and heading home to formulate a new plan.

****

**~@~**

Harry checked several times and diverted his path of travel a half dozen times before finally arriving at the old fishing cabin nestled deep in a wooded area near Nottinghamshire. Of course Harry didn’t realize the irony of it given those trees had once provided a home and cover for Robin Hood and his men, he just knew that Hermione had asked to use his cabin to get away and he couldn’t refuse her. The chimney was smoking as he climbed through the brush and into the small clearing that housed his cabin and a very small but well stocked pond. As he neared the door he could smell the inviting scent of food cooking and his stomach rumbled, Hermione was a brilliant cook and he was hoping she had made plenty for him too.

He knocked on the door and heard her call out for him to enter. She knew it was him, the wards surrounding the clearing wouldn’t admit anyone else. It was nice and warm inside the cabin; Hermione had obviously cleaned the place as there was not a speck of dust or cobweb to be seen. She was in the small kitchen are bent over with her hands shoved into bright red oven mitts pulling a roasting pan from the oven. 

“Is that roast beef?” Harry asked, his green eyes pleading as he stared longingly at the pan she was sitting on counter. Hermione looked up and smiled, lifting the lid off of the roaster with a flourish.

“I had a feeling you’d be by tonight.” She said.

“Oh gods, I love you.” He pulled out a one of the chairs at the small table and sat down, watching her dish up two plates of food. “If it wasn’t that you scare me and the little fact that I’m in love with Gin I would have married you for the meals alone.”

“What do you mean I scare you?” Hermione frowned, slicing the meat and putting a healthy portion on the plate meant for Harry.

“You know why you scare me.” Harry groaned when she pulled a red checked cloth off of a basket containing a loaf of fresh baked bread. “I can remember Ron walking, if you want to call it that, into a training meeting like Frankenstein’s monster and when I asked him what was wrong he said you tried to kill him. For a moment I thought you two had had a fight but then he told me you were just too much for him to handle in the bedroom.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, not at all offended by the topic. Harry knew everything there was to know about her aside from her criminal activities. Hell, he knew when she got her period for Circe’s sake!

“Ron was sweet and all, and I loved him very much, still do, but he just didn’t have what I needed.” She shrugged carrying the plates to the table and setting them down.

“Did Lucius Malfoy have what you needed?” He asked, watching her expression closely.

“What do you know of Lucius?” She asked, her lips twitching into a little smirk.

“He came into my office this morning demanding to see you.” Harry said, closing his eyes at the first bite of a well cooked meal. 

“Is that so? What did you tell him?” She was more than a little shocked; she didn’t figure Lucius to have any interest in her after he had gotten what he wanted. She couldn’t exactly complain about being used, she had used him as well. It had been the first completely satisfying sexual experience she had ever had. She left his bed _wanting_ more but not _needing_ more. That never happened, every lover she had had, not that there had been many, had left her unsatisfied. Sure, she had come for a few of them, but it hadn’t been the earth shaking orgasms she had achieved with Lucius. It made her sad to think that she might never find anyone who could make her feel that way again.

“I told him you needed a break. He didn’t like it, he yelled at me.” Harry gave her a mock pout and she chuckled. “He’s still scary you know, even though I’m grown and can throw his arse in jail he is still scary.”

“Not really.” Hermione said. Intimidating, yes, scary, no. 

“Well, in his defense I did sort of insult him.” Harry winced slightly and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

“You insulted him? How?”

“I kind of insinuated that he shouldn’t feel bad that he couldn’t please you, I figured that was why you left him.” Harry started at Hermione’s sharp bark of laughter and looked up. Her cheeks were flushed as she laughed, shaking her head back and forth. “It’s not that funny! It was rather embarrassing when he set me straight. No one wants a death eater preaching his sexual prowess right after lunch.”

“Oh, Harry.” She sighed, still chuckling softly. “Lucius is…he’s a complicated wizard.”

“But is he what you needed?” 

“Yes and then some. But there is no future there. It was wonderful, an epic experience, but it will never be more than that.” She wiped her mouth on her napkin and laid it on the table beside her plate.

“I don’t think he agrees with you.” Harry said, shoving his empty plate aside and reaching for hers which was still half full. Hermione didn’t bat an eyelash; she was used to the boys finishing off her food. “He looked…worried and possessive and …I hate to say it because I don’t want to believe that he has real feelings but he looked _hurt_.”

“Of course he has feelings, Harry. But I think you are mistaken. Knowing Lucius his pride was bruised because I left while he was sleeping.” She said.

“If you say so.” Harry could see she wasn’t as sure as she pretended, he could also see that she felt something more for the wizard than she would admit to anyone, even herself.

“I say so, now how about dessert.” And with that the subject of Lucius Malfoy was dropped but not forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Chapter 11: The Return**

* * *

Wizard Society

**Personal Ads**

Favored Mark seeks Lady Thief, come back to me…

* * *

Hermione stood disillusioned in the shadowed corner of Lucius’s lavish bedchamber. She had been waiting for nearly an hour for him to retire and her patience was waning quickly. She couldn’t believe he had gone to such lengths to reach her. First he had gone to her flat, which was rather humiliating given where she lived, and had used a variation of an unforgivable to gain access. Then he had all but threatened her best friend who was an auror to try and discover her location. She had been flattered by his attention but what won her over was when she opened the society pages and saw his ad in big, bold lettering. He had taken an ad in a widely circulated publication to get her attention. How could she ignore that?

She had been grinning the entire afternoon as she made plans. She was giddy with anticipation, Lucius Malfoy wanted her enough to publicly plead for her presence, the question was why. Her grin returned when his bedchamber door opened and he entered, locking it behind him. He pulled his wand from the hollow shaft of the cane and laid it on the nightstand, pitching the sleeve onto a chair and disappearing into the bathroom. She considered stepping out of the shadows and following him but was stalled when a house elf appeared and sat a small tray on the nightstand with a tall glass of milk and a plate of chocolate biscuits. 

No sooner had the servant disappeared than Lucius exited the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on his oh so incredible body. She couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. All she could do is stand there, her mouth dry and her panties growing damp as he climbed into his bed and reclined back against a mound of pillows, not bothering to slip beneath the covers that had been graciously turned down for him. He leaned back and crossed his ankles then reached for the tray on his nightstand. As he lifted it legs sprung out from the bottom as he settled it over his lap, unfortunately covering the object of her desire. How could it still be so damned arousing even when it was flaccid?

She watched curiously as he reached for his wand and pointed it at the blank wall across from his bed. Slowly the wood panels rearranged themselves and a rather large flat screen television slid forward. 

_”Well I’ll be damned. Muggle hating Lucius is a fan of the boob tube.”_ She grinned and watched him use his wand to flip through the channels while he enjoyed his milk and biscuits. Never in a million years would she have dreamed he would be so…average. She never pictured him as sitting in his bed having a snack and watching….was he watching…Extras? She continued to observe him as he laughed and snacked until he finally set the tray and its empty dishes aside and reclined with a contented sigh to watch more of his television program.

Seeing as he was so distracted it made her appearance all the more dramatic as she removed the disillusionment charm and stepped from the shadows with her wand pointed in his direction.

“Incarcerous madidus!” She said with a soft smirk as silken ropes twined around his wrists and pulled his arms above his head. He struggled for a brief moment until he saw her step into the dim firelight and the glow from his television. His cock immediately stood up and took notice of her dressed in the soft, skintight leather. “Miss me?” She purred, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

“You came back.” He said hoarsely, swallowing hard as she came nearer. Gods she looked incredible. 

“You seemed desperate to see me. You imperioused my landlord, you threatened my friend and you took out a want ad for me in the society pages. I thought it might be important.” She laid her wand on the bed beside his hip and reached out suddenly for the pulsing column of flesh twitching towards her so eagerly. 

“Gods damn it, witch!” He hissed when she gripped him firmly and pumped her fist over him several times before easing off to tease his scrotum with gentle fingers.

“Hmmm….I find myself distracted from what I came here for. You have a way of making me forget my true purpose, Lucius.” She said softly before leaning down and engulfing him in her mouth.

“Oh sweet mother of Circe!” He groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as she swallowed him into her throat and sucked hard on his aching length. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen when they came face to face with each other again but it certainly wasn’t this. She sucked particularly hard, drawing her lips up his shaft as she did and he thought he might actually die from the intense pleasure before his tip slipped her lips with a loud pop. 

“Mmmm….delicious.” She licked her lips and took a step back before lifting her leg and placing one booted foot on his bed. “Seems like a shame to waste a perfectly naked wizard.” She said while slowly lowering the zipper on her boot and sliding her foot out. “You had the upper-hand last time.” She said, tossing the boot over her shoulder and switching legs to remove the other. “You caught me off guard and I was content to accept the pleasure you were offering.” The other boot took the same journey over her shoulder. “Not this time. This time _I_ am the one in charge.”

“I wasn’t teasing you when I tied you to my bed, I simply questioned you.” His mouth began to water when she reached between her breasts for the zipper that ran the front of her leather cat suit. Slowly, torturously, she lowered the little tab, the snug leather parting and revealing the smooth creamy skin of her torso. The material did not however part far enough for him to see her breasts and the V of the opening ended just below her navel.

“I didn’t say I was going to play fair, Lucius. I play to win.” She grinned. “You are staring at my breasts again.”

“I want to see them; I want them in my hands and in my mouth.” His worlds were blunt and honest and they had the desired effect when her nipple pebbled hard beneath the leather.

“Do you now?” She turned around and presented him with her back. With slow, deliberate movements she reached behind her and pulled her hair forward over her left shoulder and stared at him over her right. She held his gaze as she slipped the clingy material off of her shoulder, sensuously sliding it down her arm. She pulled her hair to the right and repeated her actions with the left sleeve until the garment hung from her waist, her back bared and only the slighted curve of her breasts visible when she moved just right. She was deliberately teasing him and he loved it. She slid her hands down her torso, following the curves of her body, her hands disappearing beneath the leather and slowly pushing it down as she bent forward at the waist. 

If his bonds hadn’t been magical he would have broken them trying to get to her. The way she slowly shifted her sweet ass back and forth as she lowered the suit was hypnotic. All he could think about was having her ass swaying that way while he bounced off of it, his hands fisted in all of that glorious hair. She stepped out of the bunched up suit and kicked it aside before turning around slowly, her hands cupped over her breasts and her hips swathed in black lace boy shorts. She walked towards him, her eyes shielded by the mask as she carefully climbed onto his bed, her hands still shielding her breasts from his view as she swung her leg over him and settled herself on his lower abdomen.

“What do you want with me, Lucius? Why did you search for me? Why did you place the ad in the paper?” She asked. 

“You left before we could talk about us.” He wanted her to slide back just a little so he could feel the weight of her on his cock.

“Us? Talk about _us_? There is no _us_ , you wanted to fuck me from the moment I went digging in your pockets and found your cock and you did. You fucked me so well I actually groaned with every step when I left you. But that was it, Lucius. That was the extent of _us_.” She leaned forward, sliding her hands from her breasts when they pressed into his chest. She folded her hands and rested her chin on top of them as she watched his face. She liked how stormy his eyes got when his passions were high, but was it lust or anger that had him brewing? 

“Only because you ran away like a scared little rabbit before I had the opportunity to discuss any …potential…that exists between us.” He said, his voice low and dark. 

“Potential?” Her brows quirked and she chuckled slightly. “Oh, Lucius, where is the potential for a relationship for us outside of the bedroom? I am a frumpy, bossy, know it all, over achieving muggle witch and you are a wealthy, aristocratic, arrogant, stubborn arsed pureblood wizard. We are polar opposites. We would never work.”

“You don’t seem frumpy to me now…you didn’t look frumpy that night at the gala either. And tell me, why would we never work? You are a bright witch, beautiful when you put some effort into it, I am a fairly intelligent man and you can’t tell me that what happened between us in this bed wasn’t bloody amazing.” He said.

“Oh I wasn’t going to try and deny it. At the risk of stroking your already enormous ego I would have to say you are the best I have ever had.” She smiled, warmth washing over her at his words. Did he mean them? Was he interested in her as more than a body to warm his bed, a challenge to overcome? 

“The feeling is mutual.” He grinned, that sneaky little quirk of his lips that reminded her of a child who had done something naughty. “Give me a chance, Hermione.”

“A chance to break my heart? A chance to toy with me? A chance to humiliate me?” She wanted him to say the words, to tell her specifically what it was he wanted from her. 

“A chance to get to know you.” He said simply. No grand declaration of passion or undying love, just a simple statement. They were the most incredible words she had ever heard, they were perfect. “Take off the mask, Hermione, let me see you.” 

She pursed her lips and reached for the mask, tossing it over the side of the bed.

“Better?” She asked. 

“Much.”

“You want to get to know me, eh?” She smiled softly and he wanted to kiss her.

“Will you let me?” He asked.

“Does it have to be right now?” She asked, her smile turning from soft to sultry in an instant. “Since we are being so honest here I have to tell you that you are the only lover I have had who didn’t leave me wanting.”

“Have there been a lot?” He was somewhat jealous.

“No, there haven’t. I got tired of wasting my time with men who couldn’t please me. You pleased me and I find myself sorely in need of more.” She licked her lips and pushed up off of his chest, sitting astride his abdomen with her hair falling forward over her breasts, her nipples peeking out at him from between the curls.

“I suppose that if you promise not to run out on me in the morning we could put discussion off until breakfast.” She tossed her hair back over her shoulders and bared her breasts completely. “Or lunch.”

“Very good answer, Lucius.” She said, sliding forward just a little bit more. “Now, I can’t begin to tell you how shocked I am to find Lucius Malfoy watching television and eating biscuits in bed.”

“Already you begin figuring out my dirty little secrets.” He smirked. “I love television. I love sweets. Together it’s like nirvana.”

“Is it? And if I told you there were these little devices we could get called camcorders that we can set up in the corner and record ourselves having sex to watch it back later on your television…what would you say to that?” She asked.

“Is it too late for us to go shopping?” Her smile broadened and he was lost in her. He somehow knew it wouldn’t be easy courting her. Hell, before she shot out of the corner he hadn’t even realized that he wanted to court her. He just knew he wanted to see her again, but the moment he did he knew without a doubt that getting to know her was something he _had_ to do.

“You are going to be so much fun.” She said softly. She lowered her head, her lips a hairsbreadth from his. “Hello, stranger, fancy a kiss?”

“Are you going to untie me?” He asked, lifting his head and nudging the tip of her nose with his.

“Not just yet, I like you all tied up and at my disposal.” She swiped her tongue over his lips, the gesture reminding him of past encounters when she would give him a parting lick and he prayed that she wasn’t about to dart off, though her nudity boded well for her intent to remain with him. That lightly swiping tongue slid between his lips and he lifted his head, joining her in the soft exploration of mouths. The leisurely slide of lips against lips and the soft, teasing dips and strokes of tongue was leaving them both lightheaded yet they hated to stop. 

Lucius had never been a man who spent long periods of time lip to lip with a witch, his lovers, including his wife, had always been kept at a certain distance intimately. It was because he always needed to be aware of himself, what he was doing and how he was doing it, he could never let go completely. But it was different now. He enjoyed kissing Hermione, enjoyed the sweet little sounds she made that vibrated against his lips and the spicy flavor of her kiss. He was free to be himself with her and know it was welcomed.

She pulled her lips from his and sat up. She ran the tip of her finger over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and sucked her finger inside, licking the sensitive pad with his rough tongue. She braced a hand on the headboard above his head and angled her torso towards him. She pulled her finger from between his lips and replaced it with the hardened point of her nipple. His cock twitched, leaking pearly drops of fluid against his belly as she put her other hand on the headboard and pushed her breast into his mouth. He was enthralled with her passion, the way she took what she wanted, told him what she wanted without expecting him to read her mind. He circled and flicked the ripe berries in turn, suckling and raking his teeth over them as she fed them to him alternately. 

Her moans of pleasure drowned out the sound of the television, not that he was paying any attention to anything other than the aroused witch slowly rubbing her pelvis against his lower belly. She pulled away and he couldn’t help the sound of disappointment that slipped from his mouth. She rose, a bit unsteadily at first, her feet on either side of him, still holding onto the headboard with one hand for balance as she pushed the black lace underpants she was wearing down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. 

That was when she surprised him in a way no other woman ever had. With her hands holding firmly to the headboard she knelt, knees on the pillow beneath his head, her sex directly over his mouth. She didn’t need to tell him what she wanted, it was obvious enough and he was more than happy to answer her demand. His tongue slithered easily between swollen lips slick with want, tickling, tasting, and pleasuring as she rocked her hips against his mouth. He could definitely handle a lifetime of such illicit pleasure, even if his arms were beginning to ache from the restraints. It didn’t take long before her grip on the headboard turned her knuckles white and the movement of her hips became erratic. Lucius was suckling her clit when she screamed, her head thrown back as she pulsed against his active tongue as she came.

“My god you have a talented mouth.” She groaned, sliding back slowly until she was poised over the throbbing column of flesh between his legs. “But right now I need to feel you inside me.” She slowly lowered her wet, hot flesh onto his throbbing erection. The soft, tight grip of her body closing over him, burning him, caressing him, tormenting him with nearly unbearable pleasure. “God you fill me so perfectly.” She groaned, lifting up, sliding her tight sleeve over him until only the tip remained inside and then letting her weight carry her right back down, sheathing him completely. 

She moved so slowly, sliding up and down his length with a sensuous little grind on every down stroke. Her hands were braced on his chest, her fingertips curled into his pectorals, her nails biting slightly into the skin. He watched her face, relishing every soft gasp and tortured moan as she rode him. 

“Hermione…let me loose.” He croaked, lifting his hips and thrusting up into her. “Please….I need to touch you….” 

Her eyes opened and stared into his for a moment before she reached for her wand and released the ropes. He didn’t take the time to stretch his aching muscles; he’d worry about potential stiffness later, after he had come so deep inside her she could taste him. He gripped her hips tightly and sat up, his arms going around her waist. She gasped and twined her arms around his neck, their eyes locked as they found the rhythm together. 

“Lucius….more, it feels so good.” She gasped, nipping his bottom lip lightly before running her tongue over it to soothe the little hurt.

“You make me want to hurt you.” He held her tighter, pumping his hips and driving his cock deeper until her body checked his invasion and he could go no further. “And you love it don’t you? You love it that you can make me this crazy!”

“YYYEEEESSSS!” She hissed and fell with more force onto him, encouraging him to fuck her harder, to give her more of the delicious pleasure/pain. Holding her tight he rolled suddenly, putting her on her back with her legs open wide as he flexed into her, thrusting and grinding, using every inch of his cock to push her higher.

“You won’t run away from me again….” He growled, thrusting harder and holding her so tightly she was afraid she would suffocate but she didn’t stop him. No, nothing could make her stop him, he was possessing her utterly and that was just what she wanted, what she needed so she held him tighter and rolled her hips beneath him, taking him deep, feeling him stretch and brand her from the inside out with his passion. 

“No…I don’t want to…I want you too much.” She whispered against his lips.

“Gods you are killing me, witch…never had it this good.” He kissed her, his tongue digging deep into her mouth, tasting every sweet inch of it as he plumbed her core fervently. 

“Oh yes, Lucius, I’m coming…make me come….Oh please don’t stop!” She cried as the heat pooling low in her belly began to swell, the pressure growing and growing, spreading through her limbs and causing them to quiver as the gorgeous wizard plunged into her again and again. 

“Yes…come for me, hold nothing back from me, ever.” He could feel the walls of her sheathe pulsing around him, erratic little spasms that warned of her impending release. Small, soft hands slid down his back and sharp claws dug into his flexing backside as she arched her back, her body stiffening as her pussy clamped tight around him, pulsing, clasping and drawing on him in her pleasure. He thrust through her release, with her taken care of he could be selfish and seek his own pleasure, thrusting and rolling his hips against the writhing, shouting witch until the burn began in his scrotum, pulling his balls up tight against him just before his seed blasted from the end of his cock and filled her. He collapsed on top of her, whimpering and shuddering as he continued to move inside her with small, jerky little digs of his hips. 

“Only you.” She sighed softly, hugging him close as their sweaty bodies began to cool. 

“Only me?” He raised his head, blinking rapidly to focus as a rush of dizziness washed over him. She reached up and pushed his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

“You don’t treat me like I will break in your hands. You don’t treat me like some kind of…freak because I need strength in my lover. You give me what I need, you satisfy me completely. I’ve never had that.” She said quietly, praying that her words wouldn’t push him away or color his opinion of her.

“You are the first witch who wanted me to be anything other than restrained. You are the first to want _me_ , completely. I’m exhausted and aching when we are through but it’s good. It feels right, natural.” He lowered his head and kissed her again, this time with tenderness, showing her what her acceptance meant to him. 

“So now we get to know each other?” She said, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed the end of her nose.

“Yes, now we get to know each other.” He chuckled, withdrawing and rolling off of her. “Should we start now?” He asked, yawning and stretching like a cat, wincing at the burning pain in his lower back. Hermione curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and one leg thrown over his hip. 

“Maybe later…right now I just want to lay here and watch the telly with you.” She mimicked his yawn and snuggled closer. “Pull the blankets up.” She said sleepily, sighing in contentment when he crooked his finger and the blankets covered them. They fell asleep, their disheveled bodies cast in the glow of the television.


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Chapter 12: What Have You Done to My Father?**

“Where were you?” Lucius and Hermione were sitting in his bed with a tray sat in front of them containing their breakfast. She was wearing one of his shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her hair tangled about her shoulders after a long night of near constant sex. She looked beautiful.

“I was in Sherwood Forest.” She said, smiling around a fat strawberry.

“Are you joking?” He asked, his lips twitching with laughter at the irony. 

“Not at all. Harry has a fishing cabin hidden deep in the woods, I went there to unwind.” She smiled and pushed the tray aside so she could straddle his lap. “I still can’t believe you went to so much trouble to find me.”

“I wanted you, still want you, if you run from me I’m going to chase you.” He laid his hands on her hips and stroked gently along the curve of her waist and back down again and again. 

“Is that so?” She slid off of his lap and off the bed, backing up slowly towards the door with a sly grin.

“What are you doing?” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as she reached behind her and turned the knob.

“Running….catch me and I’ll do whatever you want.” She licked her lips and blew a kiss his direction then turned and ran. The corner of his mouth lifted when he heard her soft laughter from the hall. When was the last time he _played_ with a woman? Had he ever? He leapt from the bed, not bothering with his robe or his slippers as he headed after her in his blue and white striped pajama bottoms. He didn’t care that he was shirtless and barefoot, his hair a tangled mess while he chased after his lover. It was _his_ house after all. Who cared what he did?

He followed the sound of her laughter down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and turning in a slow circle trying to figure out which way she might have gone. He smiled as memories of childhood rushed in on him.

“Marco?” He called out.

“Polo!” He turned to the left of the stairs and headed down the long hall.

“Marco!” Her answering ‘Polo!’ led him deeper into the house towards the back. “Marco?” He stepped into the shadows of a parlor that was rarely used. 

“Polo.” He heard the soft whisper of her voice and knew she was in the room so he moved further in. “You may as well show yourself witch, you’re mine now, any way I want you.” 

“You haven’t caught me yet.” She was in motion, the sound of her voice _moving_ around the room. “What are you planning to do to me that you haven’t already? You’ve tied me up, you’ve spanked me, and you’ve had your hands and mouth on every inch of my body…what’s left?”

“Oh there is plenty left, show your self and we can play a little game, a different game.” He stalked in a slow circle, his senses open, waiting for the slightest hint of where she was hiding. He was loving every minute of it too. It was exhilarating playing the predator once again, stalking her, and hunting her like prey.

“Ooo..I like games. Is it naughty?” She was somewhere to his right moving slowly towards the fireplace. “How does this game go? If I like it, I’ll show myself, _all_ of myself.” 

“Bend over and close your eyes and this deatheater will give you a nice surprise.” He said in a sing song voice. Her laughter rang through the room and he smiled just as she launched herself from the shadows. He caught her easily, ready for her attack. She had her legs around his waist, riding high on his torso and her hands locked behind his neck.

“You are so different than I expected.” She said quietly, staring down at him, his face illuminated softly by light streaming between the closed curtains.

“Did you think I was without feelings?” He squeezed her bottom and she tightened her legs around him.

“That’s exactly what I thought. You were horrible to me and my friends when I was young and you weren’t exactly ‘easy’ on poor Draco either.” She gave a rather unladylike snort and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t lie to spare my feelings.” He said eyeing the soft jiggle of her breasts beneath the shirt she wore. 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that.” She smirked. “Lucius, are you staring at my breasts again?”

“Yes.” He kept his grip on her ass with one hand and brought his hand up to pop another few buttons free and slide his hand inside, cupping it around her unfettered breast and rubbing her nipple with his thumb. “Now, about that game….”

“What in the bloody hell is going on here?” Lucius and Hermione both turned their heads towards the door at the same time. Draco wore an expression of shock and confusion. “Father, what are you…is that Granger?”

Draco didn’t know what to think…what to say or do. He had come to see his father for brunch as he had done every other day for years since he had married and moved out on his own. When he found the dining room empty he followed the sound of voices to a seldom used section of the house and a parlor he hadn’t been in since he was five. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find but it certainly wasn’t his father, half naked, a woman wrapped around him with one hand full of ass and the other full of breast. Especially Hermione Granger’s ass and breast, it was a bit unnerving.

“Draco…it seems I forgot about our brunch…I was distracted.” Lucius pulled his hand from inside her shirt and pulled the material closed to cover her. He figured Hermione would have leapt out of his arms, gotten as far away from him as possible but she didn’t. She used her arms and legs to shimmy her way around him until she was riding ‘piggyback’ and staring at Draco over his shoulder.

“Good morning, Draco.” She was smiling broadly, enjoying his obvious discomfort at having caught his father dallying on the middle of the morning.

“What...how…when?” Draco stammered, rubbing his temple in frustration.

“What? It’s called sex. How? Well you’re married, surely we don’t need to show you…though Astoria always has this pinched look about her so maybe we do. When? All night last night and most of this morning.” She smiled and ducked her head, sinking her teeth into Lucius’s shoulder with her eyes locked on Draco’s face the entire time. He looked almost ill and she wanted so badly to laugh.

“But…she’s a mudblood AND she’s half your age! Plus…it’s Granger!” Draco’s voice cracked slightly and he looked almost panicked.

“Funny, I found that the purity of her blood didn’t come into play while we were together. She didn’t seem to mind being with an older man so why should I complain about it? As for _who_ …well that one has me baffled too.” She bit him harder and he flinched, his fingers digging into her thighs where he held her. 

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with my father?” Draco was eyeing them suspiciously.

“What’s the matter, Draco? You can’t handle Daddy having a little fun with his girlfriend?” Hermione taunted.

“His girlfriend? His _girlfriend_?” It was too much to take in; he couldn’t process it quickly enough.

“I think I am a little old to use that terminology, but yes, Hermione is now my… _lady_ friend.” Lucius cringed inwardly at the thought of her introducing him to people as her boyfriend. Through the night, between and sometimes during, rounds of sex they had discussed their relationship. What it was and where it was going. They decided on a ‘let’s just see what happens’ course of action. They would date, spend time together and let it just happen naturally. 

“You can’t be serious?” Draco leaned against the doorframe and stared at the two of them. They looked like naughty teenagers or, Merlin help him for thinking it, horny newlyweds. “Alright…fine…so the two of you are…whatever…I can deal with it, I think. But why are you nearly naked in the parlor at this time of day?”

“We were playing Marco Polo.” Hermione grinned. She really would have made a great Slytherin.

“Marco Polo? Naked?”

“Not naked, we were getting to the naked part when you came in.” Hermione slid her legs from around him and put her feet back on the floor. She came around to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“It’s going to take a very long time before I can reconcile the idea of you naked…together.” He shuddered visibly and tried not to stare at the smooth length of Hermione’s rounded thighs beneath the hem of his father’s shirt. He could definitely see why his father wanted her in his bed, what he didn’t understand was how it all came about. Why would Granger, little miss war heroine and queen of charity cases, forget all that had passed between her and his father and get herself involved with him?

Lucius noticed Draco’s admiring gaze and frowned as he pulled Hermione closer, his hold on her proprietary. He found the feeling of jealousy rather shocking actually; he hadn’t felt that way about a woman in a very, very long time. 

“I think we should just skip brunch today, Draco. You and I can discuss the changes in my life another time.” Lucius said, giving his son a look that clearly said he didn’t intend to apologize for his decision regarding his relationship with Hermione.

“Right…why don’t you just send word as to when would be a good time for you and I will just go and let you get back to…”

“Having wild monkey sex in the parlor?” Hermione offered with a chuckle. She squealed when Lucius’s hand connected with her backside and Draco’s face turned as scarlet as a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

“More than I wanted to know and I will NOT thank you for the mental picture that comment just put into my head.” With one last confused look Draco turned and left the room, making his way back to the front of the house to floo back to his own home and try not to think about his father shagging on the parlor floor.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Lucius said as he put his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

“Did you see his face? How could I not enjoy that?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her to a velvet chaise in the corner. He held her tight as he laid her down on the cushions and covered her with his body.

“You aren’t at all ashamed of us are you?” He asked, reaching between them for the remaining buttons on her shirt. 

“If I am going to do this with you, then I am doing it in the open, no sneaking around, no hiding it.” She wriggled beneath him, her hands sliding down his stomach to pull the drawstring on his pajama bottoms and push them down over his hips. 

“Are we talking exhibitionism here?” He pushed her shirt open, baring the breasts he was so fascinated with. 

“We came close to it earlier.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him, pressing him against her stomach as he fondled her breasts. “I suppose if it’s something you want….”

“That would mean another man watching, seeing you naked. I don’t want other men looking at you clothed, much less naked.” He lowered his head and licked her nipple. 

“We could always ask another woman.” She felt his cock lurch against her and saw the smirk lifting his lips.

“That could work.” He wrapped his lips around the nipple and suckled.

“You pervert.” She hissed and arched her back, pushing her breast harder against his lips and she directed the tip of penis to her entrance.

“It was your suggestion.” He pushed into her, closing his eyes as the slick heated flesh closed around him. Would he ever get used to the rush of euphoria that came with being inside her? It was so different from anything he had known before, it was _more_ and he didn’t know how to explain it other than to say it just felt right.

“Lucius…shut up.” She whispered harshly before she took his mouth hers. The next time Lucius spoke it was to shout her name loudly enough to disturb the owls in his owlry. 


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Chapter 13: A Question of Retirement**

After nearly two months off, one of which she spent with Lucius who took her on a surprise holiday to Switzerland where they spent their time snowed in at a little mountain chalet making love and ‘getting to know’ each other, Hermione was back at work. She glanced over at the newest photograph to grace her desk in a shiny silver frame. Lucius smiled back at her from over her head, the snowy mountain tops in the distance behind them. Never in a million years did she think she would have photographs of a Malfoy or that it would bring her so much joy to look at them.

People’s reactions were so much fun to watch. They way they stared at them when they went out, as though they expected them to break out in a duel at any moment or maybe stand up and laugh and say it was all a giant hoax. Pureblood women were the most interesting, the rumor spreading among their circles was that Hermione had him imperioused or otherwise enthralled because there was no way Lucius Malfoy would lower himself to be with her. The men had the opposite train of thought, convinced that Lucius had turned her into his personal little sex pet. That notion was hilarious to her. She and Lucius were both rather aggressive, dominant lovers and their sex life was explosive, and it just kept getting better, but neither could be called the others “pet”. 

She pulled her thoughts from a randy, naked Lucius and tried to focus them back on the stack of aid requests lying on her desk. There was no way she would be able to find the funds to help them all financially but she may be able to get local charities to donate food and clothing to some of the ‘less needy’. She sighed and began sorting the applications into piles based on their level of need, once again feeling the strain of helplessness on her shoulders.

“Well, I guess retirement didn’t last very long did it?” Hermione looked up, startled to see Lucius storming through her office door and slamming the Daily Prophet onto her desk. He was angry, very angry and she had no idea why.

“What are you bellowing about?” She shoved his hand out of the way and stared at the newspaper.

* * *

The Masked Lady Returns!

_After announcing her retirement from thievery The Masked Lady returned to her old ways last night at the exclusive Dragon’s Eye Country Club. She made off with a small fortune in jewels and left more than one wizard stunned on the golf course. No longer the polite and non-violent thief who had begun to win over the heart of the public despite the fact that she was emptying their coffers, she left her victims frightened and nursing a few minor injuries. What changed this magical Robin Hood into a hoodlum? Witnesses who had come in contact with her previously say she looked the same yet was ‘different’, harder and her intentions seemed less than noble. The ministry of magic has yet to comment on the incident._

* * *

“You told me that it was over, that you stopped.” His eyes were narrowed and his lips tight. She couldn’t believe how angry he was.

“Lucius, I did.” She laid the paper back down on her desk and looked up at him. “This isn’t me.”

“What do you mean it isn’t you? YOU are the masked lady.” He whispered harshly, keeping his voice low so no one would hear.

“I _was_ , this isn’t me.” She said softly. “Think about it, this happened last night…where was I last night, Lucius?”

“With me.” His brow furrowed in confusion. “You were with me last night.”

“That’s right, Lucius, I was with you all night. Most of it beneath you. I didn’t leave your sight at all, you even followed me to the loo…pervert.” She muttered the last word with a little grin to let him know she was teasing.

“Then who was it?” He came around her desk and clasped her chin in his hand as he bent down to kiss her softly. “I am sorry I shouted at you. When I saw this I became worried that you were taking chances again.”

“I said I was done and I meant it, I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” She said, kissing him back. He sat on the edge of her desk and folded his arms across his chest.

“Then someone is telling stories trying to sell papers.” He sighed in relief and looked down at her desk. “How is your first day back?” 

“Busy…hopeless. I have a meeting shortly where I will once again be denied an increase in funding.” She stood and shuffled the applications on her desk into a file folder before shoving it into her desk drawer.

“You know, if you fixed yourself up a bit you might get a different result.” He said eyeing her rather sorry attire. A pair of baggy black trousers, an oversized white button down and a pair of clunky black shoes swallowed her. Her hair was twisted into a ragged bun that sat lopsided on the back of her head.

“Wow, talk like that will have me wetting my knickers in no time, Lucius.” She rolled her eyes and walked across the office to a filing cabinet to retrieve several folders she would need for a meeting. When she turned around he was pointing his wand at her. Before she could scream or protest magic was swirling around her. The baggy slacks shortened and were taken in to a perfectly tailored fit. The oversized white button down became silk and fitted, nipping in at the waist to outline her shape perfectly. Clunky black loafers became sleek black leather heels with a pointy toe and stiletto heel. Her sloppy bun pulled loose and her hair was smoothed into a sleek ponytail at the back of her head that curled softly at the ends.

“Now you look like a confident woman capable of handling an increased budget.” He said smugly.

“My appearance has no bearing on my ability to manage this department and its budget, Lucius.” She said grumpily as she looked down at the admitted improvement to her clothing.

“No, but it does affect their impressions of you and your abilities. Fair or not, Hermione, image is just part of business, if you look like you aren’t capable of putting yourself together then they aren’t going to be confident in your ability to handle your job.” He sat down in her chair and withdrew his leather planner from his robes, increasing it to its regular size.

“What are you doing?” She asked, watching him set himself up at her desk as if he belonged there.

“Go to your budget meeting, I will wait for you here and when you return we can have lunch.” He said as he plucked a quill from the cup on her desk and pulled the inkpot towards him.

“Don’t you have an office at home to do your work?” She groused, gathering up the rest of her files.

“Yes, but you aren’t at my house, you are here.” He said softly. “Speaking of home, I want to talk to you about where you live, Hermione, it’s unacceptable.”

“Oh no! I am NOT talking about this right now, Lucius.” She had been listening to his little digs on her flat for a month and knew he would eventually get around to a full out conversation about it.

“Fine, we will talk about it later, but we WILL talk about it.” He said, his expression making it clear that he would not be deterred. With a growl she left her office wondering just how much of her life he intended to change to suit him and how much she would let him.

****

**~@~**

Hermione was in a foul mood and Lucius found it rather amusing as he followed her back into her office after a rather uncomfortable lunch date. She was upset with him because she had gotten a substantial increase in her budget, he had been right.

“I don’t understand why _I_ am in trouble because you got the increase, it was what you have been wanting for ages.” Lucius stated as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her toss her handbag on top of the filing cabinet. She turned to glare at him, her hands on her hips in a rather saucy stance that had his body twitching in interest.

“Just admit it; you made them give me the budget increase!” She had been making the same argument for the last hour, refusing to believe that something as superficial as her clothing made the difference.

“I am flattered that you believe my influence reaches that far, but I assure you it does not.” He said. “I know you don’t want to acknowledge it, but you need to accept that image is more important in the professional world than you want to believe.”

“No, if you didn’t force their hand then you made a donation and convinced them to cover up your involvement.” She insisted. “Just because I am fucking you doesn’t mean you can interfere with my life, Lucius!”

“For the love of…grrrrr….you are the most stubborn witch I have ever met!” He was gripping his cane so hard he thought he might snap it as he stalked towards her. She didn’t have the good sense to back up or even look frightened, instead she stood there, blatantly defiant with her impudent little chin stuck out and ready for a fight. “I had NOTHING to do with your funding increase. I have been swimming in this ocean a long time, Hermione, I know how business works, I know what affects people’s decisions. Why are you being so difficult? You got the funding you needed, be happy about it and stop your bellyaching!” 

“Alright, fine, you didn’t have anything to do with my budget. Why are you trying to change me?” Her lips were tight and her back ramrod straight.

“Change you? Have you lost your damned mind?” He slammed his cane down on her desk and mimicked her pose, putting his hands on his hips and staring her down with only a few inches between them. “You are just itching for a fight, aren’t you? I am not trying to ‘change’ you.”

“What about my clothes? What about your constant insults about where I live?” She was being an irrational bitch but god damn it he scared the hell out of her. What if he decided she wasn’t good enough and walked away? She was _happy_ , something she hadn’t been in a very long time and she knew it was because of him. He was in her heart and that meant he had the power to hurt her and if he did she didn’t know how she would handle it. 

“Your clothing is atrocious and you damned well know it! I was trying to help you…I DID help you! I personally don’t give a damn, it works to my advantage if you look like hell because other men won’t see just how beautiful you are and try to move into my territory. Besides, I prefer you naked anyhow. As to that…hovel…you live in, it is ridiculous for you to live in such squalor when I know you can afford better. It is unfit for a woman like you. With your new budget you can stop giving all of your extra income to charity and find something better, or you could let me provide you with a home….”

“Provide me with a home? You want to set me up like some sort of kept woman, a mistress! Do you think me a whore?” Her eyes were wide with indignation and Lucius was seething at her deliberate twisting of his words.

“You are trying my patience with this game, Hermione. You know very well that wasn’t what I meant. I just want you living somewhere safe, and not reeking of mold and who knows what else in a slum filled with rapists and murderers!” 

“I don’t need you to pay for me a place to live!” She was shouting now, her blood pumping hard as she argued with him. 

“Fine, I won’t try to pay for you a place.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. “You could move into the manor with me instead.”

“You have gone completely around the bend.” Her voice was much quieter now, her eyes wide as her stomach churned in response. “That is not funny, Lucius.” 

She tried to step around him and flee the suddenly uncomfortable moment but he grabbed her around the waist and held her in place.

“Do you see me laughing?” He asked, holding her against him. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to bring this up, but you just _had_ to pick a fight in the middle of the day. Live with me.”

“I was tortured in that house, right in the middle of your main parlor…’

“I’ll blast the parlor out and build a new one.’

“Draco won’t like me living there…”

“Draco has his own home where he can make the rules; his opinion means nothing in mine.”

“Wizards don’t live together outside of marriage and I don’t want to marry you.”

“I didn’t ask you to marry me.” Her frown made him grin. “Consider it one more sign that I have changed, embraced the muggle practice of living in sin.”

“We’ve only been seeing each other a month!” What was he thinking? They couldn’t just live together…could they?

“Long enough for me to realize that I want you with me. That I care for you very much. You have spent every night with me for the last month, Hermione; this just makes it more convenient.” His hands were rubbing small, soothing circles on her lower back.

“What about my furniture and my things?” She was weakening. She couldn’t help it, when he looked at her that way, as if she were precious to him, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

She was still adjusting to the fact that she was in a relationship with him. What did she want? Did she want to live with him? Did she want him to love her? Did she want to marry him some day? She was comfortable with him, something she hadn’t expected. She kept waiting for their past to raise its very ugly head and ruin things but so far it hadn’t been an issue, everyone had done things in their past they weren’t proud of. Alright, so maybe Lucius _was_ rather proud of himself and he did have more skeletons in his closet than most but it didn’t mean he wasn’t worthy of forgiveness.

“Be honest, Hermione, your furniture isn’t worth keeping but I will give you your own space for your clothing and your own private study for your personal things. You will of course be sharing a room with me.” His hand slid down over her bottom and squeezed.

“I didn’t think you purebloods believed in sleeping in the same room.” Her brow was furrowed so he kissed the lines between her eyes and she instantly relaxed.

“I _want_ to sleep with you every night, I enjoyed it immensely while we were on holiday. Besides, you aren’t a pureblood and as I said, I’m trying to broaden my horizons and embrace muggle practices.”

“I don’t know, Lucius, living together is a very big deal and people are going to do some serious talking about us ‘breaking the rules’.” She had also enjoyed their time alone in Switzerland. Waking up wrapped tightly in his embrace was one of the most poignant experiences in her life as strange as that sounded. She had felt safe and cherished for the first time. 

“I don’t care what people talk about, it’s none of their concern. I have thought about this since we returned from Switzerland, this is what I want, you are what I want.” When she met his eyes she could actually feel his sincerity. 

“And if we don’t work out?” She reached up and stroked his bottom lip with her index finger.

“Then I will buy you a flat and give you a nicely padded vault at Gringotts same as my other mistresses.” He winked and she punched him in the shoulder for his jest.

“I may live to regret this decision but I am tired of that shoddy landlord leering at me all the time. Yes, Lucius, I will move in with you but if there is any indication that this isn’t working I am gone and you aren’t going to say a word about it.” She leaned into him, absorbing the warmth of his body. 

“If it isn’t working then why would I want you to stay?” He nipped at the finger still stroking his lip and held her tighter. “I’d toss you out on your sweet little ass before you could say my name.” 

“I love the way you sweet talk me, Lucius.” She laughed. “So we have a deal then?”

“Oh yes, most definitely. Now, kiss me and make it official.” His hands were cupping her backside and holding her tight against the bulge increasing the front of his trousers. She lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips lightly to his. When she would have moved away and broke the kiss he lifted her and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as he turned and sat her on the edge of her desk.

“Lucius, what do you think you are….Oh my…” She started to protest but found herself suddenly naked from the waist down except for the black leather heels that were actually more comfortable than she would have thought.

“I decided this deal needed more than a kiss to make it official.” He said as he slipped her buttons free and pushed her blouse open. The cups of her bra were pulled down and he was sucking her nipple into his mouth before she could think clearly. 

“Lucius, this is my office…oh that’s so good…” She clutched his head to her and let him ease her back onto the desk while he suckled at her breasts. She could feel his hand between them working his trousers open and any and all protests fled her mind. He released her breasts reluctantly and straightened, sliding his hands beneath her hips to drag her closer to the edge so that her bottom was only half on the desk. He draped her thighs over his arms and spread her wide as he rubbed the dripping tip of his cock up and down her slit, amazed at how wet she became so quickly.

“You are always so wet for me…I love it.” He groaned as he pulled back his foreskin and popped the fat tip inside her. She tightened around him, flexing her inner muscles so that her pussy felt like it was suckling on his crown. “Fuck…you were made for me, Pet, every inch of you.” He pushed through her tight grip until he could push no further then slowly withdrew before thrusting into her faster and harder than before, watching her breasts shimmy and bounce with the movement. “Your breasts are perfect; I have to stop myself from reaching out to touch them lest I fondle you in public. Your curves are so soft, so smooth…I love the way you fill my hands, the way you feel under me.” He was fucking into her steadily, his ass flexing and grinding as he filled her. He reached between her thighs and rotated his thumb over her clit, nearly sobbing when she flexed around him and cried his name desperately. “Fucking you is so good, Hermione, your pussy is always so wet and hot, so tight I can barely stand it.” She loved it when he whispered naughty words during sex; she loved the shiver it sent down her spine. 

“Yes….fuck me, Lucius, fuck me harder.” She moaned, her hand fisted in the front of his shirt. He could see her face beginning to scrunch up, a tell he had learned early on, she was going to come.

“Not just yet, Pet.” He dropped her thighs and withdrew suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned in protest.

“Don’t stop!”

“Turn around, bend over the desk.” He was already guiding her into position. “My god that is fucking beautiful.” He muttered looking down at the way the heels made her legs look as she stood there bent over her desk. He ran his hands over the smooth, round globes of her ass, squeezing and caressing the spongy flesh as she moaned and wiggled her hips hoping to entice him back into her. He pushed her blouse out of the way and kissed the little dimples at the base of her spine. He sank his teeth lightly into her left cheek before rising up and sliding into her from behind. Her relieved moan was loud as she braced herself for his assault. Lucius always rode her particularly hard from behind and she needed support or she would collapse beneath him.

* * *

Harry opened the doors to the Department of Charities and stepped into the empty waiting area. Hermione didn’t keep a receptionist as she would rather use the money for her programs. The light was on in her office and he could hear muffled voices from inside along with an odd, rhythmic clapping noise. What was she doing?

“Hermione, are you in there?” He asked as he neared the door.

“Don’t come in!” Her voice was shrill and sounded panicked. Harry rushed to the door but it slammed in his face. Unfortunately not before he caught a glimpse of Hermione lying across her desk with Lucius behind her.

* * *

The sound of the outer door opening had Hermione stiffening and raising her head.

“Lucius, someone is coming!” She yelped, trying not to ignore it in favor of the delicious slide of his cock inside her. 

“Me….soon.” He growled.

“Hermione, are you here?” Harry’s voice called from too close for comfort.

“Don’t come in!” She cried, her voice shrill and stuttered from the jerking of her body beneath Lucius’s. Harry neared the door but Lucius’s hand flew up and slammed it closed, locking it without missing a single beat.

“Nosy arsed boy.” Lucius grumbled, still pummeling the witch from behind. He held her cheeks in his hands, loving the way her ass looked as he bounced off of it. Would he ever get tired of her? Gods he hoped not!

“You really are a pervert!” She was making shrill little noises with every thrust, incapable of controlling her reaction. When Lucius was inside her he owned her, body and soul. He never did it halfway whether it was a wild, rough ride like their current tryst or soft, tender lovemaking in front of the fire in the snowy Swiss Alps. She whimpered when she felt him spreading her cheeks and his thumb slid between them, lightly pressing and massaging against her back entrance. “Oh sweet mercy…Lucius!” She couldn’t believe he was touching her there, he never had before. She didn’t want to like it, she wanted to be offended or disgusted but she couldn’t, it felt too damned good.

“I want to fuck you here.” He muttered, pressing just a little harder and entering her with the tip of his thumb. “You’re still a virgin here.” He withdrew, knowing it wasn’t the time or the place for an activity that required time and patience and lots and lots of lubricant. Her reaction however, was quite favorable. He leaned over her back, his hands covering hers on the desk as he flexed into her. “Tell me you want me to; tell me you want me to fuck that sweet little ass.” He growled against her ear. He moved his head out of the way just in time as she threw her head back and wailed her release. Her pussy trembled and clasped around him, tightening and relaxing again and again as he continued to stroke into her until his own orgasm was wrenched from him with a guttural sound that sounded shocking to his own ears. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him as he reached behind him for her chair. He held it steady as he fell back into it, pulling her with him and into his lap. She moaned when she felt the wet trickle of his seed on her thighs and snatched his cane from the desk to clean them up.

“You are a bad man.” She said letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

“I never claimed to be good.” He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his breathing. “You are exhausting.”

“Don’t blame me, this was your idea.” She winced as she sat up and cast a spell to restore her clothing.

“Right, it was a good idea, just tiring.” He yawned and took his wand from her to fix his mussed clothing. “Do you think Potter is still outside?”

“Oh god, Harry!”


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Chapter 14: Poor Harry**

Harry Potter sat in an uncomfortable chair staring at the closed door of Hermione’s office. Had anyone entered they might mistakenly assume that he was petrified given his wide eyed stare and complete immobility. Anyone who looked into his thoughts would be stunned by the things running through his mind. He and Hermione were close, very close; they talked about everything without shame or judgment. However, talking about things and seeing them were two _very_ different things.

Ron had mentioned once that Hermione had a thing for unusual locales, she liked the danger of getting caught, he had also said that she liked for him to talk dirty to her. It wasn’t that Harry wanted to know these things about Hermione, but she was his friend and Ron was his friend so whether he liked it or not he heard things. And now he had seen them. Granted he had only caught a glimpse of what was happening before the door closed in his face but there was no denying it, Lucius Malfoy was giving it to Hermione good and proper in her office in the middle of the afternoon.

And if by any chance he could have misinterpreted what he saw there was no misinterpreting the sounds that emanated from behind that door. He supposed Lucius was too busy to cast a silencing spell, Harry was probably lucky that he bothered to close the door. Lucius didn’t seem the type to be bothered by others watching. If he didn’t know what they were doing he would think she was being tortured. She wasn’t exactly quiet was she? He clearly had underestimated the older wizard, Lucius had no trouble keeping up with Hermione, and in fact Harry was concerned it would be Hermione who found it difficult to keep up.

He was still staring at the door when it swung open and a flushed and slightly disheveled Lucius smirked at him. The man defined arrogance and Harry had to admit he had earned it; the man had plenty to be arrogant about.

“Still here I see.” Lucius turned and went back into the office. Harry assumed he was to follow. Inside he found Hermione sitting in her chair behind her desk and Lucius was rubbing her shoulders.

“Hello, Harry.” Hermione wanted to laugh. She hadn’t seen Harry’s face that red in ages. 

“Mione, Lucius…sorry about…erm…well….uh...” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and tried to ignore their sadistic grinning. “Anyhow, I need to talk to you.”

“What about?” She asked, though she was pretty certain she already knew the answer.

“She’s back, Mione; The Masked Lady hit a country club last night. I need to know if you received a donation this morning.” 

“No, Harry. I didn’t.” She had been so distracted by Lucius she had forgotten about the newspaper. “It’s true then, someone robbed several wizards last night.”

“Not _someone_ , it was her, the eye witnesses identified her from previous robberies. Seems she’s come out of retirement and she’s ticked off about something.” He flopped into the chair in front of her desk and gave and exasperated sigh.

“Did you investigate the scene?” Lucius asked, his fingers biting into Hermione’s shoulders.

“Yes, and I wish I knew why her M.O. changed so dramatically. She was never violent before and she never used magic.” He was clearly baffled by the case and now so was Hermione and Lucius.

“Did you trace the magical signature?” Lucius asked.

“That’s the strange thing. When we traced it, it traced back to the wand of a woman who died twenty years ago. Nigel Ollivander is our Magical Tracking Agent so there is no doubt about the wand. The question is where did she get it?” Harry raked his hand through his hair, causing the perpetually messy locks to stand up even more.

“Stolen and lost wands are easy enough to come by if you know the right sorts of people.” Lucius said. Hermione looked up at him over her shoulder with a quirked brow. He shrugged; it wasn’t like they didn’t know he danced in and out of the grey area.

“Harry, have you considered that it isn’t the same woman?” Hermione asked as she turned back around.

“The descriptions are exact. The only thing changed is her attitude. I swear, I thought this was over, I had shoved this case into the “cold” files and now it’s rearing its ugly head again and it’s even more frustrating than before!” Harry actually growled in frustration. “I need to solve this case and put an end to this once and for all, I just don’t know how.”

****

**~@~**

“You need to tell him, Pet.” Lucius said after Harry left them alone.

“No I don’t.” She said stubbornly, shaking her head in refusal.

“Yes, you do.” He replied, leaning back against her desk with his arms crossed over his chest. “You need to tell him because whoever it is who has assumed your alias is dangerous, he needs to understand that he isn’t dealing with a witch whose motives were philanthropic but one whose motives are selfish and driven by greed.”

“But, Lucius, while my intentions were…noble…I still broke the law.” Her voice cracked slightly and he realized that she was afraid. His bold, brave witch was afraid of what Harry would do.

“It will be alright. I’ve broken the law many, many times.” She slapped his arm and frowned at him. He couldn’t help but smile as he reached down to brush his knuckles against her cheek. “Potter won’t arrest you, Pet, he loves you and knows you didn’t do it for criminal reasons. Besides, I would never let you see the inside of Azkaban, I promise you that.”

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, turning her head and kissing his hand tenderly. His eyes were heavy lidded as he watched, his heart stuttering at such a soft, loving gesture. He was always surprised when she offered him such tenderness, when she would reach for his hand or kiss him _just because_. When she would curl into his body in her sleep and snuggle in, nuzzling him and kissing him without ever waking, as though even in her subconscious she longed to be close to him. It wasn’t common behavior in pureblood marriages. Affection and love matches were for the common folk, but he couldn’t deny the warmth that flowed through him with every kiss, every touch. 

“I believe you.” She said, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. “But it’s not just prison that scares me. Harry is my best friend, I tell him everything, I don’t keep secrets from him, ever. This will hurt him in more ways than one, because I committed a crime and because I kept it from him.”

“Then make it up to him by helping him catch this person. So you took a few baubles and galleons from people who won’t miss them and gave them to charity, you never hurt anyone.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, cupping the side of her face and stroking the skin beneath her ear with his thumb. “He will forgive you, Hermione. Potter loves you, I can see that.”

“I don’t know how to tell him.” There was sadness in her eyes as she said it.

“I’ll help you. I’ll send an invite to Potter for dinner; I’ll tell him that I have information that might help him. Don’t worry, Pet, it will be alright.” He kissed the end of her nose and let himself out of her office so she could get some work done.

****

**~@~**

Harry wasn’t exactly thrilled to be returning to Malfoy Manor. The place held several not so pleasant memories for him but if Hermione could get beyond them so could he, he hoped. The house had changed some, no doubt sustaining damage during the war and the deatheater occupation required some reconstruction. He was met at the front door by an aging house elf that greeted him in a surly manner and instructed him to follow. He followed the creature through the maze of halls to a large, elaborate dining room with a lavishly set table.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucius and Hermione kissing in the corner. Not just kissing, they were, in vulgar terms, sucking face rather enthusiastically. Lucius had one hand curved around her breast and Hermione had both hands full of tight male buttocks.

“Is that all you do?” Harry asked, shaking his head and grinning as the couple pulled apart. They didn’t look at all abashed as Lucius’s hand slid down to her waist and Hermione gave his backside an affectionate pat.

“Hello, Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor.” Lucius smiled and wiped his hand across his lips to remove the fine coating of Hermione’s lip gloss.

“Harry, I’m glad you could make it.” Hermione said nervously. She looked quite lovely in a short emerald green dress and heels. 

“Ginny is in Glasgow for a match, I couldn’t turn down a good meal or the promise of information.” He said. “You look like Lady of the Manor, Mione.”

“She is. She agreed to move in with me this afternoon; we will move her things this weekend.” Lucius looked thrilled with the situation and hugged her affectionately.

“I had no idea things had gotten so serious between the two of you.” Harry was stunned; he never thought Hermione would involve herself any deeper than sex, at least not with Malfoy.

“We were a bit surprised ourselves. Have a seat, Harry, dinner is ready.” Hermione was seated first, Lucius holding her chair for her. They kept the conversation light during the meal, chatting about work and family, dipping lightly into politics and a little into the new relationship between Hermione and Lucius. By the time they finished dessert and retired to the lounge for a drink they had run the gambit of polite conversation and the moment of truth was upon them.

“So, Lucius, you have information for me?” Harry crossed his legs and waited.

“I’m actually surprised you held off asking for this long.” Lucius carried his glass to his favorite chair and sat down, pulling Hermione onto his knee as he did. “You are not dealing with the same woman, Potter. What you have is a copycat thief.”

“Every eye witness account matches the Masked Lady’s description exactly, how could you possibly know that it isn’t the same woman?” Lucius had contacts deep inside the criminal world, everyone knew that but it wasn’t a crime to _know_ a criminal.

“Because I know who the real Masked Lady is.” The look of shocked anger on Harry’s face was understandable. 

“You know who she is and you withheld that information! I could have you arrested for interfering with an official investigation and withholding information!” Harry leapt from his seat and slammed his glass down on the side table. “Who is she, Malfoy?”

“Me.” Hermione said softly. “I am the Masked Lady.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and his face flushed crimson. She could see the muscle twitching in his jaw and she knew he was grinding his teeth.

“That isn’t funny, Hermione.” He said through clenched teeth.

“It wasn’t meant to be. It was me, Harry, I was the one stealing from the wealthy and donating the funds.” Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and Harry knew she was telling the truth. Hermione wasn’t the type to cry for no reason; she wasn’t that good an actress.

“Mione…why?” He sat back down on the sofa, his stomach churning as nausea and shock warred within him.

“Frustration, desperation.” She shrugged her shoulders, at a loss for an explanation. “I couldn’t stand it anymore. I couldn’t stand seeing the wealthy flaunting their flashy clothes and jewels while the poor starved. Do you know my annual budget to help thousands of families in magical Britain is less than what Lucius makes every quarter on his investments alone? His annual income from investments, businesses and inheritance dividends is over five times my budget!”

“But….Mione, you _robbed_ people…you committed a crime and you are now confessing it to me! What am I supposed to do? You are my best friend but I swore to uphold the law…I don’t know what to do!” He raked his hands through his hair, the familiar gesture made her want to cry.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” She choked on the words and felt Lucius’s hand stroking her back comfortingly.

“I don’t know what bothers me more; that you committed the crimes or that you didn’t tell me.” He said. 

“I won’t allow her to go to prison, Potter.” Lucius drew his attention and Harry actually jolted a bit at what he saw. The man’s blue eyes were dark and Harry could see that he meant it. In his eyes Harry could read the facts clearly, Lucius would kill for Hermione if he had to. How very interesting.

“I don’t want her to go to prison either, Malfoy. I can’t put her in prison yet she committed a crime, I’m torn here by what I **should** do and what I want to do.” He sat back and rubbed his forehead, stroking over the scar, a habit from his childhood when he was severely stressed.

“If it helps she was primarily stealing from me and I don’t really mind.” Lucius said, tickling her ribs slightly and making her laugh softly through her tears.

“That’s why you were so obsessed with her!” Harry’s eyes widened and he smiled, momentarily forgetting that his best friend just confessed to a crime.

“Partially, she did more than just steal my diamonds; it was worth every moment of it which is why I never filed a complaint.” He was stroking Hermione’s arm with his fingertips and the looks being exchanged between them were a bit disconcerting.

“I don’t think I want to know, I already know far too much about your intimate activities.” He exhaled forcefully and stared at Hermione for several long minutes. “I can’t do it; I can’t arrest you even though I know I should.”

“I’m sorry, Harry, I know what a difficult position I have put you in.” She said.

“Do you, Mione? I could lose my job if anyone ever finds out, I could go to jail for conspiracy, contempt, aiding and abetting, and who knows what else.” Harry knew he was going against everything he believed in, every auror code in the book but he just couldn’t arrest her.

“I know, Harry, believe me, I know and I am so sorry. No one is going to find out, Lucius only figured it out because….well, never mind how he figured it out.” Her cheeks actually flushed slightly.

“I hope so, Mione. For both our sakes.” Harry turned his attention back to Lucius. “Alright, so I have a copycat. Now I have to figure out why, who and how.”

“Now that I don’t know, but, I am willing to offer my resources to help you in any way I can.” Lucius offered.

“Thank you.” Harry got to his feet and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. “Well, I guess I can take some comfort in having the initial mystery solved.” 

Hermione slid from Lucius’s lap and wrapped her arms around Harry, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Harry, I really do.” She said, squeezing harder. He embraced her back, lifting her off the floor for a moment.

“I love you too.” He said just before he set her back. “You know this means you owe me, big time.” 

“I know. I will never be able to repay you for not putting me in prison.” She smiled.

“I’m afraid of what he might have done to me had I tried.” Harry gestured towards Lucius. “He must really care for you to move you in here and to be willing to do who knows what to keep you safe.”

“He does, I care about him too.” She said softly. “Funny how things work out.”

“Yeah, hilarious.” He kissed her cheek. “I better go.” He extended his hand to Lucius shook the other wizard’s hand firmly. “Lucius, thank you for dinner, it was…enlightening…to say the least.”

“Glad to have helped, Potter, we will have you over again, perhaps next time your lovely bride could join us.” Lucius said politely.

“She’d like that.” 

“Feel free to use the floo.” Lucius said. With a last goodbye Harry stepped through the hearth and vanished into the swirling green flames.

“Well, that was rather pleasant.” He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close. “I told you he wouldn’t arrest you.”

“Did you see the disappointment in his face? It was like a knife in my gut.” She laid her head against his chest and tried not to remember the look on Harry’s face when she confessed.

“He will deal with it, Hermione, it will all be alright, I promise you.” He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

“I hope so.” She sighed. “Lucius, take me upstairs so we can have a swim in your tub.”

“ _Our_ tub. And your wish is my command.” With a loud pop Lucius disapparated them to the master chambers for a long night of slippery bath time games.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Chapter 15: Dinner Parties and Dirty Deeds**

“So, you live with Mr. Malfoy now?” Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy was an idiot. Hermione didn’t know her all that well, granted she was a few years younger, but she knew her sister Daphne. Daphne had been fairly intelligent and while not overly friendly she had never had any issues with her. Astoria was nothing like her sister from what Hermione could see. She was a pretty woman with long platinum hair and pretty hazel eyes, her long willowy frame clothed in perfectly tailored dress robes. While on the outside she was everything a man could want in a woman she lacked any real substance. She was an airhead; the kind of woman that encouraged the blonde jokes Harry and Ron were so fond of telling.

_How do you amuse a blonde witch for hours? Give her a piece of parchment with ‘Please Turn Over’ written on both sides._

_How do you make a blonde witch’s eyes twinkle? Shine a lumos in her ear._

What was really sad is that Hermione could see how those jokes might be true with Astoria. She hadn’t exactly been thrilled when Lucius announced that they were going to Draco’s for dinner but she sucked it up and accompanied him only to be abandoned after dinner with a life sized Barbie doll.

“Yes, I live with Lucius now.” Hermione answered politely, trying not to laugh as the boys jokes rolled around in her head. A white toy poodle wearing a diamond tiara came into the room and sat at Hermione’s feet. As she looked down she imagined that if she could read the animal’s thoughts it would be begging for help.

“Oh! My Snookie-Bear!” Astoria’s high pitched cooing had Hermione frowning as the woman picked up the little dog and began raining kisses all over its head. The dog squirmed and struggled for freedom and Hermione empathized. “This is Snookums, she’s my precious little angel!” 

“How nice.” Hermione heard voices and turned to see Lucius and Draco entering the parlor. She whimpered in relief and hurried to Lucius, sliding her arm around his waist and leaning into him.

“Are you alright, Pet?” He looked down, concerned.

“Never leave me alone with her again, ever.” She said quietly. Lucius chuckled and brushed a kiss against her brow affectionately. 

“Was it awful?” He knew the answer to that. Draco didn’t marry Astoria for her intellect; he married her for the Greengrass connections. It sounded cold and unfeeling but it was how things were done in pureblood circles. His marriage to Narcissa had been much the same. Draco could barely stand Astoria, she grated on his nerves and he avoided her when he could. His heart lay with his warm blooded mistress, Elizabeth. It was a shame she couldn’t join them, she was a very intelligent witch who didn’t bore a body to tears in the first five minutes.

“You bloody well know it was awful, Lucius, where did you run off to?” She demanded with a slight pout that had him longing to nibble on her lips.

“The salon for brandy and a cigar with Draco.” He couldn’t stop looking at her lips. They were red and glossy and he could easily envision them sliding over his cockhead. 

“Ah…you went to bond with your only son by sucking on a tobacco phallus.” Lucius actually sputtered at her words and her laughter filled the room. Draco looked up curiously after rescuing the poor animal his wife tormented. Draco called the dog Snooks; he liked it better than the effeminate Snookums. The poor dog stared at him pleadingly and he took him from a pouting Astoria, removed the ridiculous tiara and sat the animal back onto the floor. Astoria still believed the poor thing was a girl. He darted out the door in a flash of white and Hermione wished she could follow.

“A tobacco phallus? If you don’t want me smoking, Pet, all you had to do is say so; you didn’t need to turn it into some homo-erotic pastime.” Lucius frowned down at her but the sound of her laughter had a way of easing his ire. 

“Speaking of erotic pastimes…when can we go home?” She purred, pressing her breasts into his side. His hand slid down her back, his fingertips dipping beneath the waist of her skirt to toy with the band of her underwear. She in turn discreetly moved her hand down to curve around his backside. 

Lucius glanced over to where Draco was talking with his wife, from the sounds of it he was encouraging her to go to bed. He was half hard at the sound of her suggestive query and growing harder at her touch.

“What did you have in mind? It would have to be very, very good to make me leave in the middle of spending time with my son.” He was watching Draco and Astoria, making certain that they weren’t being overheard. 

Hermione smiled and lifted onto her toes so that her lips were against his ear, her hot breath blowing against him softly, tickling and causing shivers to run down his spine.

“I don’t have to work until Monday, the sooner you take me home the sooner you can fuck my ass.” She whispered, her tone husky.

“For the love of…”

“Goodnight, Hermione, goodnight, Mr. Malfoy, I am off to bed. Thank you for coming tonight.” Astoria interrupted, sneaking up on them while Lucius tried to catch his breath and get hold of his thoughts. 

“Goodnight, Astoria, thank you for dinner.” Hermione said politely, giving Lucius a nudge to remind him of his manners.

“Ah, yes, goodnight, Astoria.” He said somewhat distractedly. She kissed Draco on the cheek and excused herself from the room, leaving her husband looking relieved and shaking his head.

“That woman drives me insane, hell even her dog can’t stand her.” Draco rolled his eyes and then they settled on his father and Hermione. “What are you two talking about so secretively?” 

“Some of your father’s favorite pastimes.” Hermione said smiling. She removed her hand from his butt and reached behind her for his hand, pushing it further into her skirt, his fingers sliding into the warm cleft of her bottom. 

“I am fairly certain that I don’t want to know.” Draco said smiling. His father was obviously happy and quite smitten with Hermione. He still wasn’t certain that he understood or even approved but he knew that it wasn’t up to him to approve or disapprove of his father’s choices.

“Probably not.” Lucius said a bit hoarsely as his fingertip stroked the sensitive, nerve rich ring of her backside. Sweet mercy, he couldn’t wait to get home and get her naked. “You know, if she annoys you that much you could hurry up and get an heir on her then you can avoid her.” Hermione stomped his foot. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“You jerk! How can you tell him to get her pregnant so he doesn’t have to deal with his wife? Maybe he could try getting to know her, be her friend?” Hermione jerked his hand away from her butt and took a step away, irritated by Lucius’s callous comment.

“You just told me never to leave you alone with her again!” He argued. 

“Well she’s about as interesting as a doorknob, I can’t deny that. She talked to me for nearly an hour about dog clothing. _Dog clothing!_ Why do people feel the need to put clothing on their dogs? They have fur, that is their clothing. Still, I was polite and engaged in the conversation, tried to get to know her, despite the fact that I was bored to tears.” Hermione caught Draco’s amused expression. 

“Hermione, Pet, pureblood marriages are arranged for many reasons, rarely is love or even friendship one of them. An heir is all that is expected of the woman.” Lucius knew that Hermione already knew this fact, just as he knew that she wouldn’t approve of it.

“You could get an heir from Hermione and then I wouldn’t have to be concerned about it.” Draco said, watching their reactions. Both of them turned to stare at Draco incredulously.

“You are my heir, Draco, any children I was to have with Hermione would inherit a portion but you would be the primary heir.” Lucius said. “You need an heir.”

“Hold on for a moment….you sound as though you have thought about this, Lucius. We never discussed children.” She said, eyes wide. Did she even want children?

“I wouldn’t be averse to having more children some day, should the situation arise or we decide it’s something we want. Right now, however, I am content with the way things are.” Lucius could see the apprehension in her eyes and he wanted to ease it.

“I always wanted siblings. I think I would rather be a big brother than a father if I am honest about it.” Draco said.

“Don’t hold your breath.” Hermione frowned and looked back at Lucius who wore an amused expression. What was he thinking?

“Never say never, Granger.” Draco rather enjoyed baiting her and he could see that his father’s mind was racing as well. It was obvious that his father cared for Hermione more than he was admitting. Would he one day have little half blood siblings?

“It is late and this conversation is better dropped I think.” Lucius said, watching Hermione’s face flush as a million thoughts were spinning in her head. Draco’s words brought up questions for the future, something they had agreed that they wouldn’t fret over but accept as it played out. “Thank you for having us over, Draco, I shall see you Monday for breakfast.” 

Draco chuckled and said goodbye to his father then surprised Hermione and Lucius both when he embraced her and kissed her cheek. Lucius and Hermione used the parlor fireplace to return to Malfoy Manor leaving Draco smiling and making plans to visit his Elizabeth.

****

**~@~**

Hermione was a bit perturbed as she walked straight through their bedchamber and into the bathroom. She never thought about an extended lifetime with Lucius. She never, not a single time, considered having a family with him. Did that make her odd? She knew from her experiences with her few female friends that most women thought about that sort of thing when they began a relationship. What sort of husband would he be? What would their children look like? Hermione never thought about those things. Of course there had been only a couple of men who made it into the actual ‘relationship’ category for her, the rest barely made it beyond acquaintance.

She opened the glass doors to the shower and turned the water on. When she had adjusted the temperature to her liking she stepped back and began undressing, tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper. As she stepped into the shower she began to wonder….what sort of husband would Lucius be? She had seen him with Narcissa a few times but he was cold and rather distant. Much different than he was with her. With her he was warm and affectionate, touching her often, kissing her, holding her close to him. Did marriage turn a man cold or was she…dare she hope….special? What _would_ a child of theirs look like? Images of a chubby faced cherub with golden curls and big blue eyes danced within her head and she felt her heart and her stomach tighten. So maybe she wasn’t exactly adverse to motherhood. Would she be a good mother? Would Lucius be a good father? Draco had been a right bastard but then again Lucius had been a different person then, would he be better now? Could they raise a family together? Did she want that?

“What are you thinking about so heavily?” She jumped when his hands curved over her shoulders. She hadn’t heard him come into the bathroom much less her shower, when she had left him he was locking and warding the house. 

“Nothing important.” She muttered, tilting her face up into the stream of water. He pulled her back against his chest and pressed his lips to her ear, his hands resting on her waist.

“I don’t believe you.” He kissed her ear, nibbling the fleshy lobe gently. “Draco’s comment about children really threw you, didn’t it?”

“A little, I never thought about having children. I certainly never thought about you and me having a family, not until he brought it up.” She didn’t want to lie to him. She could have acted tough, like it didn’t phase her in the slightest but she knew that if she was going to have something real with Lucius that he had to know all of her. The hard, the soft, the good, the bad, the brave, the frightened, all of it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He tucked his face into her neck and kissed the pulse point throbbing at its base.

“I don’t know, I’m not certain how I feel about it. Have you thought about it?” She asked, leaning back into him and letting him hold her.

“I knew that when I asked you to move in here that I wanted something long term, Hermione. I don’t know if that will eventually mean marriage or not, time will tell. But, I am no green wizard, Pet; I know that having regular sex comes with the risk of accidental pregnancy. Spells and potions aren’t foolproof, which means I had to consider the possibility. So the answer is yes, I have thought about you and me having a family.” He said finally, taking the long way to the answer. “It wasn’t so bad you know.” 

“I just don’t know if I am ready for something like that.” She said though her heart softened at his words. He had thought about a family with her and he liked it.

“Hermione, there is no need for you to stress yourself over this, let’s just enjoy our time together, enjoy our relationship and each other, the future will work itself out as it should, I promise.” He hugged her tight and she relaxed in his arms.

“You’re right.” She sighed and reached behind her, grabbing his flanks and digging her fingers into the muscled flesh. “I just want to enjoy being with you, so no more heavy talk tonight.”

“That’s fine with me.” He growled, raking his teeth over the side of her neck. “Let’s take the subject somewhere more pleasurable, shall we? For instance, I believe you said something about letting me have this sweet little ass of yours.” He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his semi-erect cock between her cheeks.

“Oh yeah…so I did.” She purred, rolling her ass back against him. “So, my big bad death eater, how do you plan to hold me to my promise?”

Lucius groaned against her shoulder and then turned her abruptly in his arms so that she was facing him. His hands slid over her slick skin, smoothing over the curve of her backside and squeezing hard, pulling her into him. He kissed her, quick sucking little smooches that had her tangling her fingers in his hair seeking deeper, longer contact. She loved kissing him, loved the different sides of him revealed in his kiss. The softer, romantic Lucius could make a kiss last for hours, so gentle and sweet it would make her tear up if she thought too deeply on it. The harder, angry Lucius who could take her lips with bruising force, using his teeth and leaving her lips bruised and swollen. Passionate Lucius, who could turn a kiss into pure unadulterated mouth sex, fucking her mouth with his tongue, suckling on hers until she was shaking and on the edge of orgasm. Then there was playful Lucius who would turn a simple kiss goodbye into a hundred little pecks of his lips against hers, who would bend her over his arm and kiss the ticklish spot on her neck until she was howling with laughter. She loved every side of him. 

“Somehow I don’t think it will require force.” He lifted her, loving that she didn’t fight him but instead wrapped her legs tight around his waist. “You sure about this?”

“You sound scared, Lucius. Afraid I’m gonna want to return the favor?” She cupped the back of his head and pressed her nipple against his lips, closing her eyes and sighing when he suckled gently for a moment.

“You lack certain equipment, Pet.” He chuckled, moving her against the full erection now trapped between them. 

“I could always _purchase_ some equipment.” She taunted, using her thighs to slide her body against his. 

“No.” He said finally, backing her into the shower wall. She squealed as the cold tiles hit her back. “I’m beginning to think you are the one afraid. Are you going to welsh?” 

“I’m not afraid of you, Lucius; you would never hurt me, not in a million years.” When she looked into his eyes she felt a tightness in her chest and a sick rolling in her stomach.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He tilted his chin up for her kiss, partly because he longed for her sweet flavor and partly because he needed to break eye contact. The emotion it evoked was more than he wanted to think about at that moment. She was important to him, too important to him and it scared him. Caring for her made him vulnerable, it meant that she could hurt him and it was unfamiliar territory for him where women were concerned. He kept his relationships distant and quick, never lingering too long with one woman and never putting more than his body’s urges into it. Not so with Hermione. He pursued her relentlessly until he had her and once he had her he wooed her without mercy, not just wanting her, but needing her in a way he didn’t understand.

He kissed her for the remainder of their shower, washing every inch of her body while keeping his lips on her skin the entire time. He turned off the shower and accio’d a towel from the rack. With a tenderness that never failed to amaze and offset her, he rubbed her skin dry and did the same with her hair, muttering a spell to tame the frizz.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom. I need to gather a few things and then I’ll be there.” He kissed her lips, plump from his passionate kisses, and smoothed his hand over her damp curls. With a gentle nudge he pushed her towards their bedroom. Outwardly he seemed very cool and collected, but inside he was trembling with excitement. She was actually going to let him take her anally, something he had long fantasized about but hadn’t been able to engage in. He never figured to have a woman in his life who would want to explore _everything_ the way Hermione seemed to. Her adventurous spirit didn’t just apply to their bedroom antics; he had learned that as soon as he whisked her away to Switzerland. He had gotten up and readied himself to go skiing, informing her as he would have the women in his past, wife included, that he was going out and would be back. Previous lovers were content to remain behind but Hermione had insisted on joining him. 

She had raced him down the slope and much to his surprise she had beaten him. When he stared at her agog she had thrown a snowball in his face, laughing hysterically. When he recovered from his shock he had chased her into the trees where he took her forcefully up against a tree, the bark tearing into her down jacket. Feathers followed them all the way back to the chalet. Since then she had accompanied him riding, hiking, boating, and had even attempted archery though she was still having trouble on that front. She was a remarkable fencer and could hold her own in martial arts. She was without a doubt a match for him in every way.

With a towel around his hips he went to the sink and opened a drawer beneath it. There he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of oil and a tube of ointment. He took a moment to brush his teeth and comb his hair before following her into their room. She was standing in the middle of the room, her towel still wrapped around her torso. She looked a little lost, like she didn’t know quite what to do. That little bit of vulnerability made him smile. He approached her slowly and could see her eyes darting back and forth, no doubt she was wondering if he was just going to bend her over and go for it. 

He tossed the items in his hand onto the long bench at the foot of the bed and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace and pressing his lips against her shoulder.

“Relax, Pet, I won’t hurt you.” He whispered as he pressed tiny kisses along her collarbones and into the hollow at the base of her throat. She moaned softly and let her head fall back, her hands clasped behind his neck as he lavished her neck and shoulders with affection. He pulled the corner where the towel was tucked between her breasts and let the soft Egyptian cotton towel fall to the floor at her feet. His lips trailed lower, over the upper swells of her breasts and between, his tongue licking a fiery path to her nipples. He circled the ruched areola with the tip of his tongue before wrapping it around the erect tip and sucking it into his mouth. With every pull of his lips she felt the corresponding tug between her legs, pulsing and aching as she grew wet and swollen with arousal.

He went to his knees before her, his mouth affixed to the smooth white skin of her torso as he traced a leisurely path down over her belly while urging her back onto the bench. He settled her onto the edge, pushing her to lie back against the raised, rolled end. He lifted one of her legs and placed her foot onto the bench and pushed her other leg out so that she was splayed wide open for him, every inch of her sex exposed to him including the pink, puckered rosette of her backside. He began gently, lightly teasing her lower belly with his lips and tongue, leaving a tiny love bite atop her plump, shaven mound before trailing his tongue along the crease where thigh and pelvis connected. He kissed the smooth, plump petals of her pussy as though kissing her lips, loving the impatient way she wiggled against the bench.

“Keep your legs open.” His voice was husky and vibrated against her as he wiggled his tongue into her moist slit. He loved going down on her, loved the heady, musky scent of her and the salty sweet flavor. It was pure bliss to suckle at the font of her sex while she writhed and cried out, pressing her sweetness tighter against his lips and begging him for more. The tip of his tongue found her clit and he toyed with it, flicking it rapidly back and forth before sucking gently. He meandered a bit lower, circling the opening to heaven before pressing his tongue inside her as far as he could manage. A strangled moan escaped her lips and she pressed her hips forward, begging for more as her body wept more of its delicious honey onto his tongue.

“Oh, Lucius…more….god that feels so fucking good!” She groaned, grinding her pelvis against his mouth as he continued to press his tongue into her. He pulled back and replaced his tongue with two fingers, sliding them inside her and pressing up as he pumped them in and out, his tongue gently worrying her clit as she accustomed herself to the change of stimulus. When she was moaning and riding his fingers he replaced his tongue with his thumb against her clit, rotating it and pressing. Patiently he waited for her to adjust.

Hermione was in heaven. She loved it when Lucius buried his head between her thighs, he was brilliant with his tongue, applying himself diligently to her pleasure and enjoying himself in the process. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back, enjoying the feel of his fingers pumping into her, rubbing up against her G-spot with gentle, teasing strokes while his thumb worried her clit. His free hand was pressing into the back of her thigh, pushing her upraised leg back towards her chest. She was too far gone to protest this unusual positioning, too lost in the feel of him stimulating her closer to orgasm.

Her eyes snapped open the moment she felt it, the warm wet slide of his tongue between her cheeks. She made an odd squeaking sound and fisted her hand in his hair as he tongued her backside.

“Oh god, what are you doing?” She shrilled, her cheeks flushing bright red as she stared down at him. The cad had the nerve to wink up at her.

“Relax, trust me.” He purred before returning to his task. Hermione was shocked, she was by no means a prude but no one had ever licked her _there_ before. It was a taboo and dirty….wasn’t it? Lucius didn’t seem to mind at all though she didn’t think she would be allowing it if she hadn’t just come out of the shower. She did as he said and tried to relax, loosening her grip on his hair and concentrating on the new feelings his actions evoked. It was strange but not unpleasant; a lot like it had been in her office when he had penetrated her with his finger. She closed her eyes, his fingers pressing more firmly on her sweet spot while his tongue filled her with wicked sensation. She began rocking against the onslaught pleasure, seeking more, needing the release he promised. 

Lucius smiled a bit when she began moving into him. He could feel the walls of her pussy trembling around his fingers and doubled his efforts. Her raspy moans began to fill the room and her movements became urgent and erratic then she stiffened and cried out sharply, her muscles convulsing around his fingers as she came hard and long. He sat back and watched her, his fingers still stroking her gently as she slumped against the rolled end of the bench and trembled with the aftershocks. Out of courtesy he cast a quick cleansing spell on his mouth, figuring by her shocked reaction to his oral assault on her backside that she wouldn’t appreciate him kissing her without it. 

He withdrew his fingers from her sex and saw them glisten in the firelight with her slippery cream. She was watching him as he rubbed the slick fluid over the head of his cock as he got to his knees and reached for her.

“Come here, Pet.” He whispered, pulling her onto the floor.

“I can’t believe you did that, Lucius. You really are a pervert.” Her eyes were heavy lidded and her lips swollen from biting them.

“You always say that but you love everything I do to you.” He said, grasping her hips and pulling her closer, rubbing his cock against her soft belly.

“That’s true; I guess that makes me a pervert too.” She chuckled lightly and leaned forward to kiss the base of his throat, raking her teeth over the rough skin there.

“Damn right it does.” He growled, his fingers pressing deep into the cushy flesh of her hips. “And the perversion isn’t over for the night, turn around.” He used his grip on her hips to turn her so that she faced away from him. She expected him to direct her to bend over but was stunned once more when he just held her against him, her back pressed to his front, his cock nestled between the cheeks of her ass. She let her head rest back against his shoulder as his hands moved over her front, cupping and stroking her breasts, tugging at the nipples gently before sliding lower over her belly and delving into the swampy heat of her pussy. He strummed her clit gently, encouraging the little bud to grow firm once more. When she was moaning and writhing once more in arousal he lightly nudged her to bend over and rest her elbows on the bench.

He rubbed her back with long, slow strokes from shoulder to buttocks, soothing her as he nudged her knees apart and settled in behind her. He grabbed his cock at the base and slid into her wet heat slowly, seating himself fully inside her and closing his eyes, groaning in bliss.

“I thought you wanted....ah….oh…ooooo….never mind….” Hermione forgot what she was going to say when he began pumping in and out of her slowly, sliding every delicious inch of his cock through her tender flesh. She didn’t see him reach for the little bottle of oil and pull the stopper with his teeth. He coated his index and middle finger with the oil, feeling it warm on contact. He was still fucking her steadily when he pressed his oiled finger against her anus; she started and tightened instantly, her pussy squeezing his cock with near painful force.

“Easy, relax, I won’t hurt you, I need to prepare you to make it easier for you to take me.” She whimpered and made a conscious effort to relax her sphincter muscle and let his finger slip inside. He was gentle, fingering her puckered hole slowly while he continued his slow, torturous thrusting. When she had relaxed and was pushing back against him he slid his middle finger in alongside the first, slowing down considerably when she whimpered. He stroked her, scissoring his fingers inside her, stretching her, readying her for what was to come. He tipped the bottle and let a thin stream of oil trickle between her cheeks, oiling her backside further. 

He withdrew his fingers and quickly cleaned them using a whispered spell. He pulled out, sliding his tip up through her oily cheeks and immediately began pressing against her slippery anus. She was curling her fingers into the padded surface of the bench so Lucius placed his hand over hers, wrapping his fingers around her much smaller hand reassuringly. With his other he held his cock steady as he applied continuous light pressure trying to penetrate the tight ring of muscle. She recalled something she had read recently in a woman’s magazine and she pushed as though trying to push him out and it only let him sink in deeper, stretching her open and allowing him to fill her completely.

“Oh sweet mother of Circe!” He groaned, sinking balls deep into her ass. She was burning him up in her tight grip, making coherent thought impossible as he pulled back and pushed forward again. “I won’t last, Hermione.” He sounded desperate, almost sobbing as he pumped her again. She fought past the burning sensation of having her rear penetrated, the aching throb of her clit overshadowing the discomfort. 

“Take me with you.” She whimpered, taking their joined hands and sliding it between her legs, both their fingers stroking over the swollen bud of her clit as he rode her with more passion. Over and over their fingers stroked her clit while his cock shafted her backside. She could feel him begin to throb, heard the catch in his breathing and the increased tenor of his grunts and groans. One more little tweak of her clit and she was screaming in release, her cream trickling down her thighs as her pussy convulsed, her rectum pulsing as well, caressing him, stroking him until he spilled into her with a rough shout, falling onto her back and trembling with the most powerful orgasm he had ever known. 

His back ached and his chest burned as he tried to draw in enough air. He slid from inside her, careful of her newly abused flesh and reached for his wand to cast a gentle cleansing spell over them both. He reached for the tube of ointment, his head spinning slightly as he squeezed some onto his fingers and pressed it into her red and tender flesh.

“Oh…no more…” She protested weakly.

“It’s a healing cream, Pet, to soothe you.” He said softly, kissing the base of her spine. She was still bent over the bench, her head resting on the cushion with her hair tangled around her. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t move.” She muttered.

“You don’t have to.” He got to his feet and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he walked to the side of the bed and laid her in the center before crawling in beside her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against his side as he tucked them both beneath the blankets. “Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for this evening.”

“Mmmmm….it was different, not something I want to do every night but I would most certainly do it again. If you want to of course.” She said on a yawn, snuggling closer.

“We shall see.” He kissed her brow and thanked the gods for bringing her into his life.

“Telly?” She queried.

“Absolutely.” He smiled, reaching for his wand and revealing his television. He flicked through the channels, settling on a romantic comedy that made her laugh before calling the kitchens for a snack. He could think of nothing better than lying in his bed eating chocolate chip biscuits and watching television with his witch. He was a lucky man indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Chapter 16: Situation Out of Control**

Hermione was busier than she had been in a long, long while and finally, _finally_ she had the budget to do what needed to be done. She was able to approve three times the number of families for financial aid from last quarter and a dozen more students now had the funds to attend the magical school of their choice. For the first time in longer than she could remember she was content with what she was able to accomplish. Although, it still rubbed her the wrong way that an apparent image change was all it took.

Along that vein she had to admit that since being with Lucius she looked remarkably better, he helped with that, his taste in clothing, both women’s and men’s couldn’t be faulted and she could admit that she liked looking good for him, liked the way he looked at her when she was ‘done up’. In fact she barely made it to work on time that morning when he caught sight of her in her new dress and shoes. He had walked into the bathroom, a pair of gray knit pajama bottoms slung low on his hips, and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. The soft jersey fabric of the simple black dress hugged her curves lovingly from shoulders to knees. The low slung cowl neckline dipped to show a tasteful amount of cleavage, the three quarter sleeves the perfect length to show off the new bracelet Lucius had given her for Valentine’s Day. She had pulled her hair back into a long curling ponytail at the back of her head, the softly curling ends pulled forward over her shoulder. 

He had reached for her almost immediately, his fingertips tugging on a curl as his eyes raked over her. She loved watching the way his eyes, normally a silvery blue shade would darken to an almost cobalt color when he desired her. Just thinking about it and him brought on that familiar ache low in her belly. The smile on her face was uncontrollable, impossible to fight back, she was _happy_ in every aspect of her life. With her smile still in place she bumped the file drawer with her hip and headed back to her desk to pen yet another letter to a needy family approving them for aid. Just as she settled into her chair Harry appeared in her doorway.

“Harry! What brings you by so early?” She asked, looking at the clock on her desk to see if she had once again lost track of the time and missed lunch.

“Mione, there has been an accident.” Harry said as he stepped into her office. “Last night the copycat struck again outside of a prestigious restaurant, she used an unforgivable, the cruiciatus, and she used it repeatedly.”

“Oh my god, Harry!” She gasped, pressing her fingertips against her lips. “Is the victim alright?”

“He’s unconscious and in fairly bad shape at the moment, his eyes and face are swollen and his body took a serious beating while he thrashed on the ground, he’s at Saint Mungo’s now and they are caring for him.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Mione…the victim is Draco.”

“Oh god, no! Lucius!” Harry was shocked at how quickly she was out of her chair and gathering her things.

“He’s already been notified, he’s at the hospital now.” He said, amazed by her concern for him. She grabbed her purse and her cloak from a hook on the wall and headed towards the door. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the hospital to be with Lucius. He might not have been the best father, Harry, but he loves Draco more than just about anything, he has to be a wreck and no doubt he is royally pissed off.” Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. “You don’t want a pissed off Lucius on your hands, trust me. Besides, I want to be there for him, he needs me.” 

Harry watched her walk away from him heading for the main entry and exit hall. She was moving at a brisk pace, weaving her way in and out of the people walking the halls. She didn’t bother with the lifts, instead she headed straight for the stairwell and down, Harry following behind her. The main thought in his head as they walked: _She’s in love with him._ She didn’t hesitate in the slightest as she activated the floo and disappeared into it without a word.

They stepped out in the main lobby of the hospital where she actually slowed her pace to wait for Harry so he could show her to Draco’s room. She wasn’t surprised when she was led to a private elevator that led to a separate VIP wing of the hospital. Instead of cold, sterile tile there were self cleaning hardwood floors and priceless art on the walls. Only the wealthiest patients, the ones who didn’t rely on the ministry to pay their expenses, recovered in style. If she wasn’t so concerned for Lucius and Draco, Hermione may have been sorely offended.

As it was she followed Harry to the end of the hall and through a large wooden door into Draco’s room. Lucius was sitting beside his son’s bed, his face drawn and his brows tight with worry. When he looked up and saw her his shoulders relaxed and she could see that he was relieved to see her. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, leaning over him and holding him in her embrace.

”How is he?” She asked softly, pressing kisses meant to comfort and reassure against his temple.

“Still unconscious but all of the tests indicate that there will be no brain damage. It’s miraculous really, I am told that the tracing indicated no less than six direct hits. Whoever she is she is ruthless. He was out cold by the end of the second curse and she still hit him three more times, holding it for nearly a minute with each casting. What could he have done that was so terrible to deserve that? You only slapped him.” Lucius said quietly, still staring at his son lying in the bed bloodied and bruised.

“I slapped him because he offered me _everything_ in his trousers. Plus he had it coming for some incidences in school, he didn’t say or do anything that warranted this. He didn’t resist me, he was smart enough to know that a few galleons and trinkets weren’t worth his life or serious injury. I don’t understand this.” Hermione was confused as she came closer to the side of the bed. “He looks awful.”

“He looks better now, the healing potions and spells are working, though not as quickly as I would like. I can’t believe I almost lost my child, again.” Lucius rubbed the spot between his eyes. It tore at her heart to see him so worried and she felt guilty because she was the reason that Draco was injured. If she hadn’t created the Masked Lady, if she hadn’t gone on her one witch save the poor mission then there wouldn’t have been a sadistic copycat out there tormenting the public.

“I’m sorry, Lucius.” She said softly. He looked up and immediately he knew what she was thinking. He reached for her hand and pulled her onto his knee.

“This isn’t your fault, Pet. You don’t need to apologize.” He said, resting his chin on her shoulder and sighing as he held her, comforted by her warmth and her presence.

“It is my fault, Lucius, this…psycho…is copying _me_.”

“No, she isn’t, she stole your…alternate identity… but she isn’t copying you, you never hurt anyone. Don’t feel bad.” He kissed her cheek and then turned his head to where Harry stood near the window, not wishing to intrude on a private moment. “Have you found her?”

“No, Lucius, I haven’t found her. The wand, as we expected, belonged to a dead man.” Harry said, shaking his head wearily. “She is sloppy though, not like Hermione, we will catch her.”

“You had better hope it is soon, Potter. She harmed my son, I have no qualms about sending my own _investigators_ after her. She had better hope you find her before I do.” Lucius said darkly. The tone of his voice and the glacial expression on his face was enough to have Hermione shivering and Harry nervous. “No one harms those I claim as mine, Potter. I will protect Draco and Hermione any way that I can even if that means dipping into the life I left behind me.”

“It won’t come to that, I’ll find her and I will see her punished for her crimes, I swear it.” Harry saw the man’s curt nod and prayed he could come through. 

“Lucius, where is Astoria?” Hermione asked, looking around the room for Draco’s wife. 

“She was hysterical and driving me crazy so I sent her home to rest, told her to come back tomorrow.” Lucius rolled his eyes. “She could care less about Draco, she just enjoyed the attention she received from the nurses and doctors.” 

“Mindless bit of fluff.” Hermione muttered. “Have you eaten?” She asked.

“No, I’ve been talking with his doctors. They are keeping him sedated overnight while the potions do their work. He should wake tomorrow and maybe he can tell us what happened, give us something to go on.” Lucius looked back at Harry. “You should be able to question him then.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow afternoon, give him a chance to wake up and clear his head.” He laid his hand on Lucius’s shoulder, squeezing gently before embracing Hermione and kissing her cheek on his way out the door.

“You should go home and get something to eat.” She said, running her fingers through his hair.

“No, I will stay here until he wakes. I have let him down too many times, not been there for him as I should have in the past, I wont leave him now.” He said, his attention back on his son.

“Alright then, I’ll arrange to have something brought here.” She kissed the top of his head, determined to stay with him and take care of him for as long as he needed her. She could do no less, her heart wouldn’t let her.

****

**~@~**

It was pain that pulled Draco slowly from the darkness. His entire body ached as though he had swum for miles. His head felt heavy, as though he couldn’t even lift it and his mouth felt lined with cotton wool. The scent of antiseptic filled his nostrils and he struggled to open his eyes. He couldn’t open them very far, only small slits thanks to the swelling. It didn’t take too long for him to figure out that he was in the hospital.

The memories of what brought him there began to surge through his mind. He had left the club with the intent of slipping into bed with Elizabeth, curling around the soft warmth of her body and drifting off to sleep. But he hadn’t gotten far, he hadn’t even cleared the building on his way to a public apparation point when he felt the first spell hit him. It had been a weak one, more uncomfortable than actually painful. When he turned around he was shocked to see _her_ standing there with her wand trained on him. He had only been in contact with her once, but he knew something was wrong.

There was malice in her eyes, something the other lady thief had lacked. The _other_ had a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous lift to her lips that invited teasing, that made you unafraid, it was the reason he had felt confident enough to tease her. Of course she had slapped him, but not hard, it was more like she wanted to get his attention, not actually hurt him. This woman, however, was something different. She wanted to hurt him. There was something familiar in the hate he felt radiating off of her but he couldn’t quite place it before she began throwing the crucios.

He was unconscious before the second spell ended but given the way his body felt he was almost certain that it hadn’t been the end of his torture. The light in his room was dim and hid vision slowly adjusted so that he was able to focus. He saw a tray beside his bed with a pitcher of water and a glass along with some flowers in a vase. He shifted his head and looked further across the room to the long sofa against the wall beneath the window. His father lay stretched out, his head resting on a pillow and his feet on the arm of the sofa. Hermione lay pressed all along his side, her thigh draped over his hips and her head resting on his chest. His dad’s hand curled around her butt cheek possessively.

He wanted to laugh but it would no doubt hurt. His father always seemed to have his hands on Granger, even in his sleep he was groping her. It was no longer disturbing to watch like it had been in the beginning. He had gotten beyond the age difference and the complete irony of the blood politics involved and he saw that his father was happy. He was smiling and joking, clearly happy with his new relationship. Hermione was good for him and he suspected that their feelings ran deeper than either of them realized. 

He watched Hermione shift against his father, lifting her head and brushing her lips against his brow before she moved away from him and sat up. His father was reluctant to let her go, frowning and protesting in his sleep when she stood up and stretched, yawning wide. She looked towards the bed and saw him, a smile stretching her lips as she walked towards him.

“You look like shit.” She said with a grin.

“Thanks, I feel like shit.” His voice was raspy and his throat scratchy. She poured a glass of water and held the straw to his lips so he could drink.

“You got your arse kicked by a girl.” She teased.

“It isn’t the first time.” He said, falling back onto the pillow, grateful for the soothing coolness of the water on this throat.

“Probably won’t be the last either.” She said, sitting on the side of his bed. “You alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright. I can’t believe he stayed.” Draco said, looking over at his father still sleeping on the sofa. 

“He wouldn’t leave.” 

“And you?” Draco queried.

“I couldn’t leave him.” She said softly, a confused look on her face as though she didn’t quite understand it herself. 

“My father’s girlfriend sleeps at my bedside but my wife is no where to be seen.” He said thoughtfully. “Interesting twist on things.”

“Your father sent Astoria home, Draco.”

“She was annoying him I bet.” He chuckled, groaning as the pain wracked his torso. 

“He said she was driving him crazy and had to fight the urge to slap her.” She met his gaze and they shared a smile.

“Can you do me a favor?” He asked.

“I can try.”

“Send an owl to Elizabeth, she will worry.” He winced as he shifted and propped himself up against the pillows, his head spinning slightly.

“I don’t understand, Draco. You clearly love this woman, why are you living in misery with Astoria?” 

“It isn’t as easy as that, Granger, not in my world. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to have a life with Elizabeth, but it is what it is, what it always has been.” He sounded so resigned to his fate and she just didn’t understand it.

“I still don’t understand it. Why don’t you fight for her? Change the way things are?” 

“It’s the way they have always been, Granger. You don’t understand because you aren’t a pureblood, you weren’t raised in the wizarding aristocracy, this is just how it is.” He saw her look back to his father, her eyes softening. “Do you love him?”

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. He had a long night worrying over Draco. His concern for his son had pulled at her heart, making it ache in her chest and long to be closer to him.

“I think you do, you just don’t want to acknowledge it.” Draco’s stomach growled and Hermione looked back at him with her eyes lit with laughter.

“I guess we should get you something to eat. You didn’t eat at all yesterday.” She said.

“I could handle a bite or two…but, Granger…you won’t always be able to change the subject, you are going to have to face it at some point.” He said.

“Shut up, Draco, I like you better as an idiot, wisdom doesn’t suit you.”


	17. Chapter 17

****

**Chapter 17: The Seeds of a Plan**

Harry arrived just after dinner to question Draco. He wanted to give the other wizard a chance to recover and catch his breath before he began grilling him about what happened. When he entered the room Draco was sitting up in his bed and Hermione was seated cross legged at the foot, a rolling bed table between them with a backgammon board set up. They were arguing, Hermione accusing Draco of using magic when he rolled the dice and Draco daring her to prove it. Lucius was on the sofa looking through a ledger of some sort with a pencil tucked behind his ear, oblivious of the two squabbling on the bed.

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” Harry said as he walked in on the oddly domestic scene. 

“No worries, Potter, I was just beating Granger, again, at a game of backgammon.” Draco seemed in decent spirits, all things considered.

“He’s cheating, not winning.” Hermione snorted. Draco kicked her beneath the blanket and Harry saw Hermione slap his foot. It was a bit disconcerting to see them actually getting along and teasing each other after so many years of animosity between them.

“I was hoping you would feel up to talking.” Harry said as he pulled a chair up to Draco’s bedside and sat down.

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Draco folded his hands over his abdomen and stared at Harry.

“How about you start at the beginning and tell me everything you remember, even if it seems trivial.”

“Alright, I was at the restaurant. I had a few drinks with Zabini and Theo Nott, played a few hands of poker and smoked a cigar in the back. I left a bit early because I had another engagement. I was heading to the public apparation point when I felt the spell hit me in the back. The first one wasn’t strong at all, it was just…annoying. I turned around to face my assailant and was shocked to see The Masked Lady…only…” His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

“Only what?” Harry pressed, noting for the first time that Lucius had moved from the sofa and now stood beside Hermione, listening intently to the testimony. 

“I met The Masked Lady before, remember? I filed a report about it. This woman, she looked like her but there was something off.” He said, confusion in his eyes.

“Something off how?” Harry cast a glance at Hermione and saw Lucius reach out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

“With the other woman…even though she slapped me…I didn’t mind giving her what I had because there was something about her that made me calm, comfortable. I _knew_ that she had no desire to cause me harm, there was a twinkle in her eye and she had a naughty little grin that was playful and somewhat….well, endearing.” Harry nearly smirked at the description wondering what Draco would do if he knew he was talking about Hermione. “This woman…her eyes were cold and there was no smile at all, she was sneering at me like she hated me. She didn’t even blink when she threw the curse again only this time she held it and she put a lot of power behind it because I went down within seconds. The doctors tell me I was hit repeatedly even after I lost consciousness.”

“Yes, she is now wanted for assault and attempted murder. Can you recall anything else? Did she say anything?” Draco furrowed his brow and searched his brain.

“I vaguely recall hearing her cast the spell but other than that no, I don’t remember anything else, I am sorry.” He said.

“No, don’t be sorry, you have given me plenty.” Harry said softly. He looked over at Hermione and Lucius and he could see that look in her eye, that guilty look that told him she was taking the weight of the blame onto her shoulders.

“Draco….you’re right, the woman who did this to you isn’t the same woman who took your galleons and watch.” Hermione said softly. Lucius squeezed her shoulder and Harry stood in front of the door to make certain that no one else came in. 

“How do you know that?” He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Because I stole your galleons and watch.” She said.

“You…oh my gods! That’s why you were so obsessed with this story! You dirty old pervert!” Draco’s comments were directed at Lucius who glared at his son as Draco burst into fits of laughter. “She robbed you didn’t she? She robbed you and you got off on it!”

“I would suggest you calm down before I forget that you are recovering.” Lucius snapped.

“My gods you are depraved.” Draco said shaking his head. “And you…you slapped me!” He pointed at Hermione in accusation.

“You invited me to polish your wand.” She said in her defense. “You have no right to call Lucius a pervert when you were just as excited.”

“I won’t deny it.” Draco sighed. “You looked hot in all that leather, Granger. You should dress like that all the time.”

“I have retired my leathers.” She felt her pulse pound with relief that he was taking the news so well. She knew she had to tell him but feared his reaction. She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially to Draco, “Well, they are retired from public but your father likes them so much they make an occasional private appearance.” Draco’s eyes widened for a moment then the laughter came again. 

“More than my poor brain can handle in regards to my father and sex.” He said through his laughter.

“Who said sex was involved? Maybe he just likes for me to wear them and steal his goodies?” She teased. She looked back over her shoulder at a clearly uncomfortable and blushing Lucius and then joined Draco in his laughter.

“So you knew about this, Potter? Why didn’t you arrest her?” Draco didn’t actually want Hermione in prison, she made his father happy so he wanted her with him and besides, she didn’t keep the money or fund terrorism or anything, she fed the poor.

“I should have, but I couldn’t, maybe if she had been violent or greedy but she wasn’t, she stole from the rich to feed the poor. It was quite noble.” Harry shrugged. “Besides, your father implied he would go all death eater on me if I dared to touch her.”

Draco looked at the people in the room and thought about the situation. He should be insulted, angry and shocked, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Granger was Granger, she would always rally on behalf of the downtrodden and he had to admit, he was impressed that she would dance on the shady side for a cause she believed in. Even more was his father’s feelings that he, if no one else, could read so clearly on the older man’s face. He cared for her deeply, enough that he was willing to essentially threaten an auror to protect her. Granger, once his nemesis, had managed to burrow her way into his life and his family. He liked her. 

“You owe me a watch, Granger.” He said, leaning back into his pillows.

“I’ll get right on that.” She smiled. “Thank you, Draco.”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Granger, I can’t handle it. I’m seriously injured you know. You should get me some pudding.”

“I don’t think so; I don’t fetch pudding for any man.” She laughed.

“Not true, I saw you feeding my father pudding when I was pretending to nap.” His naughty grin took up his entire face.

“He’s the exception you dirty little voyeur. What is with you Malfoys and your perverted tendencies?” She asked, looking over her shoulder and Lucius who simply arched his brow.

“I hate to break this up but someone is trying to come inside so let’s drop the conversation to something less incriminating and something that doesn’t induce images of nakedness?” Harry said, holding the door closed despite the determined individual on the other side trying to come in. When the others schooled their features back to normal he stepped aside and the door burst open and Astoria Malfoy stumbled inside. 

“Oh…the door was stuck.” She said airily looking over her shoulder at the door. “Oh, hello, Mr. Potter.” She said, smoothing her clothes.

“Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry found Astoria Malfoy to be an odd bird. She never seemed to know quite what was going on, not quite as far gone as Luna, but pretty far gone.

“So, you are awake.” She seemed almost disappointed, Harry thought. 

“Yes, I have been since early this morning. But you knew that, Hermione sent you an owl, I watched her pen the note.” Draco eyed his wife with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. She ran her hand over her sleek hair and licked her glossy lips, her eyes darting around the room from person to person.

“I didn’t receive it until later…I wasn’t feeling quite myself this morning….I didn’t sleep well being so distraught over your injuries and all.” She said nervously.

“I will assume that your visit to the hair stylist help with your distress, along with the fresh manicure and the new outfit?” Draco inquired. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the truth of it. And the truth was that his wife could care less and had probably hoped he was still unconscious.

“Um…what are the doctors saying?” She immediately changed the subject.

“I will be fine; I can go home in the morning.” He said, watching the flash of disappointment in her eyes. 

“That’s wonderful, Draco.” She said insincerely. “I should go home and make preparations for your homecoming then. I will have the staff make your favorite foods and ready your room.

“Yes, you do that.” He said, watching her fuss with her appearance a little more before she leaned in and kissed his cheek then said goodbye, leaving as quickly as she came.

“Draco, your wife is strange…no offense.” Harry said, watching her leave.

“I am well aware, Potter, no offense taken.” Draco chuckled. “It is what it is and what it is is business.” Draco sighed and looked at Harry. “Speaking of business, what are you planning to do about this menace pretending to be The Masked Lady?”

“Well…I was sort of hoping Hermione might be willing to help me with that.” Harry turned towards the door and cast a locking and silencing spell to protect them from anyone eavesdropping outside.

“Help you how?” She asked.

“By telling me how you determined what venues to hit and who to mark.” He said settling back into his chair.

“In the beginning I would simply read the society pages and figure out where the wealthiest people would be. The wealthy like to be seen and they like to flaunt their wealth so private clubs, theaters and galas were always good. Towards the end of my run I will confess that my interest became more about where Lucius would be.” She grinned. “I even broke into his house….twice.”

“You broke into the manor?” Draco was shocked, his father had gotten paranoid about security after the war, and it wasn’t easy to get through his wards. 

“Twice.” She said again through her smile.

“Why?” Harry asked. Hermione looked over at him and the slight change in her grin along with Lucius’s smug expression told him everything he needed to know. “Never mind. Would you be willing to help out?” 

“You just want me to tell you where I would hit, were I still masquerading?” She asked.

“Well, there is that. But how did you get away so quickly? You didn’t use magic at all yet you were gone from sight in a blink and moved undetected through very public venues. How?” Harry had been curious about her methods since her confession.

“Well, I’ve been taking yoga and martial arts for years, you know that, in recent years I have added gymnastics and dance to that. I am limber and light on my feet, I can fit myself into small spaces, move through tiny niches and passages and I can do it quickly and silently.” She answered Harry truthfully.

“How limber are you, Granger?” Draco grinned. “I mean…can you put your ankles behind your head?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She laughed.

“Hell, I’d like to know.” Lucius murmured behind her. She looked up at him and gave him a saucy wink.

“Maybe when we get home.” She said.

“Okay, off the subject again.” Harry said, wondering if they could ever stay on topic. “Would you be willing to help me? Would you be willing to set yourself up to bait the copycat?”

“Absolutely not!” Lucius nearly shouted in protest. “You ask too much, Potter. I will not allow her to put herself in danger for this case. Look at what happened to my son! No, she won’t do it.” His vehement protest shocked them all. No one quite expected it. 

“I don’t want her in danger either, Lucius, but Hermione knows how to defend herself and she knows the mentality of someone perpetrating such a crime. Plus, she is the new girlfriend of the wealthiest wizard in England; one might expect her to be on his arm dripping in jewels.” Harry said hopefully. Lucius snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Anyone who knows her would know she wouldn’t be tempted by such things. I would get further with her by donating to one of her infernal charities than I would buying her a diamond.” Lucius accio’d a chair from across the room and settled into it before pulling Hermione by the hand into his lap.

“They don’t have to be real….” Harry was stopped by Lucius’s raised hand.

“If I buy her jewelry it will certainly NOT be fake.” He looked offended that Harry would even suggest such a thing.

“But this would be something to catch the eye of a thief, not an actual gift.” Harry said.

“I didn’t go for the flashier pieces. I preferred the smaller, more understated items; they were the ones most likely to have higher value. Diamond earrings, shirt studs, cufflinks, belt buckles, wrist watches, rings, bracelets….small, easy to pawn and easy to get away with.” She said.

“But our copycat doesn’t, she goes for the flash.” Harry said. Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“And I seriously doubt her collection process is as interesting as yours.” He said huskily.

“Only you got special treatment, Love. Everyone else was just ordered to hand it over.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek, loving the feel of his arms around her.

“It’s a damned good thing too, Id hate to have to kill them all.” He said.

“Again, can you two stop with the lovey dovey stuff and concentrate?” Harry tried to sound stern and official but the truth was that he was amused by her and by the wizard so clearly smitten with her. “There is a ball coming up, the ministry’s annual spring soiree. The two of you should go and Hermione should look like someone might expect your girlfriend to look.”

“No one would expect my… _girlfriend_ , gods I hate that term…to be a muggleborn witch and certainly not Hermione, so maybe you should tell me what you expect my…girlfriend…to look like, Potter.” Lucius said the word ‘girlfriend’ through clenched teeth, it grated on his nerves and he found it juvenile. Surely there was a better word to describe what she meant to him?

“Well…you know, glamorous, dressed to the nines and weighed down with baubles.” Harry shrugged.

“You make me sound like a Christmas tree.” Hermione laughed. “How about a nice dress and maybe some earrings or a pretty necklace? I’m sure we can find some costume jewelry….”

“No, no costume jewelry.” Lucius interrupted. 

“Lucius, it’s meant to entice a thief, we don’t need to waste money and perfectly good jewelry as bait.” She said.

“There are jewels in the vault that belonged to my mother and grandmother and who knows what other ancestor, you can choose something from there. Believe me when I say that pureblood witches will spot a fake, even a good one, a mile away.” Lucius said. “I don’t want you to do this, Hermione, you could get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Lucius.” She laid her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, her stomach knotting as a myriad of emotions coursed through her. “You won’t leave my side the entire evening, no one would ever hurt me with you there, you wouldn’t let them.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” He kissed her lips briefly then looked over at Harry. “You had better hope like hell she doesn’t get hurt, Potter, because if she does I will hold you responsible.” 

Harry shuddered slightly, certain that he wouldn’t like any retribution Lucius might seek out for harm to Hermione.

“Fair enough. So then I suppose we should work out a more detailed plan….”

“Later, there are still a few weeks before the soiree, plenty of time. Right now I want to go home with my…with Hermione and sleep in our bed now that Draco is awake and so obviously going to recover.” Lucius’s tone left no room for discussion.

“Right…sleep….sure, Father, whatever you say.” Draco teased, his eyes growing a little heavy as the most recent dose of pain and sleep potion began to take effect. “I’m tired anyhow, you just run on home to…sleep. You too, Potter, tell Red I said hello.”

“Fine, goodnight, Draco, I’ll tell Ginny you said hi. Mione, I’ll come by Saturday and the three of us can come up with something more concrete. Draco, I don’t think I need to tell you that this needs to remain quiet, not even your wife can know.” Harry said seriously.

“Like I would tell her.” Draco snorted as he lowered the head of his bed and rolled onto his side. “Sleepy….leave.”

“Goodnight, everyone.” Harry said as he removed himself from the room.

“We are going, Draco. I will return in the morning. If being at your house is too much you are welcome at the manor to recover, your rooms are always open to you.” Lucius said quietly, fisting his hand to keep from reaching out to touch his son. Sometimes it felt like it was too little too late.

“I know, Father. Enjoy your evening with, Hermione.” Draco looked up at his father and smiled sleepily. “I like her, she’s a good woman, always was even though I treated her like shit. She’s good for you.”

“I think so too.” Lucius laid his hand on his shoulder for a moment then pulled the blanket up over him the way he had when Draco was very small and would kick the covers off in his sleep. He loved his son more than anything, even if he had been poor at showing it. “Goodnight, Son.”


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Chapter 18: Soft Moments**

Outside the moon rose high in a cloudless sky spilling its light over the earth. Inside Malfoy Manor elves busily moved about cleaning and preparing the house for their persnickety Master and their new, kinder Mistress. At the far side of the house’s east wing Hermione and Lucius were cuddled into their bed cast in the soft glow of the television. Hermione wasn’t paying much attention to what was on the screen, she was too busy staring at his profile and trying to decipher her feelings.

She loved looking at him like that, so relaxed and happy. Every now and then his lips would twitch with a grin or a soft chuckle would escape. He really did love his television but she knew that he would never admit it in public. That was fine with her, it was something they shared between them, a lover’s secret. But did she love him? She loved sleeping with him, loved having him hold her, loved the way he looked at her and she loved the way she could feel his smile through a kiss when he was happy, but was that equal to loving him?

She thought about going back to her life without him and immediately felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She felt the pain in the center of her chest and she curled tighter against him and tucked her face into the side of his neck.

“Whoa…what’s wrong?” Lucius had felt her staring at him for the previous half hour then suddenly she was burrowing into him and hiding her face. Her behavior was strange and it worried him.

“Nothing, just hold me.” She said softly. The arm draped over his chest tightened and she curled her leg over his hips, for a moment he thought she might climb over top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, smoothing his hand up and down her back.

“Hermione, Pet, what’s wrong?” He could feel her trembling slightly. “Did I do something to upset you?” He couldn’t think of anything but that didn’t mean much when dealing with a woman.

“No, you’ve been absolutely perfect.” She pressed her lips against his neck, kissing him softly. 

“Something isn’t right, you normally don’t act like this, tell me what has you so upset.” He reached for his wand on the nightstand and turned off the television so he could focus on her.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Her voice was muffled against the side of his neck. She felt like an idiot, a vulnerable, emotional idiot for saying it but he wanted to know.

“What? Why would I leave you?” Lucius was confused as he rolled her onto her back and leaned over her. “What has brought this on?”

“I don’t know…I’m confused. Draco asked me if I loved you…I don’t know the answer to that, Lucius and it has me all….jumbled. I love so much about you, so much about being with you and the thought of being without you…” A strangled sound much like a sob escaped her and tears trickled from the corner of her eye. “I don’t want to be without you.”

Lucius didn’t know what to say. On one hand she was telling him that she may not love him but on the other she was weeping at thought of being without him, he was both humbled and a bit hurt. He caught her tears with the tips of his fingers and wiped them away, pushing her hair back from her face so he could look at her.

“You aren’t going to be without me, Hermione. This thing between us happened very fast and it is somewhat…surreal, I suppose. It’s going to take time for us and everyone else to get used to it. You don’t have to love me right now, Pet. It’s okay if you don’t and it’s okay if you don’t know, there is no hurry, neither of us is going anywhere.” He kissed the end of her nose and smiled down at her. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What is that?” She asked on a sniffle. 

“When you realize that you do, don’t keep it to yourself, tell me.” He said quietly.

“When? That’s a rather arrogant assumption.” She teased gently, her fingertips stroking down the bridge of his nose.

“Make no mistakes about it, Pet, I want you to love me, I want it very much and when you do I want to hear it often.” When her fingers touched his lips he nipped at them lightly then nuzzled his cheek into her palm. He loved for her to touch him, he felt like a bloody cat when she did, always moving into her touch and wanting more.

“And you?” She fished, curious about his feelings as well.

“You have had my heart from the beginning. There is no pressure, don’t try to force your feelings. I’m here when you are ready.” He nearly purred when her nails scratched over his scalp.

“Once more you have managed to surprise me.” She said, smiling at the way he moved his head to get more of her touch. 

“I hope it is always so, because you never cease to amaze me.” His body shuddered as her touch gave him chills. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down until their lips nearly met.

“Make love to me, Lucius.” She raised her head just an inch and pressed her lips against his, taking his lips in a kiss so tender that his skin prickled. He returned her kiss as he always did, with equal tenderness, wanting her to _feel_ him. He loved her, he didn’t doubt it for a moment because he had never loved another, had never felt anything quite like what he felt for her but he was hesitant to trust it because it came so quickly, so easily. 

Maybe he wasn’t ready to say the words but he could show her what she meant to him through his touch, his kiss, the sharing of his body with hers. His hands on her skin were soft and light, gently caressing her from neck to hip in a slow sweep down then back up, cupping her breast and squeezing tenderly. More emotion was generated by the kiss they shared than by any words ever spoken. Lucius wasn’t a saint by any stretch of the imagination, there had been women in his past, a lot of women, but not one, not even his wife, had pulled such deep emotion from him. For a long time he had believed himself incapable of romantic love and he was grateful for the gift of realization she had given him. 

He caressed her nipple, brushing his fingertips over the puckered tip and pebbled areola with a featherlight caress. She arched into his touch silently pleading for more as her tongue danced with his. He reluctantly released her lips to trail soft, damp kisses over her chin and down the silky arch of her throat. His mouth journeyed over her collarbones and down into the sweet valley between her breasts. He was intoxicated by the sweet, natural scent of her skin. Over the mounds of her breasts his tongue traveled to the pouting nipple begging for attention. He licked slowly, circling it, rubbing it with the flat of his tongue before suckling gently while his fingers manipulated the other, plumping it and preparing it for his mouth.

He nursed at her breasts for several long moments, switching between them and lavishing them with affection before slowly making his way down her torso. He nibbled along the curve of her waist, nipping at the softness of her belly and the slight jut of her hipbones. She was moving sensuously beneath his meandering lips, stretching and arching her body in fluid, languid undulations as she sighed and whimpered softly. He laid his hand on the inside of her thigh and urged her legs open lowering his head and pressing a kiss against the swollen lips of her sex. 

He heard her rough cry and felt the slow roll of her hips as she encouraged him to continue. He tickled her dewy slit with the tip of his tongue, getting the first taste of her sweet, slippery nectar before burrowing deeper and finding the tight pearl that was the seat of her pleasure. He toyed with it, flicking his tongue back and forth, circling it and suckling gently as she rocked against his mouth. He felt her quiver against his lips and then the sharp bite of her nails in his shoulders.

“No…ah….stop….” She contradicted herself, asking him to stop while still pressing her hips up. “Inside me….I want to come with you inside me…please.” Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she urged him up to lie between her thighs. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her heels digging into his muscular backside and pulling him closer.

“Hermione…” Lucius groaned her name as he sank slowly into her heat, the taste of her desire still wet on his lips. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he slowly drew his cock back and then pressed forward again through her clasping flesh.

“Kiss me, please, I need you to kiss me.” She cupped the back of his neck and pulled his head down until their lips met, returning to the slow, tender kiss of earlier. He couldn’t begin to understand what had brought about this vulnerable side of her but he knew that she needed him. Somehow he sensed her need to feel connected to him, to feel how much he cared for her and he needed to show her. 

He moved within her, the slow and easy friction of his cock inside her moving in tandem with his tongue in her mouth. It was by no means the best sex they had had but it was certainly the most intense. There was so much emotion, need and vulnerability churning between them, mingling with the passion and making the intensity almost unbearable. As his climax neared he pulled his lips from hers and stared into her eyes, connecting with her as they moved together. The words were there on the tip of his tongue and the emotion was pulsing within him with every beat of his heart but they were never said.

She quivered in his arms, her sex pulsing around him as she peaked, her legs trembling and her back arching as he pumped into her until he joined her, spilling inside her with a series of soft groans before letting his weight rest on her in sated bliss. She never protested when he remained on top of her after making love, in fact she would wrap herself around him and hold him tight, stroking his back and his hair gently as they came down from their high. He smiled and sighed when he felt her fingers run through his hair. 

“Feel better?” He asked softly, shifting his weight so that she wasn’t bearing the brunt of it.

“I always do when you make love to me.” She said quietly. “Do you think me a sap now?”

“No.” He chuckled. “Everyone has their moments of vulnerability, Pet, their moments of confusion when they just cant contain themselves.” He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. Her hair was a tangled mess around her head but to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “I kind of like you all emotional and needy. It makes me feel needed, like only I can give you what you need.” 

“You are the only man who has ever given me what I need. You make me happy and I feel complete in a way I never have. It freaks me out a little when I think about it too much.” Her brow was furrowed as she spoke and traced his lips with the tip of her index finger.

“Then don’t think about it too much, at least not the parts that have you… _freaked out_. I am glad I make you happy, Hermione, because you make me happy too. Happier than I have ever been.” He kissed her then, lightly brushing his lips over hers before he rolled off of her and settled them beneath the covers. He rolled her onto her side and then spooned up behind her and held her tight. “It will all be okay, Pet. You’ll see, we will be just fine and I think…I think that what we have, what we will have, will surprise us and everyone else before it is all said and done.” He kissed the back of her neck and she snuggled back against him.

“Just hold me tighter, don’t let me go.” She mumbled sleepily.

“With pleasure.”


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Chapter 19: The Event**

“I don’t like it.” Lucius said from the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror fiddling with his tie with a scowl on his handsome face.

“But you picked this dress, remember?” Hermione said as she slid her feet into a pair of satin stiletto sandals. She stood up and smoothed the bronze satin slip of a dress over her curves, admiring the low dipping line of the back.

“No, you look good enough to eat…in fact I’ve been thinking about it ever since you put it on.” His eyes lowered as he cast a smoldering glance her way. She did look amazing in the designer gown made exclusively for her. It hugged every curve to perfection and the color set off the gold in her eyes and the fiery highlights in her hair. She had straightened her hair and it hung in a long, silken curtain over her shoulder, curling around her breast provocatively. She was beautiful, and he was thankful that she was his.

“You aren’t mussing me before the ball, Lucius, so you can get that look out of your eye right now.” She admonished, though she couldn’t fight the smile on her lips. She loved it when he looked at her that way, as though he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, but after the ball…” He gave her a pointed look that told her she shouldn’t plan on going to sleep before well into the early morning. “What I meant was that I don’t like the idea of you baiting this crazed woman.” He said, tugging his tie into a perfect bow and turning away from the mirror to look directly at her.

“I know you don’t.” She said softly. “But she has to be stopped, she’s dangerous, Love.” She crossed the room and put her arms around his neck, leaning into him. “I know you are worried about me, but you shouldn’t be. I can take care of myself, I can defend myself if need be with or without magic. I promise I’ll be careful.”

“You had better, I won’t take well to anything happening to you.” He ducked his head and kissed her softly, not daring to press further lest he become lost her lips as he always seemed to do.

“You’ll just have to keep me within arms reach all night then.” She ran her fingers through his hair, thrilled that he had left it down.

“No problem there.” He slid his hands over her butt and gave the springy flesh a little squeeze. “We need to finish dressing you before I tell Potter to go to hell and undress you.” He said, pushing her away from him reluctantly. He walked past her into their bedroom and opened the top drawer of his bureau, withdrawing a long, flat leather jewelers case. “This…is for you to wear tonight.”

He opened the box and held it out for her to see. She gasped softly when she saw the simple solitaire diamond pendant and earrings nestled among black satin in platinum settings. She pressed her fingertips to her lips in astonishment. 

“Lucius, those are real…you were supposed to get zirconia or some other imitation…not real diamonds.” Her voice trembled slightly.

“And I told you that no witch of mine would wear false jewels, _ever_.” He sat them on his bureau and lifted the pendant from the box. He undid the clasp and walked around behind her. “Now, move your hair.” She gathered her hair and lifted it, baring her throat as he reached around her and put it on for her. He latched the clasp and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. “These are made for you.” He said softly. “Put the earrings on.”

“You didn’t have to buy me jewelry, you didn’t have to go to so much trouble for a case…” 

“I didn’t do it for the case, Hermione.” He was a bit hurt that she believed he would only gift her with something if there were an ulterior motive. He walked back to his bureau and opened the top drawer once more, reaching inside for a black velvet bag and another leather box. He didn’t say anything as he opened the box and then fastened an elaborate, diamond encrusted wristwatch on his arm.

“What is that?” She asked, her mouth agog as several carats worth of diamonds glittered in the dim bedroom light.

“I believe the muggles called it a Rolex, custom made of course.” He said as he carefully inserted his diamond cufflinks.

“Lucius, that is ridiculous! You bought a small fortune in diamonds to bait a thief! A crazy thief at that!” She realized his anger the moment he turned to face her and she took a step back.

“I bought you the necklace and the earrings _before_ Potter’s crazy scheme, I saw them in a jewelry store and thought that they would look lovely on you, simple, elegant and understated, just like my witch. I was simply waiting for the right occasion to gift you with them.” He snapped. “And I needed another watch and new cufflinks because a less crazy but far sexier thief stole mine several months back!”

“I don’t know what to say…you don’t have to buy me things, my love, I don’t need things, only you.” She was tearing up, something she seemed to do more often since they got together, but she couldn’t help it, she found herself moved by him more and more.

“I know that I don’t, but I want to give you things, beautiful things because you denied yourself for so long to benefit others. I want to see you wearing my gifts and I want others to see that you are mine and that I lo….care very much for you.” He reached out and caught her tear with the edge of his finger before it could roll down her cheek.

“I’m sorry if I seemed ungrateful.” She sniffled. “It’s just that no one has ever given me anything like this before, I don’t know what to think.”

“It wont be the last time I give you a gift, Hermione. I adore you and will shower you with my affection and with beautiful things, you should get used to it.” He laid his hand on her cheek and pulled her towards him, lowering his head to brush his lips against hers lightly.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” She said, clutching the lapels of his dress robes.

“I have thick skin, Hermione, but never, ever think that I do anything for any reason other than because I _want_ to.” He said, kissing her again. “We should go before I make love to you and cause us to be late.”

“Any other night and there would be no choosing between them, we would both have been naked and in our bed long before now.” She sighed and let go of his lapels to take a step backwards, a pout on her pretty red lips. “Alright, Prince Charming, take me to the ball.” Her prince smirked in her direction and held out his arm, prepared to watch over her like a hawk all night.

****

**~@~**

The ballroom was lavishly decorated for the night’s events. Tables were covered with black and silver linens and the centerpieces were silver vases filled with black roses. The white china and crystal were edged in silver as well. A small fortune had been spent on the event and the thought of that had Hermione cringing inside. But she kept silent and actually enjoyed the evening for a change now that her budget was adequate and she was actually able to do some good.

The dinner portion was over and the guest speakers had _finally_ stopped talking. People had begun milling about and adjourning to the dance floor for the fun part of the evening. Hermione had danced with Harry and had taken a turn with Draco who had decided not to bring Astoria and go stag. But it was the slow dance with Lucius that capped her evening thus far, being held so close to him, her hand tucked into his, her head resting on his shoulder. He spent almost the entire dance whispering in her ear how beautiful he found her, how much he enjoyed holding her, how he adored her. She had felt so warm in his arms and not just from his body heat. His words warmed her from the inside and made her skin tingle. No one else made her feel that way.

“So, Mione, if you were….prowling tonight, what would your strategy be?” Harry asked, a little peeved that the copycat had yet to show herself. Hermione smiled a little, she _had_ considered it.

“Well, for starters I would have enjoyed the dinner and speakers, though my attentions would have been spread around the room, taking not of who was in attendance and what they were wearing.” She said leaning back against one of the tall black columns lining the outskirts of the room. “I would have already determined my marks, always saving Lucius for last.” She winked at him and elicited a rather sinister grin from her lover. “I would slip out right after the speakers, changed and then disillusioned myself before slipping back inside where I would probably shimmy up one of these columns to walk the rafters and observe the crowd from above.” Harry and Draco had their eyes trained on the ceiling, looking like spectators at an air show. But not Lucius, his eyes were on her. “I’d watch for the ones I intended to target to slip out and then Id position myself into one of the little niches out in the hall…”

“But those are so small!” Harry finally took his eyes off the ceiling and looked back at Hermione. She shrugged, a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

“I’m very flexible.” She said, pushing off of the column and moving into Lucius’s side, sliding her arms around his waist beneath his dress robes and sighing when he held her close.

“How flexible?” He asked quietly. 

“If you were to pull me behind one of those columns I could bring my leg straight up in the air, rest my ankle on your shoulder and you could fuck me.” She whispered into his ear.

“Gods damn it, witch!” He hissed, jerking his dress robes over the front of him to hide the sudden erection her teasing evoked. 

“So…you probably would have struck by now?” Harry asked. Hermione gave him a sad shrug and nodded.

“Yes…people are beginning to leave, I would have probably lifted several pieces of jewelry, a couple of wallets and completely fleeced at least two of the wealthiest visitors.” She said.

“And Dad?” Draco asked, smiling. “You said you would have saved him for last, what would you have been doing with him?”

“That depends on where I caught him, Draco.” She gave him a saucy wink. “I could have my hands in his pockets searching for treasure or I could have him tied up inside his carriage…”

“Too much! I’ve already seen you two in action I don’t need to hear about it.” Harry said, a nauseated expression on his face.

“You two aren’t very discreet if Potter has walked in on you too.” Draco said, shaking his head, still not quite believing that his father was carrying on like a teenage boy with his witch. 

“You didn’t actually walk in on us, Draco. We weren’t doing anything when you popped in…unlike poor Harry.” Hermione said, laughing when Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“Seriously? How did you manage that, Potter?” Draco didn’t think Harry had full access to the manor.

“They didn’t lock her office door.” Harry muttered, looking away in embarrassment. Draco blinked rapidly, a bit bug-eyed for a moment before he started laughing again and shook his head at his father.

“You really are a perverted old bastard.” 

“Shut up, Draco.” Lucius frowned, stroking Hermione’s back. “It looks like tonight isn’t going to be the night, Potter. I suggest we go home and formulate another plan.” 

“I think you may be right.” Harry sighed. “Let’s call it a night.” 

“I’m going to slip into the ladies, I’ll meet you guys outside.” Hermione said, kissing Lucius softly before leaving the ballroom. The three wizards walked outside together, standing near the side of the building.

“Cigar?” Lucius offered, pulling a leather case from the inside breast pocket of his robes. “Cuban of course, top of the line, hand rolled by a wizard I know who owns a tobacco farm.” Harry and Draco both accepted his offer, the three of them getting lost in a cloud of fragrant smoke while they waited for Hermione.

“Turn around slowly and empty your pockets.” A soft female voice demanded. They turned slowly and came face to face with a woman in black leather, her wand pointed straight at them.

“Very funny, Mi…” Harry stopped when Lucius slapped him in the chest.

“I know my witch, Harry, this isn’t her.” Lucius said quietly. “This is who we’ve been waiting for.


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Chapter 20: Facing the Mirror**

Hermione smiled, humming softly to herself as she made her way outside to meet the guys. She knew from the heated looks Lucius had been giving her all night that she was in for some serious loving when they got home. She shivered at the thought of all that smooth, pale skin naked and moving over and in her. The door was cracked open slightly and she heard voices as she approached.

_”Do not even think about reaching for your wands, just hand over your valuables.” A woman demanded._

_“Or?” Lucius’s cocky voice taunted. Hermione heard the grunt of discomfort when the assailant sent a shocking spell his way._

_“Fucking Malfoys! So arrogant and so bloody self righteous….I thought I had ended you!” The woman said, her hand shaking as she pointed her wand at Draco. “But you just kept hanging on didn’t you? This bloody world could end and all that would be left would be the Malfoys and cockroaches!”_

Hermione looked behind her to make certain that the corridor was empty before sliding into the shadows and transfiguring her clothing into her familiar leather costume. She didn’t bother sheathing her wand as she would have when she was still prowling, she didn’t intend to let that bitch get away with threatening her friends and her wizard. With her costume and glamours in place, Hermione made her way onto the Mezzanine above her head and opened the window. She very carefully made her way out onto the stone ledge, eyeing the situation below as she inched along to her desired position. With her wand in her hand she silently cast a spell to ease her landing and leapt from the ledge.

She landed without a sound behind the copycat, amused by the stunned expressions on the men’s faces when they saw her. Lucius’s quickly turned into the smirk she had come to love so dearly. She rose from the crouching position she had landed in and stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her hands braced on her hips like some sort of leather clad super hero.

“I can’t believe anyone would mistake your scrawny arse for me.” She said, using the lower, huskier tone she acquired when moonlighting. The other woman spun on her heel and faced Hermione, her lips twisting in a sneer.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“The question is, who are you?” Hermione sauntered forward, a deliberate swagger in her walk. “You see…I am the Masked Lady and you are a fraud.”

“You are fatter than I thought.” The other woman eyed Hermione up and down, turning in a slow circle as Hermione walked around her.

“Jealous?” Hermione asked. “I find that men like a woman with a little bit of softness to her, someone with a little give to her when he goes for a ride.”

“What are you doing here?” The woman demanded, her wand pointed at Hermione now. 

“You have been hurting people, making them think it was me. I’m here to make sure it ends.” Hermione said matter of factly. As she stalked in a slow circle around the woman she was watching, noting how the woman held her wand, how she planted her feet, how her eyes darted around, all things that would guide her motions, help her decide where to go and how to strike.

“I don’t think so. You see, unlike you I am not using my spoils to fund stupid little charities….I need this money for me.” The woman said. “You should have stayed retired and you would have remained safe….but now you are just in my way.” Hermione anticipated the cruciatus before the woman could cast it and blocked it, flicking her wand so that the spell backfired and struck the woman instead. It was a shame that the spell was a weak one and only staggered the witch slightly. “BITCH!” She screamed, flinging her wand and sending a hex Hermione’s direction. 

Hermione laughed and easily dodged the spell, leaping out of the line of fire. 

“I get it now, you had to use violence because not only are you a mediocre thief but you are a mediocre witch as well….that’s so sad.” Hermione said, causing the woman to scream and throw more hexes her way. She easily maneuvered herself out of the way, ducking, rolling, at one point even somersaulting out of the line of fire. Always landing on her feet with laughter spilling from her lips. “Wow, you really are terrible.”

Hermione watched the witch grip the wand in both hands and heard the crack of the wood as it split. The other witch looked down at it, shocked to see the splintered wand in her hand. The frustrated growl that bubbled out of her mouth was frightening and crazed sounding as she dropped the wand, curled her hands into claws and ran at Hermione. Hermione was fast, quickly tossing her wand back at the wizards and assuming a fighting stance. 

****

**~@~**

“My gods this is the wildest thing I have ever seen!” Draco said, shocked as he watched the psycho witch run at Hermione only to be knocked aside.

“Was there more to those cigars than you lead me to believe? Was there a little _special_ tobacco in there as well? Because I cant believe I am watching this.” Harry said, his eyes following every graceful move Hermione made.

“No, Father keeps his special tobacco behind and old copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.” Lucius cleared his throat and Draco looked away from the women to give his father a grin. “What? Did you really think I didn’t know and that wouldn’t find it? Give me some credit.”

“I should stop this…I should arrest her but damn….look at Hermione go!” Harry said, holding Hermione’s wand in his hand. Hermione swept the witch’s leg and laughed when the other woman fell to the ground with a scream. Draco and Harry looked at each other, neither able to resist grinning as they watched the catfight and conjured up score cards every time Hermione landed a blow.

“It’s a bit confusing actually, they look identical….I’m not sure which is which sometimes!” Draco said just as Hermione delivered a roundhouse kick and bloodied the other woman’s nose. That earned her a perfect 10 from both wizards.

“The one winning is my Hermione.” Lucius said proudly.

“How do you know?” Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

“Because I know how my witch moves, I could pick her out of a dozen masked women. She’s incredible, isn’t she?” He asked, watching Hermione block a punch, wrap her fingers around the other witch’s wrist and twist her arm behind her back.

“I have to admit, she looks damned hot in that leather outfit.” Draco said, tilting his head to the side. “Is it incestuous to imagine the woman who will probably become my stepmother naked?” 

“Incestuous, no, deadly, yes.” Lucius growled, slapping Draco upside the back of his head. The woman flung her head back and hit Hermione in the face and Lucius lunged forward.

“NO!” Hermione shouted, glaring his direction. “I’ve got it.” She said as she kicked the back of the woman’s knees and brought her to the ground. She wrenched her hands behind her back none too gently. Hermione grabbed a hand full of the woman’s hair and jerked her head back roughly. “You messed with the wrong witch.” Hermione growled, shoving her head forward that it bounced off of the concrete. The other woman howled and rolled onto her back, staring up at Hermione who was sitting astride her torso.

“Get your fat arse off me you bitch!” She screamed, striking out blindly only to have her wrists caught and pinned above her head.

“Okay, I don’t care who you are, that is hot.” Draco said staring at Hermione as she pinned the other woman beneath her. “She could smother her with her breasts….”

“And you call me a pervert.” Lucius mumbled, frowning. He couldn’t deny that it was rather a turn on to see his witch wrestling with another witch, but not for the same reasons that were no doubt running though Draco and Potter’s minds. Lucius liked seeing her in a position of power, he liked seeing her in control, it had his cock twitching in anticipation because when this night was over he intended to take her home and fuck her until neither of them could move.

Hermione glared down at the woman and noticed that the gleam in her eye held a hysterical edge to it, she really was out of touch with reality. Hermione shook hear head and lifted her gaze to Harry, she was tired and her cheekbone hurt where the woman had clocked her with the back of her head.

“Arrest her, Auror Potter.” Hermione said, holding her firm until Harry could get a set of charmed cuffs on her and pull her to her feet. Hermione stood and watched as Harry wrangled the wild witch under control, ignoring Draco’s suggestion that he slap her. When she finally accepted that it was over and her shoulders slumped in defeat Hermione approached her.

“I want to know who you are.” Hermione said softly, raising her wand and releasing the glamour. Rich brown curls slowly faded to platinum blonde, dark amber eyes turned crystalline blue and round, sultry features turned sharp and severely defined. “Astoria?”  
Hermione reached behind the woman’s head and removed the leather mask around her eyes, revealing the face of the last person she ever expected. “My god….”

“What in the bloody hell is the meaning of this?” Draco pushed Hermione aside and stared at his wife in disbelief. “You? What? Why? You had everything you could possibly want, unlimited funds at your disposal. Why would you do something like this?”

“I had everything I could possibly want? No, dear Draco, I didn’t….what I wanted was Rocco Stateman, the assistant Headmaster at Durmstrang. We were lovers and wanted to marry but my parents wouldn’t have it, they contracted with yours against my will and I was forced into marriage with you.” She spat. “Do you think I don’t realize that I was just a means to an end? You could barely bring yourself to come to my bed and when you do you can’t wait to get out of it again. Oh you are polite, generous, you are gentlemanly and try to make it good for me but it’s clear that you are just going through the motions. You hate me because I keep you from what you really want…your mistress.” 

“You nearly killed me!” He shouted, his anger rising. “I may not have loved you, Astoria, but I was never mean to you. I didn’t hit you, I didn’t deny you, I gave you everything you wanted.”

“Liar! You ignored me, you made fun of me! You and your father both!” She looked over at Lucius. “You show up with that brainy mudblood girlfriend of yours and the three of you talk about things I can’t possibly follow! I KNOW you were all talking about how stupid I am when I left. And then, you rub my nose in what I don’t have by staring at her like she was made of gold or something, always touching her and whispering to her…but who’s laughing now? Me! I showed you all that I am not some pathetic little thing to be ignored! I am someone to fear, someone to respect!”

“Astoria…you showed no one anything. You simply proved that you are a selfish, ignorant bint. Look at yourself…you are in cuffs and on your way to Azkaban!” Draco pointed out. Astoria’s smug expression fell quickly as she looked behind her at Harry. Her lips began to tremble and tears welled in her eyes. 

“No…it’s…it’s dirty in Azkaban! I can’t go to Azkaban!” She shrieked. “Please don’t make me.” She begged pathetically. 

Lucius frowned and looked at Harry then back to Astoria. The girl was clearly off her rocker and while he wasn’t exactly feeling generous towards the little bitch he _was_ concerned about what this could do to his family.

“Potter, she clearly has some serious issues…perhaps we should take her to Shady Willows Asylum for Magical Persons? She could get the care and rehabilitation she needs without the publicity that comes from being taken to Azkaban, I of course will cover the cost of her stay so the Ministry need not be inconvenienced.” Lucius offered.

“You don’t want to press charges, Draco?” Harry asked, not sure how he felt about covering things up. 

“No, I don’t. But I do want a divorce on the grounds that she is a complete nutter!” He snapped, glaring at the woman sobbing and staring at the ground.

“You do realize how many laws I am breaking here?” Harry asked, not quite believing that he was helping the Malfoy’s cover this up.

“And we owe you, we owe you big, Potter.” Draco said. “Now, get her out of my sight.” He turned his back on them and heard Potter apparate Astoria away. Lucius laid his hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Are you alright, Son?” He asked softly. Draco shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know…Dad, it was my wife…. _my wife_ who was hurting those people, who hurt me and it’s all my fault for the way I treated her.” Draco said quietly. Hermione removed her mask and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s not your fault, Draco. You can’t force yourself to feel something you don’t, you were both victims of an archaic tradition that has proved just how detrimental it can be. Next time, marry for love.” She said softly.

“I don’t know if there would be a next time, I don’t really like being married if I am honest, Granger.” Draco said. “Even though I love Elizabeth, I wouldn’t want to be married to her.” He sighed. “Some wizards make good husbands, some don’t. Though I have to say, you are one impressive witch.”

“You just now figuring that out, Malfoy?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“No, but I never realized just how impressive until now. You were amazing and damn fun to watch, Granger.” He said.

“Yeah, I noticed the score cards, I think you judged me a little harshly there a few times.” She teased.

“I was probably staring at your ass or your boobs and didn’t really see what you were doing.”

“At least you are honest about it!” She laughed, not at all offended by his comment. “You gonna be okay? You can come home with us.”

“Nah…from the look on his face I don’t think I want to subject myself to whatever kinkiness is going to be happening up in the manor tonight. Besides, I think he might kill me in my sleep for ogling your boobs.” Draco said, staring pointedly at her breasts. “I’m going to go on home then get up and deal with Astoria in the morning.” 

“I’ll go with you, Son. I’ll contact the solicitors in the morning and set up a meeting. We will have to meet with the hospital and with the Greengrass family as well. Don’t worry, we will have this all settled quickly and quietly.” Lucius said. 

“Alright….Ill meet you in your study at nine, try not to be naked playing hide and go seek or whatever it is that you two do.” Draco smirked.

“It was Marco Polo and we weren’t naked, thank you very much.” Hermione said.

“Whatever, go home before someone sees you dressed like that.” Draco said, gesturing towards her leathers.

“Oh…oops….” She pulled a chagrined face then transfigured her clothing back to her ball gown.

“Damn, Granger….not sure what looks hotter, the leather or that gown.” Draco whistled low.

“Goodnight, Draco.” Lucius said tightly, his arm around Hermione’s waist.

“Right, Goodnight then.” He said. He started to apparate away but stopped to stare at his father. “You know, you are a lucky man to have her. She’ll make you a good wife and just think, you could have a half dozen little daughters just like her.” Draco said. He watched Lucius look at Hermione who was blushing and smile, imagining little girls with her fiery temper and his looks. “I mean just think of it, they’d grow up to have the same pin up figure and sultry looks, that same bold, flirtatious personality.” 

“Oh dear god.” Lucius paled instantly and Draco began laughing maniacally before he popped out of sight.

“He was kidding, my love, don’t make yourself ill contemplating marriage.” Hermione said with an irritated roll of her eyes.

“It wasn’t the idea of marriage that did it.” He said, wiping his forehead as he turned to her. “It was imagining having daughters…in my head I saw little girls with blonde curls and spirited personalities…then he went and put images of them in my head of women, beautiful women like their mother and I….oh god…Id have to lock them away!”

The panicked expression on his face over their imaginary daughters was priceless. He looked terrified and completely helpless and she couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled forth.

“Lucius….we don’t have any daughters.” She laughed, laying her hand on his cheek.

“But we might…someday...” He felt her finger press against his lips.

“Someday is a long way off, you can figure out what to do about it then.” She chuckled, thinking it cute how concerned he was about children who didn’t even exist. “No sense in fretting over it now, my love.” 

“You are right, I’ll think about private tutors and convents later.” He said, running his fingertips over her cheekbone lightly. A bruise was beginning to form. “Are you alright?”

“It’s just a little bruise, I’ve had more than one shiner in my life.” She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his touch.

“People will probably assume that I hit you.” He said, frowning at the thought. 

“You and I both know you would never hurt me.” She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. “Besides, if you tried it I would kick your ass and you know I could do it.”

“You were pretty amazing. As proud as I was to see you take the upper hand I was terrified you were going to get hurt.” He whispered. “I wanted to wring her neck when she hit you.”

“She hit like a girl, I hit her much harder and a lot more often.” She said, shivering as the night winds grew cooler.

“None the less, I didn’t like it.” He clasped her chin and gently lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. “I love you.” He said softly.

“You do?” Her voice broke on the words and her eyes filled with tears.

“I do…very much.” He brushed his thumb over her lips before pressing his mouth to hers. “I don’t expect…”

“I love you.” She said against his lips, a little sob punctuating her statement. He held her more tightly to him, pressed his lips more firmly to hers, completely oblivious to the people beginning to exit the ministry behind them as he wrapped his cloak around her and kissed her for all he was worth. He could taste her tears and felt the threat of his own stinging the backs of his eyes. She loved him and he knew without a doubt that she meant it or else she never would have said the words.

“I am the happiest wizard alive right now hearing you say those words.” He said when he finally pulled his lips from hers. The amused chuckles of couples walking around them had Hermione blushing and laughing through her tears. 

“Then take me home, let me make you even happier.” She said quietly, her voice husky and low. She didn’t even get the chance draw another breath before Lucius disapparated them away.


	21. Chapter 21

****

**Chapter 21: The Epilogue**

Nestled deep within the hills of Northern England, shadowed by magic and hidden from muggle view sat a large stone building that housed the mentally unstable citizens of the wizarding population. Wands were confiscated upon admission and the wards over the building prevented the use of magic in any way for any one other than the staff. It was there, in the Shady Willow, that Astoria Malfoy lived and received treatment for several years before retiring to a small house in the South of France. Her bond with Draco was severed shortly after her admission on the grounds that she was not mentally sound.

The case of the Masked Lady was never solved, it simply faded away when no more incidents occurred and she became somewhat of an urban legend. Every once in a while the story would re-circulate, usually accompanying some strange occurrence when the possessions of the wealthy went missing. But the Masked Lady remained firmly retired regardless of what people believed.

Draco enjoyed another couple of years with his mistress Elizabeth before they parted ways and moved on. Draco enjoyed being a wealthy bachelor and lived it up while Hermione and Lucius settled into a quiet life together…

_Five years later…_

Harry Potter stepped through the fireplace at Malfoy Manor using his Master Auror Code to access the house. He immediately slammed into the back of Draco Malfoy who turned slowly and smiled.

“Hello, Potter!” He greeted, rather cheerfully.

“Malfoy, what in the bloody hell is going on? I received an emergency call to get here right away!” Harry said, looking around worriedly.

“I know, I’m the one who called for you.” Draco said. Harry was confused and his brow furrowed in irritation.

“I don’t have time for games! I was worried that something had happened to Mione or Lucius but everything looks just fine aside from you grinning like the village idiot!” Harry snapped.

“Give it a minute.” Draco chuckled. Just then the door to the parlor they were in slammed open, bouncing off of the wall as Hermione stomped inside. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

“You are an arrogant prick!” She shouted just as Lucius followed in behind her with a scowl on his face.

“And you are the most stubborn arsed witch I have ever met!” He reached out for her arm and turned her around to face him. “Stop walking away from me, damn you!”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, watching the scene in front of him in confusion.

“The house elves came for me about an hour ago, said that Father and Hermione were killing each other.” Draco chuckled. “They’ve been at this for hours apparently.”

* * *

“If you want to keep that hand I would suggest that you take it off of me right now, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!” Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she followed the line of his arm from his hand all the way up to his glittering blue eyes.

“Did you just use my full name? You sounded just like my mother right then!” Lucius said incredulously.

“If I were your mother I would have beaten you for what you are trying to pull!” She snapped, wrenching her arm away from him and moving towards the parlor’s other door.

“NO!” Lucius shouted, flicking his wand towards both doors and sealing them shut. “I have chased you all over this bloody house for hours now you hard headed bint! By gods you are going to listen to me one way or another.”

“I don’t take orders from you, you big queen!” She ground out through clenched teeth, her hands fisted at her sides as her chest heaved with every breath.

“You know there are a lot of witches out there in your situation who would be thrilled!” He shouted.

“Fine! Have at them!” She said, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

“I don’t understand….what is her _situation_?” Harry asked Draco. “And did she just call him a Queen?”

“Father got Granger all sprogged up.” Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the fireplace, thoroughly enjoying every moment of the circus that was his father’s relationship with Hermione Granger. He had never seen two people fight with such heat before. They were borderline scary at times, especially when Granger got to the point of throwing things. The witch had a hell of an arm on her. But they never failed to end up back in one another’s arms in a disgusting display of passion that had Draco debating on whether to continue watching, in the off chance that he might catch a glimpse of Granger naked, hell she was hot, and covering his eyes like a child who walked in on his parents shagging. “And Granger likes to poke fun at his appearance, she calls him a drag queen when she’s ticked off about something.”

“Oooohhhhhh….” Harry’s eyes grew wide as saucers behind his glasses. “I take it Mione isn’t too happy about being pregnant.”

Draco looked over his shoulder at Potter and smirked a little. He still didn’t particularly care for the whiny arsed _Chosen One_ but he wasn’t too bad and he was always good for a laugh with his social awkwardness.

“No, not at all. The baby was planned, not an accident.” Draco watched as Harry choked on his own breath, his eyes blinking rapidly as he processed the information.

“I don’t understand, if she wanted this then why is she so mad?” He asked when he could finally speak again.

“Because Father is trying to marry her.”

* * *

_“You know there are a lot of witches out there in your situation who would be thrilled!” He shouted._

_“Fine! Have at them!” She said, gesturing towards the door._

“I don’t want them, I WANT to marry YOU, you daft cow!” Lucius shouted, fisting his hands in his hair at his temples. “Why are you being so difficult about this? We are having a baby, it’s what you said you wanted, what WE wanted!”

“You didn’t mention that marriage came with it!” She threw her hands into the air and stomped to the window, completely oblivious to the two wizards near the hearth. 

“I assumed it was a given!” He closed his eyes tight, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides to keep from throttling her. “Hermione, I love you, I know that you love me too so WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WON’T YOU MARRY ME?”

“BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T ASK ME, FUCKTARD!” She snatched a small vase from the table near the window and threw it, stomping her foot in frustration when he caught it and denied her the satisfying shatter of the glass.

* * *

“What is a _fucktard_ , Potter? Is that some muggle thing?” Draco asked.

“I think it’s a contraction of sorts…shortening the term ‘Fucking Retard’.” Harry answered. “Why did you call me here?”

“Thought you’d want to watch.” Draco said chuckling. “I know I enjoy it.”

* * *

“I most certainly did ask you! I asked you right after we finished with the healer this morning! Then you went hormonal on me!” Lucius argued as he fell back into a large chair by the window, weary and hurt because she was so averse to marrying him despite carrying his child in her belly.

“No, you didn’t _ask_ me. When we left the healer’s office you said, and I quote _’I will contact the ministry right away and procure a license, we can plan a small ceremony by months end.’_ You TOLD me I was going to marry you, you didn’t ask me.” She said, fingering a small figurine on the table.

“Again, when we began planning to have a child together I thought it was understood that we would wed…don’t you dare throw that, Hermione, it was my grandmother’s.” Lucius said, accioing the figurine to keep it safe.

“Why would I think that, Lucius? Marriage has never been discussed between us. We have lived together for over five years without it.” She said, glaring at him in irritation.

“We weren’t having a baby, things are different now, and it isn’t as though I didn’t want to marry you before.” He said, brushing a piece of lint from his trouser leg. “You just never gave me any indication that you would accept and I didn’t want to be humiliated by your refusal.”

“We don’t have to get married to be good parents.” She said, turning her attention back to the scenery outside the window. “It isn’t necessary.”

“No, we don’t _have_ to…I _want_ to. Our relationship has been unconventional from the start. We came together because you were robbing me repeatedly, we became lovers then we lived together without marriage for over five years despite the gossip and scandal it caused. I have been happier than I can ever remember since deciding to spend my life with you and I’m sorry, forgive me but I want to have a _normal_ family with you.” He rubbed at the furrowed skin between his eyes as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

“He really does love her, doesn’t he?” Harry said, still shocked to see Lucius with Hermione even after so many years.

“Yes…so much it makes him crazy.” Draco chuckled.

* * *

“I’ll do anything, Hermione. Just tell me what you want me to do.” He said wearily.

“Do you really want to marry me, Lucius? Not just for the baby, but do you REALLY want to marry me?” She asked softly.

“More than anything in the world, I love you.” He said quietly.

“Then _ask_ me.” She said.

“Hermione, will you…”

“On your knees.” She said, turning around to lean back against the table. Lucius pursed his lips and slid from the chair, making his way over to her. She raised one brow in challenge and he slowly went to his knees in front of her.

”Hermione Granger, love of my life, mother of my child and keeper of my heart, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?” He asked, staring into her eyes.

“That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” She asked, threading her fingers through his hair and smoothing it back from his face.

“You might consider giving me an answer.” He said. 

“Of course I will marry you…silly wizard.” She said leaning down to kiss his lips.

“Oh…I almost forgot.” He said, reaching into his trouser pocket. He held out his hand, his fingers curled into his palm before slowly unfurling them. Lying in his palm was a simple square cut diamond set in silver with little baguettes marching down the side. “This is for you.”

“You have a ring?” She gasped. Lucius reached for her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss.

“My decision to marry you wasn’t on a whim, Hermione, I was just waiting for the right time.” He said. “Can I get off of my knees now?” 

“Not just yet…” Hermione smirked, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his hair.

* * *

“Gods damn it, time for us to go, Potter!” Draco said as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and shoved him into the fireplace. His parting _horny bastard_ went unheard by the couple celebrating their engagement.

* * *

_Seventeen years later…_

Lucius Malfoy stood in his study surrounded by his children. Five daughters ranging in age from six to sixteen and one son who was only three months old. Celeste, his youngest daughter was sitting on top of his desk drawing pictures in his ledgers that he would have to go back later and erase, providing she didn’t rip the pages out to stick to the wall. Clarissa was eight and sat on the floor in front of the hearth playing with her dolls. His thirteen year old twins, Natalia and Natasha were waiting patiently for their allowance so they could go to the cinema with their friends. All of his girls looked like their mother with the exception of their blue eyes which they got from him, but their honey colored curls and heart shaped faces were all Hermione.

Maxwell, to his delight, looked like his father, his white blonde hair stuck straight up off of his head and his bright blue eyes already twinkled with mischief. Lucius was very proud of his family, even if life had become slightly chaotic over the years.

“Where are Hermione and Vivvie?” Draco asked as he strolled into his father’s study in his dress robes.

“Upstairs, still getting ready.” Lucius said, fussing with his tie. “I still can’t believe I was talked into letting Vivienne come to the gala, she is only sixteen, far too young for such a function.”

“Not really, Vivvie wants to get dressed up and go to a grown up party and she’s plenty old enough…I’d already had more than one girl by the time I was sixteen….” Draco stopped when he heard his father growl in warning. Lucius Malfoy was fiercely protective of his girls. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to allow the oldest to go off to Hogwarts and he was known for showing up at random times, much to the Headmistress’s chagrin, to check on his precious girls. “It doesn’t matter, she’s going with me, not a date and as her big brother I promise to pummel anyone who looks at her.”

“You need a wife and an heir, Draco.” Lucius said, glancing down at his watch again.

“I had a wife, bitch was crazy, I don’t want another one. Besides, I made Max my heir, filed the papers today in fact. I’m not cut out for fatherhood, too selfish.” Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. It was true, he just didn’t have it in him to be a husband and father. Instead of feeling bad about this fact, Draco was pleased to have discovered this about himself without making the life of another woman and possibly a child miserable while he figured it out.

He did love his little siblings though, they brought him immeasurable joy and a sadistic glee as he watched his father struggle through the emotions of watching his daughters grow into women. And lucky for him he got to be _hero_ for five beautiful little sisters who showered him with love and affection. As he stood talking to his father he was wrapped in the skinny arms of the twins, one on either side of him hugging him tight before they suddenly darted off giggling.

“What is taking them so damned long?” Lucius grumbled, watching the twins scurry from the room.

“I don’t know, but Tally just picked my pocket.” Draco said, noticing his missing galleons. “Just like her mother.” Lucius gasped and went pale, falling back against his desk. “Father?” Draco asked worriedly, reaching out to steady the older wizard.

“What….no…no…no…no….” Lucius kept shaking his head, his eyes locked across the room.

“Wow, Vivvie!” Celeste said, smiling from the center of her father’s desk. Draco looked up to see his stepmother and younger sister entering the room. Hermione looked stunning, the years only adding to her grace and beauty, her figure, just a little softer after six children, was hugged to perfection in a simple black gown. But it was Vivienne that took his breath away. She was tall and slender like her father, but with curves like her mother. She wore a simple pink strapless gown that nipped in at the waist and flared out over her hips, her long honey toned curls were pinned atop her head and her makeup was understated yet it accentuated the flush of excitement in her cheeks. 

“Vivvie! You will be the belle of the ball!” Draco said, smiling as he approached his little sister and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled shyly, biting her bottom lip in a gesture so reminiscent of her mother that it made Lucius want to cry as she walked towards him.

“Daddy? Do you think I look pretty?” She asked softly. Lucius swallowed hard and stared down at the beautiful girl waiting for his reassurance. She was beautiful, he had thought so from the moment she entered the world, but he wasn’t prepared for her to look like….well, like a woman. She was just a girl, a baby really, _his_ baby. 

“Lucius.” Hermione gave him a little nudge and he actually made a strangled noise that almost sounded like he was in pain.

“You look beautiful, my darling.” He said finally. “I’ve never met a woman who could rival your mother in beauty before now.” Her smile was like a shot to the heart and he nearly buckled beneath it. 

“I shall be the envy of every man there.” Draco said, offering her his arm. “Come on, take pity on your poor, pathetic brother who can’t get a date.” He teased, leading Vivienne away so his father could get a grip on himself. “Girls, come with me.” He called over his shoulder to Celeste and Clarissa. They looked around in confusion for a moment but followed their big brother from the room and left their parents alone.

“I’m going to have a coronary!” Lucius gasped, clutching his hand over his heart. 

“No you aren’t, you big drama queen.” Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his bicep and leaned into him. “She’s growing up, Lucius, it was bound to happen.”

“She most certainly is not! She’s just a baby!” He insisted.

“No, she’s a woman. Soon the twins will do the same, then Clarissa and Celeste….”

“No, I forbid it.” He said unreasonably. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“You can’t stop it, my love. Soon they will find loves of their own and they will leave the nest to build another.” She said.

“Why are you so mean to me?” He asked, rubbing the center of his chest.

“You have to let them go at some point.” She said, kissing his cheek.

“Like hell I will…First thing Monday morning I am searching for a convent…”

“No you aren’t.” Hermione laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. “You know, you really are cute when you get all over protective.”

“I’m not trying to be cute, I’m trying to protect my daughters from idiots and perverts!” He frowned.

“They will always love you best.” She said softly against his ear. “I love you…and you know, the quicker we get to the ball the quicker we can come home and explore a little perversion ourselves.” She teased, nipping his earlobe.

“We could just skip the ball.” He said, turning to stare at his luscious wife suggestively. Over twenty years together had done nothing to cool his passion for the wild, wanton little witch.

“We could, but Vivvie is there looking so beautiful with all those wizards….” She found herself standing in the middle of the Ministry gala before she could even finish her thought, her husband dragging her along behind him in search of their daughter.

A/N: _I just want to say thanks for reading everyone!! Your hilarious comments made me smile again and again. I am already nearly half through another Lumione and then I will be deeply embedded with Snape for a while….Id like to get back to Draco at some point…problem is Lucius….he loves to be center of attention and often wiggles his way into my head and spreads out, leaving no room for the others……_


End file.
